Anything Is Possible
by goldenshadows
Summary: The Slayer, the vampire with a soul and the Charmed Ones are summoned to Hogwarts
1. The Letters

**__**

Chapter One

The Letters

Dawn Summers sat on the sofa, flicking through the TV channels, occasionally glancing over at Mr Giles, who was asleep. It made her so mad that Buffy thought she needed a chaperone 24/7. Here she was, unsupervised and she was perfectly fine. Although a part of her could understand her sisters feelings after all that had happened to them lately. But she had thought they were getting through everything. On the other hand, Dawn was fifteen years old, the same age that Buffy had been when she had been called to be the vampire slayer, one girl in all the world chosen to fight the forces of darkness. Was it wrong to ask for a little independence?

Just as Dawn was falling to sleep, something came crashing through the window. No - it was flying in! She blinked a few times, just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. It was a huge white snowy owl, with serious brown eyes. It was hovering over the coffee table.

"What the…what?" stammered Giles as he jerked awake. His mouth hung open as he stared at the owl. For a moment they were both silent, then Giles spoke, a little groggily, as he was still half asleep. "Dawn, am I really awake? Is there really a large white owl on the coffee table?"

Dawn nodded. "Yep," she answered. "And it looks like it's carrying a letter - or something".

"A letter?" asked Giles. He sounded and looked very puzzled. And then his eyes widened in alarm.

"What? What's wrong?" asked Dawn.

Giles held out his hand and to Dawn's amazement, the owl dropped the letter into his hand. The envelope was sealed with wax. "Thank you," Giles muttered as he stared at the letter. The owl hooted softly in reply and settled itself back on the coffee table.

"Ok Giles, what just happened? Did you just talk to an owl? And what's up with that letter?"

Giles glanced up at the anxious teenager. "I can't tell you yet Dawn. We should wait for Buffy and the other's to get back from patrol. It really is too long a story to tell twice. All I can think of is that things must be really bad in England if Albus Dumbledore wants to summon the slayer to Hogwarts!"

"Albus who? And where? And that letter is for Buffy?" Dawn was very confused.

Giles nodded. Dawn glanced at the owl suspiciously. They both jumped as Buffy, Tara, Willow, Xander and Anya walked into the room.

"Hey Giles, what's going on?" asked Buffy. "Did I miss something? What's with all the worry faces?"

Willow was staring at the owl. "Have you noticed there's a very rare snowy owl sitting on our coffee table?" she asked calmly.

"I'm afraid we have a slight problem," answered Giles. Buffy rolled her eyes and sat down. "I hate it when you say that!""

**__**

Los Angeles

The Angel Investigations team sat sprawled around the lobby of the Hyperion Hotel, looking - well - not brilliant.

Cordelia Chase sat on the foot of the stairs that swept up to the second and third floors of the hotel. Charles Gunn sat on a chair, holding an axe loosely in his hand, Winnifred Burkle stood by his side. Wesley stood by Angel, trying to catch his breath.

"Well, that was bracing," said Angel finally.

"Not the word I'd use for it," muttered Cordelia.

"Cordelia, couldn't you have a talk with the powers that be? Next time maybe they could make the visions less cryptic?" said Gunn.

"Yeah, and the enemy less - you know - scary?" continued Fred.

"Do you people mind? I have a very bad headache here. Stop complaining! We got away didn't we? We saved the day, didn't we?" she answered them a little bit angrily.

"Barely," answered Fred.

"Come on you guys, Cordelia's right" said Angel unexpectedly. He looked around the group, not for the first time wondering how different they all were. An ex cheerleader, and ex watcher, a scientist rescued from another dimension, a street kid and then there was him. A vampire cursed by gypsies with a soul, cursed to forever seek atonement for the evil that he had caused. His mission now was to help the helpless of Los Angeles against the darkness.

Suddenly he heard Cordelia cry out in alarm. "Is it another vision?" he asked her, instantly at her side. Cordelia had been given the gift of second sight - in other words - visions. She saw people in trouble in the past, present or future. The late Francis Allen Doyle, who had been a member of Angel Investigations and had died saving the world, had given the gift to her.

Cordelia shook her head, eyes wide, and she pointed at something that flew over his head. As he looked at it, he saw that it was an owl. The owl seemed to be heading for Wesley.

"Do we even get barn owls in Los Angeles?" asked Gunn, standing up. Fred instantly collapsed in the chair as he did so, a grin on her face.

"It's beautiful," she said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "What's that it's holding?"

"It's a letter," murmured Wesley, who was looking at the owl warily. Finally he held out his hand and the owl dropped the letter into it, then it hooted loudly and began to make it's self comfortable on the lobby reception desk by the computer.

"Ok, this is weird," said Cordelia. "Since when do owls deliver mail?"

"What's going on Wes?" asked Angel softly.

Wesley was looking at the envelope, sealed with wax, a mixture of emotions in his brown eyes. It was an expression which Angel couldn't read. "Addressed to Wesley Price, the Hyperion hotel, Los Angeles, California, America," he read out loud. "It's a message from hogwarts school of magic. Albus Dumbledore is obviously in trouble if he has sent this to me!"

There were blank stares from everyone. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say - what the hell are you talking about?" exclaimed Cordelia.

**__**

San Francisco

"Paige, look out!" cried Piper. It was nearing midnight and the three sisters, Phoebe, Paige and Piper Halliwell were trapped in their own home. Piper and Phoebe were crouched low behind the sofa, knowing it would do little as protection and Paige was running to hide behind the chair opposite them.

"Ok, great, now what?" asked Phoebe angrily.

Piper shook her head, trying to think clearly. She could hear the sound of the demon crashing through the house, moving ever closer. "Do we know what it is yet?" she asked over the top of the sofa to Paige.

Paige had just run down the stairs with the Book of Shadows tucked under her arm. "I'm getting there!" she said back.

Piper risked looking around the door of the room and winced as she heard something else crashing in the manor.

Paige was now flipping through their spell book hastily. "Ok, I've got a power of three spell," she called to her sisters.

"Good job Paige," answered Piper. The charmed ones stood up and were about to go in search of the demon that had ruined their rare night in, but they didn't have to look for long. It was standing right in front of them. It was disgusting - as they all usually were. It had green skin and black eyes, long claws and actual horns.

"Ok, gross," said Phoebe. "You just know I'm not going to sleep tonight!" Just as they were about to say the spell, the demon launched a fireball at them.

Piper lifted her hands and it froze in place right in front of her. She ducked, and then it continued to fly over her head and right through the wall, disappearing without a trace, leaving a scorch mark. "Quickly, the spell," gasped Piper, and they linked hands and spoke together.

After they had said the spell, he swirled round and round and then exploded in a flash of green light, a piercing scream of rage echoing around them.

"Well, thank God that's over," said Piper, sinking onto the sofa.

"Yep," said Paige happily. "Just another night in the life of the Charmed Ones".

Phoebe, Piper and Paige were witches. They came from a long line of white witches, dating right back to the Salem witch trials of 1692, to Melinda Warren. They were best known as the Charmed Ones. Piper and Phoebe were the oldest sisters and had been through a lot in the last three years.

It had been Phoebe who had found the Book of Shadows up in the attic, Phoebe who had recited the spell that would unlock their powers. Their grandmother had bound their powers when they were young to give them a normal childhood.

Piper had discovered she had the power to freeze and accelerate time, Phoebe had premonitions and their oldest sister Prue who had recently died, had the power of telekinesis.

Paige was the new member of the family. When Prue had died, the power of three had been broken. Piper and Phoebe had discovered their mother Patty, had had a secret love affair with her white lighter, Sam. White lighters were beings that guided and trained good witches, they were kind of guardian angels. And as it had been forbidden for white lighters and witches to be involved then, Patty had had to give Paige up for adoption, for Paige's own safety. Now Paige was a charmed one, and she had both witch powers and those of a white lighter. Her power was known as orbing. It was kind of like teleporting.

"You say that so calmly Paige," muttered Piper. "You're almost happy about it!" agreed Phoebe.

Paige shrugged. "So? I haven't been doing this as long as you guys have. It's still all new and exciting for me".

Suddenly as if from no where, a large owl flew into the living room. It circled above them, once, twice and then dropped what looked like an envelope onto the table. Paige jumped. "What's that?" she gasped.

"It looks - no, wait - it is an owl Paige," said Piper calmly. She leaned forward to take the letter. The owl hooted as if in agreement. "Don't get letters sealed with wax now a days," she murmured.

"Think that's weird? You don't get owls delivering mail either! It might be a trick Piper. A demon in disguise or something".

Phoebe nodded in agreement. "Be careful piper".

Piper nodded as she opened the letter. "Addressed to Piper, phoebe and Paige Halliwell. Otherwise known as the Charmed Ones. I have heard a great deal about you and all the good deeds you have done for our world. I thank you kindly, and now must ask you a favour. You may accept or decline as you wish, I understand that you may have other responsibilities. But this task includes the safety of the life of a very special boy named Harry Potter. He must be protected at all costs. And so I ask you, as some of the best in this line of work, to come to Hogwarts School of Magic, to be teachers of magic until the time comes to protect the boy. I will give you more information if you choose to accept this task. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore".

There was a moment's silence. Then Piper raised her voice. "Leo! A little help here!"

There was a swirl of brilliant Blue/white lights and Leo, their white lighter - and Pipers husband - appeared before them.

"Piper?" he gave her a puzzled look. "What's the big emergency? You killed the demon right?"

Piper gave him the letter. "Here's the big emergency! What's going on?"

TBC


	2. A History Lesson

Thanks for the reviews. This is set beginning of season six Buffy and season 3 Angel, and season four of charmed - mainly because I've only seen a few episodes of season five because they stopped showing it. I know what happens in season five and six, but I don't know enough details to write a fic based in those season's. I hope the DVD's come out soon coz I love the show. Without spoiling the story I'm not sure about couples yet. I generally don't write Angel/Buffy stories, so to keep the peace I might leave it couple free! It's up to you. Oh yeah - it's set after The Order Of The Phoenix. For the plot to work in this chapter I'll say that Giles is in his late 40's and Wesley's in his early thirties - just in case you wanted to know! Hope you enjoy.

**__**

Chapter Two

A History Lesson

The Scooby gang sat and listened to Giles's every word in stunned silence as he revealed a hidden world to them.

He told them all about Hogwarts, Albus Dumledore, and Voldemort. He told them how important Harry potter really was and what had happened to make him that famous.

When Buffy heard the news that his parents had been killed trying to protect him, she felt an instant sorrow in her heart. She knew what it was like to loose family.

"So, these guys want us to go to protect Harry - disguised as teachers?" said Xander. "I think I liked being a soldier better!"

"How come we never knew any of this before?" asked Willow.

Giles sighed. "If you'll let me explain…." he started, but was interrupted by Dawn.

"And how come you know so much about this?"

Giles held up a hand. "One question at a time please. They're both excellent questions that I agree you need the answers to, but both are long stories. Now, let me take you back to the beginning, when I first met James and Lily Potter….."

**__**

Los Angeles

"It was sixteen years ago, so I was only eighteen years old," said Wesley, in reply to Angel's question of how this Dumbledore guy knew him.

"Mr Giles and I had been training for most of the day and I had eventually persuaded him to take a break. I had only just been initiated as a watcher - eighteen is the rightful age. Giles was a great teacher to me, a watcher's watcher if you like. We came upon a pub called The Leaky Cauldron. It was a very strange pup - with a name like that I guess we should have been warned. And as soon as we entered we kept on receiving the weirdest looks, as if we didn't belong there".

"I can't imagine why!" laughed Cordelia.

Wesley ignored her and went on with his story. "We sat down and ordered drinks, when we heard a group of people talking. They were talking about magic, of all things, so of course we were intrigued. We learned that they had gathered for a reunion. Their names were Lily and James Potter, Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. This all takes place of course, a few weeks before the dark wizard killed James and lily and all hell broke loose".

He took a deep breath.

"It's awful what happened to your friends Wes," whispered Cordelia. "I'm so sorry".

He nodded and smiled at her concern. "So, on with the story…….."

**__**

Sunnydale

"When they got up to leave, we both stood as one,. We followed them - intending to ask questions - or at least overhear what they had to say. If they were a threat to the council we had a right to know, that was our excuse anyway. Really we were just curious. They lead us out the back of the pub into what looked like a dead end. So of course our secret of following them was over. James turned to look at me, but instead of being suspicious, he smiled. "Are you here for the reunion at Hogwarts?" he asked. We looked at each other uncomfortably. In the end I came up with the idea that we were just visiting some friends. Even I admit that was lame - but they seemed to by it. What happened next however, drove all thoughts from my mind. Sirius tapped the wall in a special pattern, and the wall folded back to reveal an alley. But it looked like we were stepping into another time!"

"We looked round the shops in wonder. Full of spell books and magical animals. Wands and crystals and actual broomsticks for sale. It was another world - and I was beginning to think someone had spiked my drink! As we were walking we bumped into a man with long dark hair and almost black eyes. "You had to come back didn't you potter? Couldn't stay away and make the world a better place for the rest of us?"

"All alone as usual Snape?" James had shot back. It was obvious the men hated each other. "Stop it! You're acting just like you did in school all those years ago. We're not seventeen anymore James," said Lily. "I agree," interrupted by a man with long white hair and beard. He beckoned to us as the others walked on. I'll never know if they ever saw us leave, but Snape gave me a dark look, as if he knew who we were. Dumbledore politely said that we had better leave now before the Ministry of magic found out we were there and threw us into the Prison of Askaban! We explained to him who we were and he told us that he had heard of the council and our deeds. He also said that if he ever needs help that he would contact us. And that is the conclusion to my story".

"I guess he needs help now," murmured Buffy.

"It would seem so," Giles answered her.

**__**

San Francisco

"Well, it's the real deal," Leo confirmed to the sisters a few hours later. They had been staying awake purely on coffee. The owl on the table hadn't moved and had been watching them all the while.

"You mean, it really is a school for witchcraft? How come we didn't know? I should have gone!" exclaimed Paige with a grin.

Piper rolled her eyes at this.

Leo smiled. "Hogwarts is real. Apparently there are schools of magic all over the world. And Hogwarts is in danger".

"From this Voldemort guy," said Piper, who was having a hard time dealing with this.

Leo nodded again. "And I can only guess why you didn't know about all this and they knew about you. Maybe it's because you don't really mix with the wizard world. You're on a different level of magic. And you're so busy saving the world all the time, maybe you've just been left out of the loop! And obviously, until you ask us white lighter's something, we can't give it to you. Even I don't know things In advance. Only the Elders know about future events".

Piper sighed. "We're always out of the loop," she muttered.

"So they want us to pose as undercover teachers to protect this kid?" asked Paige.

"That's about the gist of it," answered Leo.

"Then lets pack our bags!" said Paige abruptly.

Piper shook her head. "Hold on a sec people. they want us to go to the other side of the world to help out in a battle that we don't know a lot about and might die in. And how long will we be gone? Who's gonna look after our innocents? Not to mention The Source…."

"Daryl and I will be able to handle it. Not to mention Cole," said Leo, placing a hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Leo! I thought you'd back me up on this!" she said.

"Usually I'd be hesitant. But I've just got a feeling about this one. It's basically on the end of the world level and Voldemort might pull it off. I say go for it".

"Fine," grumbled Piper. Then she looked sideways at the owl. "This guy hasn't budged in the last couple of hours. I guess he wants me to send a reply!"


	3. Welcome To Hogwarts

**__**

Chapter Three

Welcome To Hogwarts

At number four, Privet Drive, in a town called Little Winging, sat a sixteen year old boy. He sat in his bedroom, and he was totally bored. In fact - it was probably the most bored he had ever been in his entire life - during the summer holidays anyway.

Harry reached under his bed and pulled out an old school book that he had been re-reading. It was his fifth year's book of potions. He longed to be back at hogwarts, and to see his friends again. It wasn't often someone wishes to go back to school, but when you're a wizard, things are different. Very different! He missed all his classes and wondered what he would be taking this year. He missed the ghosts that wondered the school corridors and he even missed his many fights with Draco Malfoy!

He hated to sit around and just do nothing - which was his only option as he had been told that this place was the only place he was truly safe from Voldemort. It was typical really - this being the place he hated most in the world, his Aunt and uncles house. They were terrible people.

He looked up in relief to see his pet owl, Hedwig, come flying through the window, carrying several parcels. Oh yes, in all the gloom that he had been living in since the tragic end of last year, he had forgotten that today was his birthday. You wouldn't have guessed it from the way the Dursley's were treating him - like he didn't exist.

He gave hedwig some food and petted her affectionately and then he reached for the first present. It was from one of his best friends, Hermoine Granger. He opened it in a hurry and nodded with satisfaction. It was just the sort of thing she'd get him, but it was cool too. It was a crystal globe with a map of the solar system inside it. He gazed at it for a moment, and he could see all the planets and constellations just with a single thought. He smiled at the note attached.

"This is to help you out in Divinations class - hopefully! I don't know why you still take it! Happy 16th birthday, from Hermoine".

He turned to the next parcel. It was from Ron. It was a collector's edition of photos of different quidditch teams around the world. Harry smiled ruefully. Hopefully he'd be back on the team this year. Ron's note said "Hopefully this year will be better then last years, but I doubt it! Something always happens! Hope the Dursley's aren't being too nasty, from Ron".

There was one more left to go. It was from Hagrid. Hagrid had sent him a new school book - Harry noticed it was about Care of magical creatures, the class Hagrid now taught. His smile broadened when he noted that hehad written it himself! There were also some exotic sweets. "Dear harry. Bet you can't wait to get back to school can you? By the way, thought you might want to know this bit of gossip that's been floating around the Order of the Phoenix for a while. It's top secret - so I thought I'd tell you. You're bound to find out soon enough anyway. A few new teachers are starting at Hogwarts this term. Stay on their good side and it could be a very interesting year! Better go now Harry. Happy birthday"

Harry frowned slightly. What on earth did that mean?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok," said Buffy, surveying the group and the scene before them. "This is where we're supposed to be, right?" she looked at Giles to confirm it.

It was the following week since the arrival of the letters and they were standing inside Kings Cross Station, London, England. It had been decided that Anya, Tara, and Spike would stay behind to look after Sunnydale.

Giles nodded. "Yes, this is it".

"And it definitely said nine and three quarters?" asked Xander, his eyes wide.

Giles nodded again. "Yes. And we get a normal train up to the school, once we get there, as the Hogwarts express doesn't arrive until next week to pick up the children. We are arriving a week in advance for a purpose. To get settled in and everything".

"Right, that makes sense!" answered Willow, checking her watch.

For a moment, they all stared at the wall between platforms nine and ten expectantly. Then there was a cough behind them. They all turned around as one.. A very strict looking woman stood in front of them. She was dressed in casual clothes, jeans and a jumper. Although she looked a little scary, there was a sparkle in her eyes and a slight smile on her lips.

"My name is Minerva McGonagall. It's best if you approach the wall in two's, to avoid suspicion. Just walk on through and I will explain everything. And you're friends are waiting on the other side".

"Did you just say walk through the wall?" asked Xander, slightly bewildered.

"And what did you mean by our friends?" put in Buffy.

"The vampire with a soul claimed to know you," Minerva replied. She then walked passed them - and disappeared.

Buffy glanced at Dawn. "Of course. What other friend could she have been talking about?"

Walking through a wall was a strange, if not uncomfortable sensation. It felt as if everything that made up Buffy Summers as a person separated for an instant. It seemed to happen slowly and everything else around her seemed to move at the speed of light. One minute she was in Kings cross with her friends, the next minute - she was somewhere else entirely.

"Head rush," she murmured when she could finally speak.

"Oh my God!" exclaimed Dawn in amazement.

The next minute, Willow, Giles and Xander had joined them as well and they were all staring at the scene before them. Buffy knew instantly how Giles had felt when he had first entered Diagon alley.

They soon stepped on board the steam train. "

It's not as fancy as the Express," Minerva apologised.

"We understand," replied Willow.

"I'll let you sit down with your friends now and get reacquainted," Minerva went on. She seemed a bit nervous. "I'm sorry. You see - we've all heard all about you and all the good you've done. But because of the secrecy and strict laws - we've never been able to meet you until now. The slayer, the vampire with a soul and the charmed ones? I never thought I'd live to see this day!"

"The charmed ones? Who are they?" asked Dawn. But the next moment her question was answered.

They were soon split up into two groups, as they couldn't all fit into one carriage. Buffy found herself sitting with Angel, Wesley and Cordelia and Giles. Willow, Xander and Dawn found themselves sitting with three beautiful strangers.

The lady sitting in the middle with long dark brown hair and brown eyes looked up with a puzzled expression on her face.

"It's ok," said Dawn to reassure them. "We're Friends. My name is Dawn - and this is Willow and Xander".

The girl smiled. "I'm Piper, and these are my sisters Phoebe and Paige," Phoebe waved and Paige smile at them.

"Hi," said Paige. "Isn't this so cool? I don't know why we didn't know about this earlier! My sisters didn't want to come!"

"We were just talking about that! Why we haven't heard about this place until now," said Willow as she sat down.

"So you must be the charmed ones, right?" asked Xander. Phoebe nodded.

"Yes. So what's your deal? How come you guys know about magic? I guess you do".

As the Scooby gang and the charmed ones exchanged stories, Buffy sat in an awkward silence, listening to their excited chatter.

"So," she said hesitantly.

"So," said Wesley and Cordelia and the same time. They looked at each other sheepishly.

"So," murmured Angel.

Giles said nothing at all, but looked out of the window.

"Well, this is going to be so much fun," said Buffy eventually. She was suddenly glad that they had left Spike back at Sunnydale - but she wondered even now if a time would come soon when they might need him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting dark by the time the train pulled to a stop. It had been raining in London, but now it was surprisingly warm.

In front of them was a large expanse of land with a large lake in the middle. The country side around them was beautiful from what they could see of it. It had a rugged and wild feel to it though. Lights sparkled in the distance - but even Angel couldn't see clearly what it was.

"Welcome," said a voice behind them. They all turned, and Dawn let out a gasp, which she hoped the rest hadn't heard.

"My name is Hagrid. Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts. And now I'm the new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures!" He seemed proud of this fact. Dawn smiled nervously. "Anyway, we'd better move on now," continued Hagrid. "Into the boats ".

They turned to look, and several boats appeared before them.

"Are you serious?" asked Cordelia.

"Yes," said Minerva. If you had arrived with the children, you would have been taken to the castle by other means, but this is a much nicer way".

The Halliwells glanced at each other.

I wish that Leo had been here to see all this, thought Piper. It had been hard for them to say goodbye. Although he had been the one to persuade her to come all this way, she had known it was a hard thing for him to do. It was hard to send someone you love into danger, even if it was for the good of light. She sighed and shook away the dark thoughts that had suddenly filled her mind.

They all climbed into the boats, some more hesitantly then others. The boats seemed to move on their own across the water. When they stepped out on the other side, they all turned.

"Wow," whispered Buffy.

"It's amazing," agreed Paige.

"I never imagined it would look ….well, like this…" said Giles in awe.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizadry," said Hagrid.

"You can say that again!" said Xander to Willow.

TBC


	4. The Tour

**__**

Chapter Four

The Tour

Before the group stood a huge castle. It seemed to go on forever. Some of it looked newer then others, and some parts looked like it had been built in different time periods. All Buffy could see was wall after wall and window after window. The castle seemed to have a thousand or more turrets pointing towards the starlit sky. Candles lit every single window.

The grounds seemed to stretch on forever also, as far as the eye could see, there were fields of green and forest.

"You'll see it better come morning," said Hagrid in a cheery tone of voice. "I'll give you a tour of the grounds myself - some of you anyway! I'll show you the quidditch pitch and everything!"

Buffy didn't even ask what Quidditch was. She was too stunned to speak anyway.

"We'd better get you inside now," said Minerva. "Professor Dumbledore and the other teachers are waiting. He wants to have a few words with you before the tour of the castle begins".

They all walked up the wide stone steps that led into the castle, a nervous but excited chatter had started up. Wesley and Giles were having quiet words, Dawn was talking a mile a minute with the Halliwells, who were listening to her stories of the Hellmouth with kind patience. Cordelia was talking to Willow and trying hard to ignore Xander, which left her and Angel in an awkward silence at the back of the group.

She could see him scanning the area behind them, before realising that she herself was doing the exact same thing. Bad habit Buffy, she scolded herself. Relax and have some fun before the real work starts. After all you've been through, you deserve it.

"I feel like I'm on my first school trip or something," she murmured to Angel, who smiled and nodded.

"I know," he agreed. "Excited and nervous all at once?"

Professor Mcgonagall led the way into the great hall. It was huge. At the back was a long table with chairs around it. The rest of the hall had long tables - she assumed these were meant for the children.

The table at the back had various people sitting around it. Buffy knew instantly they were teachers. When she looked up at the ceiling as she walked, she had a shock. It was obviously enchanted. It had silver sparkling stars scattered across it and in one corner was a crescent moon, just like outside. Golden candles seemed to hang in the air above their heads, lighting their way.

The entire group came to a halt and became quiet out of respect. A man who was seated at the middle of the table rose in greeting.

"Welcome," he said with a kind smile. "I am Albus Dumbledore. Please, be seated and then I will introduce everyone". The group obliged.

"And this is professor Snape," he finished. Snape turned and smiled coldly at them. Buffy could tell straight away they weren't going to get on.

"I believe I have met some of your party before," said Snape. "Mr Giles and Mr Price have been in our world before now. Illegally, may I add. They should have been immediately sent to Askaban!"

"Come now Snape. I told you that was an accident and they were no ordinary people, by any means. And we need all the help we can get. Now, shall we begin the tour?" said Dumbledore.

He took them all through the castle and soon Buffy was utterly speechless. She walked by Willow's side, pointing out things to her best friend as if she were a kid.

She gasped when they walked on the moving stairs and nearly jumped when they passed a moving picture on the wall. She was astonished to learn that you needed passwords to get into the common rooms and that each house had a different password each term.

They were shown all the classrooms and she shivered slightly when they went down to the dungeons to see where Snape taught potions. How anyone could concentrate down here was beyond her, what with the chill and the sounds of rats and dripping water.

By the time they came back to the great hall, Buffy felt as if she had walked several hundred miles. When they all sat down, she was about to ask for a drink, when Dumbledore waved a wand over the table and plates filled with beautiful dinners and cups of ice cold drinks appeared before them.

"Nothing like a bit of magic!" said Cordelia.

"Yeah, where'd you learn to do that? We're witches and even we can't do that!" said Phoebe.

"It'd make things easier at home," agreed Buffy, helping herself.

Dumbledore let out a laugh and the feast began.

After their delicious meal, Buffy and the others were shown to their rooms.

Thank god, she thought. If I have to do anymore walking, I'd collapse!

"Night," she called as they went their separate ways. She was sharing a room with her sister and Willow for the moment, but Dawn would soon be enrolling as a student.

As soon as Buffy's head hit the pillow, her eyes closed.

She was having a strange dream. She was running through trees. A forest it looked like. But then everything seemed to blur together and all she saw was shadow. The sounds of the night surrounded her and she felt terrified. Something is coming, said a voice in her head. Something you will not be able to stop. Be warned and be careful. Time is running out. The voice was a whisper. It sounded childlike, but she couldn't tell if it was male or female. Let me out, she screamed. Everything seemed to be spinning around her. Her screams…and those of her friends were echoing in her head.

Buffy sat up and looked wildly around her, afraid to go back to sleep.


	5. The Sorting Hat Decides

Sorry if any of these ideas seem familiar to anyone. I started writing this a while ago and there are to many Harry Potter crossovers to remember, so if any of these ideas are in anyone else's fic - once again sorry. Can't change it now!

buffy13-buffyspike4eva - you'll just have to wait and see if his in this or not! Spike is one of my fav characters though - that's a pretty big hint by the way!

**__**

Chapter Five

The Sorting Hat Decides

Harry sat on board the Hogwarts Express, waiting for Ron and Hermoine to return from their prefect meeting. He sat with Luna and Neville in an awkward silence.

The two had only just become members of Harry's close circle of friends since there adventures last year. With these thoughts at last creeping into his mind, all Harry could now think of was his godfather, Sirius Black. It had been all his fault that Sirius had died and his mood wasn't lightened by the knowledge that one day he was to be involved in a duel to the death with Voldemort! No one knew this apart from Dumbledore.

"Hello Harry, we're back," said Ron, pushing open the carriage door.

"Harry?" asked Hermoine when he didn't reply. He had barely glanced up at them, he was so lost in his thoughts.

"Nice of you to notice us!" Hermoine laughed as she at down.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking about…last year". His friends said nothing to this as there wasn't much left for them to say.

"Fred and George seem to be doing alright Ron," said Neville to lighten things up.

Ron nodded. "Mum's not pleased with them though. She still wants to know where they got all that money to buy their own joke shop in Diagon Ally!"

Harry sighed. His friends just didn't understand. And he couldn't blame them. It wasn't like he'd told them the truth. "I hear there's going to be some new teachers this term," he said, joining in the conversation.

"Where did you hear that?" exclaimed Hermoine.

"From Hagrid," he answered her. "One has obviously got to be the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, we haven't had one that's lasted a year yet," Harry continued.

"Thank God it's not Umbridge again is all I've got to say," said Ron. "Anyone's better then that, as long as it's not Snape!"

Harry agreed bitterly. Certain detentions of hers came to mind.

"I don't know what positions they could fill apart from that one," put in Luna.

"Hagrid said if we stay on their good side it'll be an interesting year," said Harry.

"What does that mean?" asked Neville.

"No idea. But we'd better get our stuff ready, we're nearly there," replied Ron.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a feeling of great excitement in the air as Harry and his friends, along with everyone else made their way to the great hall.

"Wow," said Hermoine as she and the rest of them sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"What is it?" asked Ron as he sat by Neville.

"The teacher's table is more crowded then usual. I thought you said there would only be a few new teachers Harry? I wonder who they all are?"

Harry shrugged in answer.

Hermoine wasn't the only one who had noticed all the new teachers. Everyone else had too, they were pointing and whispering.

"Hello Potter," came a voice he had learned to despise over the past five years. The boy was his own age with dark brown eyes and very light blonde, almost white hair. "I hope this year isn't as traumatic for you as last year was. Wait? What am I saying? Of course I hope it is!"

"Grow up Malfoy!" spat Ron.

Draco laughed. "Can't speak for yourself Potter?" he continued to laugh and went to join his own friends on the Slytherine table.

Soon everyone was seated and Dumbledore rose. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts, he said loudly so they could all hear. "We have some new teachers joining us this term as you can see, and I will introduce them all to you soon. But first, we should get the new students sorted into their houses".

"Come along first years, step this way. Up to the front," said Professor Mcgonagall as the first years lined up one by one in front of everyone. Harry remembered when he had first come to hog warts and doubted he would ever forget. He remembered how nervous he had been.

A hat was placed on the first student head. It looked very ordinary, like any normal witches hat, but soon it came to life and actually started to talk! He noticed that some of the new teachers jumped at this and looked surprised. Ok, that was weird. Shouldn't they be used to magic?

After the first years had been placed, Dumbledore had yet another surprise for them. "May I introduce a new student to you all? This is Dawn Summers". The silence in the hall was almost unbearable. Harry felt sorry for the girl, but also confused. She was his age, how come she was only just starting? His question was soon answered. "She is a transfer student from America," Dumbledore went on.

The sorting hat was placed on her head. "Interesting," it said. "You possess great strength and courage and are not afraid of danger. If you are you hide it well. You have been through a lot in your young life. You also possess secrets in your heart and are good at keeping them, this is a Slytherine trait. Hmm…. Where to put you…." The sorting hat seemed to take a long time. Harry remembered when he had been placed into gryffindor. Originally the hat was going to put him in Slytherin to! Interesting.

"Oh yes, that's it. She will be in Gryffindor!" There was a round of applause and Dawn took a seat at the other end of the table to where Harry was sitting. Then Dumbledore looked at the new teachers.

"Now," he started. "Miss Buffy Summers and Mr Angel will teach DADA classes. Mrs Piper Halliwell will assist in potions class. Miss Willow Rosenburg will assist in charms lessons and Ms Cordelia Chase will assist in Divinations. Mr Rupert Giles and Mr Wesley price will take over History of magic class and Miss Phoebe and Miss Paige Halliwell will be helping Hagrid with Care of magical Creatures. Mr Harris will provide supervision for Quidditch training. Have I left anyone out?"

He smiled slightly at the school. "Although the events of last year were greatly disturbing, I hope that this year will prove to be better. Although I cannot say for certain, I can give you hope that the situation is being dealt with severely. He who must not be named is out there somewhere, but as long as I am in this school, no harm shall come to any of you, that's a promise I intend to keep. Now, let the feast begin!"

"Hagrid was right," said Harry as they ate. I bet this year will be interesting! "I bet Snapes mad though, having to have an assistant!"

TBC


	6. First Classes

**__**

Chapter Six

First Classes

Dawn felt nervous as she walked towards the entrance of the great hall with the rest of the students. She felt all their eyes on her as she walked. She turned around to look back at the teacher's table. Willow waved and her sister smiled at her encouragingly. It was nice to see Buffy smile for once. Ever since Willow had bought her back, it had been kind of dark at home. Maybe this was what she had needed. A change of scenery.

Dawn tried in vain to remember where the Defence against Dark Arts class was and she looked around for somebody to ask. She didn't have to look far, as she found herself surrounded by students, all asking her questions.

"Where do you come from again?"

"How come you're only just starting Hogwarts? Won't you be in the sixth year?"

"It's a good job you weren't in Slythrin, that'd be a nightmare!"

"Why don't you give her some room to breath?" Came a voice from just beyond the hall entrance. Dawn looked up to see a girl who was her own age, maybe a bit older, with long, very thick and bushy dark blond hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in gold and red robes.

Dawn grinned at her and hurried forward. "Thanks so much!" she said in a rush. "I was just trying to find my first class and then…" the girl smiled.

"I think we're in the same class. Defence against dark arts isn't it? I'll show you where it is. Its Dawn right? I'm Hermione granger. Welcome to Gryffindor!"

"Hi," Dawn said in answer.

"Don't worry about them," Hermione continued. "It's only because you're new. Their curiosity will die down eventually".

"Just because you're a prefect now Granger, doesn't mean you're the queen! I'm a prefect too and I say you can't talk to us like that!"

Hermione sighed patiently. "Shut up Malfoy, nobody's listening. Harry, Ron, wait a minute!" and with that she turned and left the room, with Dawn hurrying after her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Buffy watched as the students hurried into the large room. And it was huge! Wooden desks and chairs lined the edge of the room and in front of her was a large space for their practice lessons. The windows had been covered with heavy drapes as Angel was teaching this class too - at her request. The stone walls were lined with about a million candles. Also this place seemed to have a magical light of its own.

She was in a major panic. Never in a million years would she ever have thought of herself as a teacher! Well, at least it kept her mind off things at home - such as Spike. But now that Spike was in her mind, she couldn't stop thinking about him. What was going on with them anyway? Did she actually miss him? Like that's what you should be thinking about!

"Oh God, I can't do this!" She whispered frantically to Angel. "I can barely breathe, let alone teach! Why didn't Dumbledore pick Willow or Giles for this? You know, someone who actually knows about magic?"

"You'll be fine," muttered Angel. "You'd better be anyway. It looks like your class has started without you!"

Buffy turned to look and saw that he was right. Everyone was standing still and silent, just waiting and staring at her. "Buffy!" Dawn was whispering her name and making small hurry it up gestures as discretely as she could, but she soon stopped when she noticed Hermione looking at her strangely.

"Oh, right!" She said and walked forward. "As you know, my name is Buffy Summers," she started. "And this is Angel". Angel nodded at the class silently. "Now…"

"What kind of name is Angel for a guy?" asked a kid in the front. Buff imagined Spike looking like him when he had been younger.

"Malfoy!" hissed the girl standing by Dawn.

"Watch it kid," said Angel with a slight smile.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," she continued. "I will call out your names and when I do I want you to raise your hands, so I know who you all are". She glanced at the piece of paper she had picked up.

"Hermione granger?" The girl beside Dawn raised her hand. Buffy smiled at her and continued. "Ron Wealsy," "Neville Long-Bottom," she paused. "Draco Malfoy is it?" Draco lifted his hand reluctantly. Buffy smiled at him icily and then moved on as if he didn't exist.

Harry, Ron and hermione exchanged a look. This year was starting to look up already. A teacher who was on their side instead of Malfoys? That almost never happened in this class!Then Buffy looked at Harry. "Harry Potter?" she called out. They shared a brief look, and he couldn't read her expression. It was like she understood him, what he was going through. He shook his head slightly, weird!

She handed the piece of paper to Angel.

"Now," she said, walking back and forth in front of the class. "I don't know what you've been taught in this class before and I really don't care. I was picked for this job. Me, not anybody else. And I'm going to be honest with you, because most of you seem like a good bunch of kids - sorry - teenagers! I don't care much for magic! I mean - its great special effects and can do great damage against your enemies, especially when you can actually cast a spell. And I know you guys live by it, being witches and wizards and all. But my idea of defence is just that. Self defence. Sounds weird I know, but while I'm teaching you, class is going to be a little different then it's been before. So, we're doing this my way, and I'll have no complaints or snide remarks…" she looked at malfoy as she said this

"Are we all clear on this?"

The class nodded in shocked silence. "Ok," she continued. "Now that the lectures out of the way, we can get on with it! Now, say you're in the field. It's dark, you're alone, and magic doesn't have any effect. Or say, you're not able to cast a spell. Say you're dealing with a vampire. The traditional way to kill a vampire is a stake through the heart, or there's also fire, sunlight and decapitation. You can also use holy water. Now I'm going to show you some simple fight moves with Angel. Of course, they'll still be a little bit difficult, but by the end of this year, you'll all be proper demon hunters. Well, sort of!"

She stood in the training area in front of the class and beckoned to Angel. They started to fight. A side kick here, a roundhouse there - nothing meant to harm of course. The class watched in awe as they continued to spar.

"Uh - Buffy?" interrupted Dawn. "BUFFY!" She ended up shouting. Her sister and Angel froze in the middle of a very complicated move.

"What?" asked Buffy.

"Maybe you're showing off a little?" said Dawn hesitantly.

Buffy glanced back at the class and grinned. "Oh, right! Sorry. Back to the basics then?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy looked at Angel as they watched the students file out of the class.

"That went well," said Angel.

Buffy nodded. "Could have gone better I guess".

"Buffy," started Angel and she turned to look at him "I was only thinking…why did you ask that I teach this class? I mean…."

"Because I thought we could clear the air. After our little talk a while ago, after I'd first been bought back, I told you that things would be different from now on. That we'd be stronger as allies and nothing more. I care about you and I'm glad that you wanted to see me. But remember when I told you nothing could happen? that didn't mean that I never wanted to talk to you again. We can still be friends. It means that while we're here, you don't get to continue skulking round in the shadows never to be seen. You're a champion for the powers and you'd be a great teacher. They can learn a lot from you, even if they can never know who you are. The next lesson's yours by the way. So, we have a deal? While we're here, no dark talk about our past? No weird feelings between us?"

He smiled a little. "Ok deal".

She nodded. "Ok. So, I wonder when Dumbledore's going to clue us in on what this Voldemort guys up to?"

Angel shook his head. "I'm beginning to think that he doesn't even know".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can you believe that lesson?" exclaimed Hermione. "That was so ……"

"Yeah, it was amazing," agreed Harry.

"What do you mean amazing? It was bloody brilliant!" said Ron happily. "And I wouldn't have thought you'd approve, miss I like to do everything by the book!" He continued.

Hermione frowned and didn't say anything else.

"Did you see the way she treated Malfoy?" Ron went on. "I just loved the look on his face!"

Dawn burst into laughter. "Well, my sister does have that effect on people".

They all turned to look at her. "She's you're sister?" said Hermione finally.

"She must be a great sister," added Harry, stepping forwards.

Dawn nodded. "Some of the time. So, what do we have next? Can I sit with you guys?"

"Yes!" Said Ron and Harry at the same time.

Hermione rolled her eyes at this. "Sure, I guess," she answered Dawn. "And we've got herbolgy with Ravenclaw. Great, they always try to show off at everything".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the classes seemed to pass by in a blur for Harry and his friends. Never had they had as much fun in history as they had that day!

They all agreed that Mr Price and Mr Giles, although they did go on a bit, were much better then a ghost teaching them.

Herbology and Care of Magical creatures, although fun lessons anyway, were much better this year with the assistant teachers.

They all seemed to be sticking up for Harry and his friends, which was a relief as no one else knew what to say to Malfoy anyway except for McGonagall and Dumbledore.

Charms was the best lesson though. Willow taught them some new tricks, such as how to turn fire into ice and vice versa. Mr Flitwick looked almost relieved to have a break from teaching. Harry was impressed with Willow's spell casting.

The last class of the day was double potions, and although they usually dreaded this, they were looking forward to seeing what Snape would be like having someone else in the class.

Although Dawn was nervous about potions, considering she'd never made one in her life, she figured if she could make a feather float with her brand new wand, she could do anything. "Here we go," she murmured, and took her seat.


	7. Piper Vs Snape

Thanks for the reviews! will any other characters be in this fic or not? I'm going to be mean and say you'll have to wait and see.

**__**

Chapter Seven

Piper Vs Snape

Piper glanced up as the students took their seats. She glanced across at Severus Snape and actually shivered. They had only exchanged a few words, but already she hated the man! She sure as hell didn't trust him and she didn't know why Dumbledore did.

She smiled at Dawn Summers, noting that she seemed to have made some new friends already. Dawn was sitting between two boys - wow - one of them is Harry potter! thought Piper excitedly. She still hadn't seen the boy properly. He had been pointed out to her by

Buffy and she had been right. He just looked like a regular kid. She remembered something else that Buffy had said to her and her sisters.

"Yeah. A regular kid with the weight of the world on his shoulders. That's something we have in common!"

"Good afternoon," said Snape, silencing the room immediately, sounding as if the afternoon was anything but good. Piper went to stand by the door of the classroom as he spoke.

"You are going to work on your invisibility potion. By the end of this lesson, you should all be able to disappear and reappear with no mistakes. Is that understood? Now, turn to page 120 to see the ingredients list".

"Isn't this a bit advanced?" Piper spoke up, thinking of Dawn . "I mean, for those of us in the class who have just started? Dawn could have done things differently…."

"Mrs Halliwell. May I remind you who is teaching this class? And may I also remind you that you are my assistant and you're here to help the students only, not tell me how to do my job! And if things are to difficult for Miss Summers then perhaps she should have stayed at home and thought twice before coming here! Now, can we get on with the lesson?"

Piper looked away, annoyed.

The next hour was filled with the sound of students cutting and chopping and preparing the ingredients. Of course when the time came for testing, Hermione was invisible at once. Even Dawn got it right - and she was relieved because she'd heard certain stories about Snape.

"Excellent Malfoy," said Snape. "It's always good to know that you can count on Slytherin to get the work right! Unlike certain members of Gryffindor". He glanced at Neville.

Hermione looked at Dawn and rolled her eyes and Dawn giggled.

Snape whirled round to glare at her. "Something funny Summers?" he questioned her with an icy look.

"No sir," she stammered and lowered her gaze.

"Good," Snape said coldly. "Because if I thought you weren't concentrating on your work, I'd have to put you in detention. Not a good start for the first day of term is it?"

Snape came to stand in front of Harry and Ron. Piper folded her arms in front of her and narrowed her eyes. That hadn't been fair at all. Neither had that joke that had been aimed at Neville. She had to stop this!

Harry and Ron had messed up and they knew it. They had been so interested in Dawn that they hadn't paid any attention to the amounts of ingredients used.

"Well, well," said Snape cruelly. "Let's see what you two have achieved then. Nothing much! Look at that Potter, you're not even invisible at all. You may need this potion in coming days you should pay attention!"

Piper raised her eyebrows. Harry grimaced. Ron started to swallow his potion then, and he turned into a rabbit! "So you think this is a joke do you? A detention for you Mr Weasly".

This was too much for Piper. She came to stand behind Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn's table. "I told you this was too advanced - Professor," she said, although she could think of a few worse names she could call him. "And I don't think these kids deserve detention! And if they absolutely have to have one, I'll cover it. And if you're half as good a teacher as you claim to be, isn't it your task to encourage them and help them with their mistakes? Not pick on them just because their not in your house! Well, maybe you've never heard the word encouragement - you don't look like you have! I'm just making some suggestions as an assistant - sir".

Snape gave her a look of utter hatred and then stormed back to the blackboard.

"Homework will be to read up on your next assignment and write an essay on it. Class dismissed!" With that, the class made a hurried escape.

Piper looked once more at Snape. "Maybe Professor Dumbledore would like to know about your methods?" she questioned him.

"What makes you think he doesn't? I still teach here don't I? You can't just come in here and expect us to do things your way you know". Piper narrowed her eyes. "We'll see!" she told him, and then she joined the students.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before that evenings feast, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to go down to visit hagrid. He lived in a tiny wooden hut at the back of the castle grounds near the Dark Forrest.

"Dawn's great isn't she?" said Ron as they made their way across the grounds. The sun was setting.

"Yeah," agreed Harry.

"Oh please, would you two give it a rest and talk about something else?" asked hermione sounding annoyed. "I've really had it you know. She's nobody all that special. I mean, it's not like she's The Girl Who Lived or anything right?"

"That's not funny," Harry snapped back, not sure where the bad mood had come from. "We're just saying it's like we've known her for ages that's all".

"Well, you've known me for ages too. I don't see you guys going on about me this much. Wait - I didn't mean - oh just forget it!" Harry and Ron looked at each other in surprise and they all silently agreed to stop talking.

Hagrid answered the door with his cheery hello as usual. "How you holding up Harry? Do you want some tea?"

Harry shook his head, knowing what Hagrid meant. Anger and sorrow welled up inside him. "I…I'm ok I guess. I'm trying not to think much about…Sirius".

Hagrid nodded. "So, how's the first day of term? Meet anyone interesting?" He grinned mischievously.

"Oh yes," said Hermione, her bad mood outside temporarily forgotten about. "We have the most amazing teachers this year. And the good news is they all seem to be sticking up for us. Not that we need anyone to - oh, you know what I mean".

Ron nodded in agreement. "Can't you tell us anything more about them hagrid?" he asked pleadingly.

Hagrid sighed. "I really can't Ron. I promise I would if I could. But I will tell you this. They're very special people. They've all been through a lot in their time and are well known and respected, if you know the right places to look for them. And their good people to have on your side, not ones to be messed with. So do as they say and you'll be fine. Now, haven't you got a feast to get to?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Halliwells began to tuck into the great range of food spread out before them.

"So," said Paige to Piper. "How was your first day as a teacher?"

Piper grinned. "Well, it could have gone worse I guess. I could have ended up making Snape explode into a zillion pieces".

Phoebe laughed. "So, you guys got on that well?" Phoebe asked. She knew how Piper could get when she had a grudge against someone, from past experience.

Piper grimaced. "You have no idea. It's a shame you can't orb in and out of this place because of the magical barrier around it. I could get Leo to orb him to the Underworld!"

"Isn't that where the Source of all evil hangs out?" asked Paige and Piper grinned wickedly.

"Yep. Wonder what the consequences of that would be? huge I bet. I guess I'll forget that idea right?"

On the other side of the table the slayer and her friends were having a similar discussion. "So, you think you could be a full time teacher Buffy?" asked Cordelia. She had found herself sitting between the slayer and Angel, not a great place to be. Things had been known to get ugly.

Buffy sighed. "Yeah I guess. Not the rest of my life though. I got duties remember? Anyway, I just hope I don't have another weird and creepy dream like I had last week. I can handle most things except for dreams - coz you can't control them".

Cordelia and Angle shared a look. "What dream?" they both said at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The underground cavern was immense. Creatures of all shapes and sizes filled it. Giants and Goblins and other creatures of darkness. Yuck, huge spiders! At the back of the cave was a raised area, almost like a stage. There were several men on this stage, dressed in black robes. Death Eaters, she thought, although she didn't know how she knew the name. A man sat in a thrown made of bones, he was also dressed in black. She knew his name. All she could see were his read eyes. His name was Lord Voldemort.

He stood and the cavern went silent. "You all know who I am," he stated and his voice sounded cold. Void of all emotion. It sent shiver of dread through her. "My plan is almost ready to put into motion. Once I am strong enough to carry it out, you will know. Changes will come about in that castle that will shock them. They will not know what has hit them and they will not see it until it is too late..."

Suddenly he stopped. Buffy felt a terror she had never known before as he turned to stare at exactly where she was standing. She thought she had been invisible in the shadows, but then the hundreds of creatures turned to stare as well………

Buffy awoke with a gasp. "Oh, great," she muttered.


	8. Changes

**__**

Chapter Eight

Changes

Over the next few weeks, Buffy had little time to remember the disturbing dreams she'd been having, and whenever she finally did remember, something always came up to make her forget. And she hadn't had a chance to tell anyone either - When Cordelia and Angel had asked her about it, she'd been interrupted by another question from Willow.

Her And Angel's classes were enough of a distraction. They were proving a big success with the rest of the school, as were all the new teachers.

Thanks to a spell provided by Dumbledore, she had managed to contact Spike, Anya and Tara back in Sunnydale, to see how they had been coping.

"Look, if we really need you guys, we'll find a way to get you here ok? But only in an emergency!" this she'd told to Anya, who had been pissed they'd been gone so long and had wanted to see Xander.

Angel had also contacted Gunn, Fred and Lorne in LA. He had seemed concerned about someone named Connor - but he had been very reluctant to give her any information on him. Some baby he was looking after as part of a case….maybe she didn't want to know.

It had been strange talking to her other friends again. She'd almost forgotten that Sunnydale - or any of the real world even existed - almost. It was even stranger to be talking through a mirror. Her problems back home had seemed so far away. It was as if all the dark fears and doubts and sadness she'd held within her since coming back from heaven had eased the moment she'd first heard of Hogwarts. This was what she needed. A chance to gain a little perspective.

"Buffy?" said a voice behind her, disturbing her thoughts. "Are you ok?"

"Fine. I'm just thinking," she answered her sister.

"Just thought I'd let you know I'm studying by the lake with Harry…and his friends," she continued, adding the last part about his friends as if she'd only just thought of them. "In case you freak out that I'm missing or something".

Buffy laughed. "Why would I do that? I know you're safe here. I know I've been freaked out about you patrolling and everything, but I guess I can see now that you can look after your self. Just stay away from the Forbidden Forrest and you'll be fine," she paused for a moment. "So, how are things with you? Sorry I haven't talked to you much. Been busy. Teacher stuff".

Dawn's face lit up. "Oh, it's been so great. This is like a holiday or something. I've learned so much stuff too. How to become invisible and how to fly! I can actually ride a broomstick Buffy! Quidditch is fun…..I'm not actually on the team like Harry - who's a seeker. But I've practised some. Harry says I'm good - they might need someone else on the team soon. And the Gryffindor rooms are just amazing. Definitely best holiday ever".

"You talk a lot about Harry," teased Buffy. Dawn went quiet and looked away. "You know, you're studying with him, playing Quidditch…" Buffy continued, curious now. She'd only been joking before.

"The rest of his friends have all been there too. Don't go making this into a big deal!"

"Ok, ok. Saying no more about it," Buffy answered her with a smile.

"It wouldn't work anyway," Dawn muttered. "We live in different countries. His a famous wizard and I'm just me. Besides, he can't know anything about me, right? About us or what I've been through? Coz in that sense we have a lot in common".

"You'll work it out," was all the advice Buffy could offer her. "Hey, at least he isn't a member of the undead. Gotta be a plus right?"

Dawn abruptly changed the subject. "It's a shame only third years get to go on the trip to Hogsmeade this year," she said a little too brightly.

Buffy's eyes narrowed. She'd forgotten about that insane idea. "About that…I have to go now Dawn. I'm sorry, I'll talk to you later ok?"

Buffy practically ran up to Dumbledore's rooms. "Have you gone mad or something?" she asked him.

He looked up at her with a calm smile. "Hello Buffy," he said to her. "I wondered how long it would take you to see me after you'd heard the news".

"You realise it's crazy, right? What happened to keeping the students safe? And you're just letting them outside?"

"They will be safe. Would you care for a seat?" He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. Buffy hesitated, rolled her eyes and then sat down.

"I know that it seems - crazy. But I'm doing this for their own good. Now, there have indeed been signs in the world outside. Signs and clues that the Dark Lord is growing stronger again since my last meeting with him. Death Eaters have been seen around once more. Since I weakened Voldemort last year, they have been scarcely seen. In hiding no doubt".

"Death Eaters," murmured Buffy as something stirred in her memory. "But the children are not to suspect anything - at least not yet. Especially not Harry and his friends. They are not ready for another confrontation. Harry's next fight may well be his last. I am not ready for that. That is why I was about to send for you. You and one from each of your groups can follow the children at a distance. They will be supervised by prefects and teachers, as well as the good people of Hogsmead. Do you now trust my decision?"

Buffy shook her head. "Not really. I have a really, really bad feeling about this that's all. But I guess if Harry's staying at the castle…and we're watching the children…" she sighed.

"We have an agreement then?" asked Dumbledore.

She nodded reluctantly. "I just don't know if we can keep up this secret identity gig anymore, you know? I mean - Harry's not stupid. His gonna figure it out soon".

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I know".

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Dawn sat on a blanket under the shade of a huge tree by the lake. They ate from a picnic as they studied. "So, Dawn," said Ron. "You've been here a while and we still don't know much about you. Where are you from again?"

"What's it like in America?" asked Harry, trying to lighten his tone of voice. He'd been so angry at everyone last year - even before Sirius. It had started with people keeping secrets from him and Cedrics death. He was trying to change that now, as he'd learned that once you'd said something, sometimes it was too late to take it back. "What about your sister? How come she can fight like that?" he continued.

"Oh, she's just real into martial arts, and homes pretty boring," she answered vaguely. If you don't live on a hell mouth, she thought.

"Oh, goody," said Hermione, snapping a book shut suddenly. She made them all jump.

"What?" asked Dawn, surprised. Hermione had been acting strange lately, especially around her. Which was weird. She had seemed so nice at the start of term, Dawn had thought they were friends.

"Is it another 20 questions session on everything there is to know about Dawn?" Hermione continued. "Because if it is, that's it. I'm out of here," and with that, she got up and stormed off.

For a moment, the rest of them sat in silence. "I'd better go after her, right?" asked Ron and Harry nodded.

Soon, it was just him and Dawn. Dawn was staring hard at her book, occasionally looking up at him. Harry sighed. There was something that she wasn't telling him. Something about why she and the rest of the new teachers had suddenly turned up, and why Dumbledore and the rest had been so secretive. "So, if you can't tell me about where you're from, at least tell me about your family. What's it like to have a normal family? You obviously know my history. It's only fair".

Dawn hesitated. "Well, I wouldn't call my family normal. My mother…she died last year and my father ran out on us when I was little. So normal is definitely not the word. But I still have Buffy - and her friends. Giles is like a step father, and Willow and Xander and people back home are like sisters and brothers to me".

Harry looked away. "Sorry," he murmured. "So I guess you know what I feel like most of the time," he added as an after thought. Dawn nodded. "Yes, it's hard to loose someone you love. But at least I knew my parents. It must have been worse for you".

He looked up at her then in astonishment. Because that was exactly how he had been feeling. Those exact words summed it all up. We're definitely going to have to start looking into what's going on, he thought. Because it's obvious something is and it's driving m crazy trying to figure out what!

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Hermione didn't know why she was angry. She really had no idea. She liked Dawn. She had been the one to introduce Dawn to everyone, because Dawn had been new and she seemed nice. The answer came to her simply. She was jealous of the attention Ron and Harry had been giving Dawn. She was so confused she couldn't make out her own feelings.

She felt the presence of someone behind her and looked up quickly. It was Ron. Ron who had been her friend it seemed like forever. He was kind and he made her laugh and would do anything for her if she was in danger. And now he was paying more attention to someone else then her - why did that annoy her so much? "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Look, I'm sorry if me and Harry made you mad, Hermione. But we're just curious that's all. You know there's something going on we don't know about, we're just questioning her, that's all.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah, I know that. I'm not sure what's wrong with me ok?" There was a silence. "I guess I should go apologise or something. You guys don't seem to care about me anymore!" She added suddenly.

Ron stared at her in shock. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," she said hurriedly. "Forget it". Ron watched her go back to the lake, not knowing what had happened. She's gone mad, he thought. She must know I'd care if something happened to her, right? I'd care more then anyone.

"Hermione," he called out. "When you get back from Hogsmead….do you want to…." his voice trailed off. He'd been too late to ask her to the ball two years ago and now he couldn't even do this. She smiled at him.

"Sure, sounds like fun!"

TBC

Not sure what you think of Hermione and Ron together. Let me know. Dawn and Harry or Hermione and Harry? I like Hermione and Harry myself but i also like Dawn/Harry stories, so i couldn't decide. So for the moment it's Hermione/Ron.


	9. Trip To Hogsmeade

**__**

Chapter Nine

Trip To Hogsmeade

"Well, of course there's something going on with the new teachers," said Hermione as they sat in the gryffindor common rooms. Luckily Dawn wasn't around, so they were able to speak in private. "Unless you've been living under a rock for the past month," she continued, "any one would have guessed it".

"Besides, we've known for ages," added Harry. "It's just Dawn's always been hanging around so we haven't been able to do anything. There was the letter from Hagrid over the summer, the fact that all the other teachers haven't said anything about them, and how they seem to be in every lesson that we have".

"But you know what's even more strange?" said Hermione. "They always seem to be surprised by something. If they're teachers here, you'd think they'd know something about magic wouldn't you?"

"Right," agreed Ron. "Remember with the sorting hat? They acted like they'd never seen it before. And the other day I saw that Angel guy walking around near the hall and he ran into Dobby the house elf. You would have thought he'd been hit by a truck or something, the look on his face! I mean, everyone's heard of house elves, right?"

They paused a moment lost in their thoughts. "Hermione, you have Hogsmead today don't you?" asked Ron unhappily. Unfortunately he had earned himself a detention with Professor Snape and so had not been able to go.

She looked up and smiled at him. "Yes, in another fifteen minutes actually, glad you reminded me. We're still meeting up afterwards, right?"

Ron nodded, going red. Harry looked at him in surprise.

"Ok good. Look, Harry why don't you use your head while I'm gone ok? Sneak around, use the invisibility cloak and overhear one of their conversations".

They stared at her in shock. "Where's the real Hermione?" asked Ron.

She laughed, a little embarrassed. "I'm not saying I approve of you guys doing that. But it's what you should have done in the first place".

"It's not like we've had much of a chance is it?" asked Harry. "I mean, they've practically been watching my every move haven't they? That's another thing I'd like answers for. Doesn't anybody get by now that I hate secrets?"

"Don't worry mate. We do. You tell us practically 24/7," said Ron.

Harry grinned suddenly and looked at his best friends. "So if you already know that, would you like to tell me what's going on with you two…."

"And on that note…I have to go now," smiled Hermione and she was out of the door before anyone could stop her.

Harry turned on Ron. "Well?"

His friend looked even more embarrassed then he had when his mum had sent him the howler in their first year. "I have to get to detention," he mumbled and also jumped up, leaving the room.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Buffy, Piper and Wesley followed the students down to the nearby village at a safe distance. It seemed to have gotten even colder outside the castle. I guess it is England, thought Buffy as she wrapped her robes tighter around her. "You know, I hope they change the dress code soon," she muttered as they walked. "It's freezing!"

"Is it me or is this a really bad idea," said Piper, who was in the middle of the two. Buffy liked Piper. They had talked often while they had been here and become as close friends as she was with Willow. "It's what I've been telling Dumbledore for days now," answered Buffy. "But he keeps saying about them not finding out yet that there's going to be danger".

"Apparently the Ministry of Magic has covered things up so that the Daily Prophet doesn't report any sightings of Death Eaters," put in Wesley. "To be honest I'm not feeling that we're doing much by being here. Angel's feeling the same way".

Buffy glanced up at this. "Really? What's he said?"

Wesley shook his head. "Just that Dumbledore's not telling us everything. We're supposed to be protecting Harry from Voldemort. But we've been here a month and we haven't seen anything suspicious. Dumbledor hasn't told us hardly anything about this so called Dark Lord. Only the basics".

Buffy sighed. "Maybe he thinks if we know too much too soon we'll blow our cover," she replied thoughtfully. "We know enough that There's gonna be a big fight to the death, we just don't know when".

"Don't know about you guys," said Piper. "But I'm about ready to do that anyway. Blow our cover i mean. I'm already feeling guilty as it is. Haven't you heard Harry talking about secrets and how he doesn't like them?"

"Well…nobody likes secrets…" started Wesley, but Piper interrupted him heatedly.

"And, not being selfish here…maybe I am just a little. But…I'm willing to see this through to the end. Of course I am. I'm not about to abandon someone when their in trouble, but…it's just - are we here forever? We do have innocents at home. I have a husband at home - who I would like to see again before the years out!"

There was a silence after Pipers little speech. It had hit a nerve with all of them. "We speak to Dumbledore as soon as we get back," decided Buffy. "He said he would explain everything soon anyway, but he also said something about Harry not being ready yet for any more information…."

Hogsmeade looked like it had come straight from the scene on a postcard. It was perfect, with the rolling hills surrounding it and the tiny houses with thatched roofs. The shops were amazing. They passed the sweetshop honey dukes and the post office with owls flying in and out carrying letters. They passed the Three broomsticks Inn.

For a moment they forgot their fears as they stared around the village. It was amazing to them how many things could still surprise them. But then it was once again back to business as they followed the children around. They had to split up at one point to follow the different groups.

Buffy sat in the shadows of the Inn, Piper followed a group to the Shrieking Shack and Wesley patrolled the main village.

Hermione Granger stood by the group of students by the Shrieking shack. Several teachers stood in a group watching them, and she didn't see Piper hiding in the shadows of the nearby trees. She heard a voice behind her and silently groaned. Malfoy. Just what she needed. She was already nervous enough as it was going back to the castle to meet Ron, she didn't need this too.

"What's the matter granger," he said rudely. "You're friends abandoned you have they? I see they're more interested in that American girl these days. You miss being the bell of the ball?"

"Shut up," she told him sharply, wishing he'd go away.

"Stupid mud blood," he snarled then. "You'll regret everything you've ever said to me soon enough I'll bet. Dark times are coming".

She whirled round on him. "What would you know about it?" She snapped. He looked like he was regretting his slip of the tongue already.

"Nothing. It's obvious though isn't it? It's been quiet for too long. Only last year Voldemort was going to destroy you all and now his just vanished? Into thin air? He always comes back you know".

"You sound like a death eater," she countered. "I'm sure Dumbledore would love to know what you just said Malfoy".

His face paled a little at this. "I see you've been hanging around with Weasley," he said lightly. "Big mistake Granger. You can to better then that. Maybe not. You are a mud blood after all". With that he turned away, leaving her furious and on the verge of tears she was so angry. How dare he……

The wind started to pick up and the sun disappeared behind a cloud. "Time to get going students…" called one of the teachers.

.In the shadows, Piper felt icy cold. Something's out there, she thought. I knew this was a bad idea. But she couldn't see a thing.

Buffy walked out of the three broom sticks as the rain began to fall and looked wildly about her. She had felt something had gone wrong, horribly wrong…but there was nothing.

Wesley stood suddenly still, as if trying to hear something. But all he could hear was the rain.

As they followed the students back to the castle, the rain started to fall even more heavily. Buffy kept looking back to the village uncertainly.

"I know," said Piper. "I felt something to. Something was watching us".

"We really need to speak to Dumbledore," said Wesley. "As soon as we get back".

**__**


	10. Order Of The Phoenix

****

Chapter Ten

The Order of the Phoenix

He stood at the edge of the village, watching as the students departed. He was shrouded in a cloak of invisibility and there was a cruel smile upon his lips.

So, Voldemort had been right. There were strangers in the wizarding world. Strangers who could possibly help the Potter boy bring about his downfall.

_Find out who the strangers are,_ said a voice in his mind. _Whatever they are they will not stop the events that are about to happen. The events that have been prophesied. But they will prove_ _annoyingly in the way if they are who i think they are_. _Find out all you can_.

It is already being taken care of, he replied

………………………………............................................................................................................................

It was getting late. Harry sat in the shadows by the window at the back of the common room, listening to the storm rage outside that had slowly been building all day. The fire was only barely alight, the room dark. He shivered slightly, but he couldn't get to sleep. Too many thoughts raced around his mind

Half an hour ago, Ron and Hermione had entered the room, but hadn't noticed him as they'd slipped upstairs. He'd looked away as his friends had said they're goodnights and gone their separate ways. Guess he'd have to get used to that now, he thought a little sadly. It was going to make things even more weird around here, that's for sure.

Needless to say, he hadn't had the chance to tell them what he had found out that afternoon, much to his disappointment. Because he didn't know what to make of it, and Hermione was the girl for that sort of thing!

He had been hiding outside the staff room, listening in on the new teacher's conversations, as Hermione had told him.

Paige, Phoebe and Angel had been in the room, talking to Giles and Cordelia.

"What time are they back from the trip?" asked Cordelia.

"Should be any minute now," Angel answered her. "I agree with her about this whole thing being a bad idea."

"And I agree with Piper," said Phoebe. "I really need to know when the big showdowns gonna happen. I hate waiting - everyone nows that! I mean - is this a long term thing?"

"It certainly looks that way," said Giles. "And if it is we must make more stable preparations on the hell mouth. Spike may do whatever Buffy says since she came back….but that won't last for long".

"Spike?" Angel had said, sounding less then pleased to hear the name. "You left Spike in charge of the hell mouth? Giles…a chip in the head is not the same thing as a soul. He could turn on Anya and Tara at any minute…."

"The chip prevents him from hurting anyone," said Giles. "He feels immense pain if he does. And while Buffy's been gone, I hate to say it, but his proven a powerful ally. Annoying but powerful. And he looks out for Dawn, a promise he kept to Buffy. I'm not defending him Angel, don't give me that look. I agree with you completely, there is great evil in him. Which is why we need more stable arrangements."

"I'm lost here," Paige had said.

Don't worry," said Cordelia. "Me too. Since when does Spike work for the good guys again?" 

"But I guess we have no choice but to trust him since we're here," Continued Giles. "Unfortunately. Sorry Cordelia. In answer to your question - I'm not honestly sure".

Harry had been completely lost as well. What was this talk of souls and chips? And what was a hell mouth?

He sighed. No real answers had been found out except one. Dumbledore was hiding things again. Last year he'd been mad about the prophecy being kept from him. But this time was different. Everyone knew about something. He was beyond mad, beyond angry. And he wasn't sure he could look Dumbledore in the eye if he ran across him. At least this time I'm controlling my anger though, he thought bitterly. Have to get points for that, right?

By this time the fire had gone out completely. Harry had just been drifting to sleep where he was, when he heard the sound of footsteps. He looked up, but couldn't quite make out who it was. They had long hair, so definitely a girl.

He grabbed his cloak He just knew if he followed, he would get some answers. He whispered the new password to get out of the room and followed the girl out of the Gryffindor tower. He now knew that it was Dawn.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Hey Piper," said Dawn.

"Dawn!" exclaimed the oldest Halliwell sister. "What are you doing out here?"

Dawn smiled innocently. "You didn't think I'd miss out on a secret meeting did you?" at Piper's puzzled look, she laughed. "Oh come on. You must have known I'd find out somehow! I over heard Buffy talking to you guys when she got back from the trip today".

For a moment there was silence. "I guess you're going to have to come with aren't you?" sighed Piper. "Fine, ok. This way".

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"I'm glad you could all attend this meeting at such a late hour," said Dumbledore. "I know that the past few weeks have been trying for you all".

"That's one word for it," said Paige with a grin. "Information overload," agreed phoebe.

The door to his office opened slightly and in walked Piper and Dawn. "What are you doing here?" asked Buffy at the same time as Paige said "I wondered where you were," to Piper.

"I had to come," Dawn replied. "I'm part of this too, right?"

"Now that you are here though, before we get into long speeches, I would like to introduce you to the main members of The Order of the Phoenix. They have risked their very lives in coming here tonight of course, but Buffy is right. The time has finally approached where I need explain things to you in more detail".

A secret door at the back of the office opened, one that Buffy had missed when she had been up here before, and the order filed into the room.

"Yes, it is a bit cramped in here isn't it?" Dumbledore smiled. He waved his wand and an illusion was set in place. The room was made to look twice as big as before, with extra chairs added, and teas, coffee's and hot chocolates on the table.

"Let me introduce you," said Dumbledore after they had settled down. "This is Remus Lupin. Alastor Moody - known to us as Mad Eye. This is Arhur Weasley… and you all know Severus Snape".

Piper blinked in surprise. "But…"she started lamely.

"Does this surprise you, Mrs Halliwell? Good," Snape answered her coldly.

"I don't mean to be rude…actually, yeah I do….but you don't seem to be the save the world kind of guy that's all. You don't seem to care much about Harry".

There was a silence. Piper cringed slightly, realising that wasn't the best first impression she could have made. Everyone was looking at her in surprise. Snape actually looked away. "I have my reasons," he answered her finally.

"Shall we continue?" asked Dumbledore.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Harry stood outside the door to Dumbledore's office. He knew what happened after you figured out the password. The door opened and you went up a moving spiral staircase that seemed to go on forever. Then you entered the most interesting room in the castle. But there was a slight problem. He didn't know the new password. He'd tried everything from the last years pass word sherbet lemon to open , but nothing worked.

Sighing impatiently, he sat on the floor hidden in the shadows behind a statue- that luckily didn't move. I'll just have to wait, he thought, annoyed. They have to talk about what happened on their way down. And when they do, maybe I'll be able to find out some real answers.


	11. The Meeting

**__**

Chapter Eleven

The Meeting

"So," said Dumbledore finally. "You have all gathered information from me - sparingly I may add - about what you are doing here. And I assume you have wondered why we are having this meeting so late into your stay as well".

"The thought had crossed our minds," said Willow.

"Well, the lateness for this meeting is because I wanted the order here and they have been all over the country gathering information in the past few months. And the reason for secrecy, is If I announced to the world that the champions for the powers that be were going to be working in my school, voldemorts plans would be put into effect much sooner then we're prepared for. And you wouldn't just have to worry about him. I'm sure you have a list of enemies that would want to track you down. And as for Harry…" Dumbledore sighed. "I admit freely and selfishly that I don't want him to worry about his part in all this until he has to. He is already coping with the death of a friend and his godfather and a looming prophecy.".

"But imagine how his going to feel when he learns all of this," said Cordelia, much to everyones surprise. "Wouldn't it be better just to tell him who we are? I mean, no one else has to know…"

Remus lupin smiled at her. "I agree with you. Harry has a right to know. But it wouldn't just be Harry. Knowing him as well as I do, he'll find out eventually on his own. And he'll be mad we've kept this from him. But as soon as he knows, his friends will find out. Then in less then the time it takes you to blink, the school will know - and then the ministry of magic and then the wizarding world".

"So what are Voldemort's plans exactly?" asked Wesley.

"It doesn't look good," said Arthur Weasley grimly. "There have been sightings of Death Eaters again around the country. They seem to have come out of hiding again since there attack on the ministry".

"More signs of violence everywhere you look," said Mad Eye seriously. "It's even effecting the muggle world. Although they act stupid most of the time, people are starting to notice. The Death Eaters are using the mind controlling curse to take over muggles to add them to His army".

"Army?" asked Paige.

"Why does there always have to be an army?" muttered Angel.

"He has been gathering dark forces for sometime now," said Snape, who hadn't said anything in a while since Pipers remark about him now seeming like a good guy. "I learned that he has the trolls and giants on his side. But that's not all. He has a spell to control dragons now as well".

"Bad tidings indeed," murmured Dumbledore. "He knows we will use everything in our power to protect Harry before the time comes that…."

"Wait," said Dawn. "You keep saying protect Harry. I thought we were here to stop the bad guys. It's what we do".

Dumbeldore looked at her sadly. "I'm afraid that isn't possible".

There was a shocked silence. The Members of the Order looked at Dumbledore in horror. "What are you talking about?" said Arthur. "I thought - if the slayer…if these people can't stop Voldemort then who can?"

"Is there something you've been keeping from us?" asked lupin quietly.

"There is only one person who can defeat Voldemort".

Buffy noticed that nobody at this table seemed to flinch at his name - except perhaps Mr Weasley.

"Harry Potter," answered Snape. For once his voice didn't seem to drip with hatred at the name.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. The reaction was as predicted. All the members of the order looked shocked at this news and the forces of light looked stunned that there was an enemy they couldn't beat.

"This has been written in a prophecy," Dumbledore said loudly over the sudden noise in his office. "He will have power the dark lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives" There was a silence at this.

"Prophecies aren't always set in stone," said Giles hopefully. "Buffy herself has defied them a number of times….."

"And I still hope that is the case," Dumbledore answered him. "But this prophecy is as accurate as I can make it. And our prophecies usually come to pass. I have tried to find a - how would you put it? A loop hole. A flaw. Something that can change the future. But there's nothing".

"Us being here has got to count for something," said Piper. "Otherwise why were we summoned here at all? There has to be some reason you've heard of us. Some reason that you're pasts are linked with some of our members. There's always a reason".

Buffy had been unusually silent throughout the meeting, something nudging her memory that she wished would stay at the back of her mind. "it's worse then that," she said quietly, so quietly that she hadn't been heard at first.

"Buffy?" asked Willow in concern.

"I've…." she hesitated. "I've been having dreams. Ever since I got here. But things kept happening that made me forget them. I'm not sure if they've come to pass yet, but in one of my dreams Voldemort had summoned an army - and he seemed to know I was there. He was looking at me".

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Angel.

Buffy shook her head. "I don't know. I kept forgetting".

"This is nothing but a nightmare," said Snape.

"The dreams of slayers are often prophetic," explained Wesley. "They can predict future events. Buffy - is that all you remember?"

She nodded unhappily. "I'm sorry. There's just been so much on my mind….what with things at home as well…I …"

Angel gave her a confused look, as if to say he wanted to know what else she was worried about. She tried hard to ignore him, just like she was trying to ignore thoughts of how friendly Spike had been towards her and Dawn lately. It had never been easy to ignore either of them. Focus buffy, she told herself. Thoughts like that are why your in this mess now.

"Of course," said Dumbledore. "Don't worry, we haven't expected you to adapt to our world just like that. We have to assume that these dreams are of future events. We must start to make more secure plans of our own. That is part of the reason I called you here. Not to - defeat the bad guys, but to protect".

" So maybe voldemort knows that we're already here," said Piper. "We told you what we felt at the village yesterday…."

"Yes. We shall have to be on our guard," said Dumbledore. "if he does know, then secrecy is of no more use. But until we have further proof of that - our plan continues. Now, I think we should all get some sleep".

The meeting was suddenly over. Buffy exchanged good byes with the Order, feeling sad that the next time they met, they would be at war. It was even more saddening to know that some of them may not survive the coming battle. Buffy had to remind herself that that was the case for her and her friends. Things may seem magical here on the outside, but the reality was that they had a job to do. It was why she had been called here, why she felt she had to leave her duties on the Hellmouth. If Voldemort succeeded, there wouldn't be much of a home left to defend. It was something she had seriously been forgetting.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Buffy and the others came down from Dumbledore's office in separate groups to avoid suspicion. Buffy was feeling very anxious about upcoming events.

"That didn't solve anything," said Dawn. "I mean, it told us more details bout the facts and we met the order of the Phoenix, but it didn't tell us what's going to happen or what we're going to do about it". She was speaking in a whisper, not expecting anyone to be in the corridors this late.

Buffy sighed. "Well, we just have to do whatever we can to help Harry when the time comes". she answered tiredly.

"As long as we get to tell him soon," muttered Dawn after a brief silence. "I can't keep this up much longer. You know how I am with secrets".

Harry sat in the shadows and listened to them in shocked silence. His anger was hardly in control at all, but somehow he managed to remain hidden.

" Well, I guess whatever's coming won't be as bad as anything else we've faced right?" Xander was saying now. "I mean, this Voldemort guy can't have anything on Glory. She was definitely worse".

Buffy smiled slightly. "I don't know Xand. For once you could be wrong".

"Buffy will save the day though," said Willow proudly. "She always comes through for us in the end".

Buffy shook her head sadly. "Maybe not this time. Sure, I'm the slayer, but you heard Snape. The events foretold can't be stopped".

"It just seems like maybe we've met our match this time," said Angel a few minutes later. "You always say that," said Cordelia. "Always. And every time I end up saying I told you so. What's with the defeatists attitude guys? We'll beat this thing. I mean, it's not just us, we've got The charmed ones as …."

"keep it down," hissed Wesley.

She winced and nodded. "Right. All I'm saying is we've got back up, that's all. Things would be much worse if we were on our own".

A few minutes later Piper, Phoebe and Paige came out of Dumbledore's office. "Wow, that was long," Paige commented. "And not the least bit encouraging".

"Well, we've stopped prophecies before," Piper reminded her sisters. "This time won't be any different".

"Your so stubborn," said Phoebe. "think about it, have you ever seen this dark lord in the Book of…"

"Shhh……" said Piper.

"The you know what?" finished Phoebe, looking around. "I mean, it's just strange. And Leo's never mentioned any of this to us before".

Piper chose to ignore her sister as they walked off into the shadows of the school.

Once they had disappeared, Harry stood up. It was the early hours of the morning, so it was too late to wake the others. But it was clear to him now. Dumbledore had sent for more protection against Voldemort, but even these people - whoever they were - might not be enough to stop events from taking place.

Why couldn't he have just told Harry what had been going on? Didn't anyone know that he could handle it? That he could look after himself? Was that so much to ask for, a little respect? What was even worse was that the Order were here. They were in the castle at this very moment. Lupin, Mad Eye, everyone. He hadn't seen them all summer and now he wasn't even allowed to know they were here.. He remembered Remus's last words to him. "if you ever need us then call…" that was a joke.

He needed them all. Right now. He needed them to be straight with him and give him answers. He was so angry that he lashed out and hit the statue, bruising his knuckles in the process. It stung slightly, but he barely noticed.

Finally feeling tired, he headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Harry had been in such a state, that he hadn't noticed who else had been hiding out side the door that led up to Dumbledore's office.

Draco Malfoy stepped forward, a grin on his face. He had been out near the kitchens with Crabbe and Goyle, watching in amusement as they tried to steal some cakes. He had heard the raised voices of Mr Giles and Mr Price saying something about a meeting and had decided to follow. He had always had his suspicions about the new teachers, and this new information confirmed it.

He knew several people who would love to know what he had just overheard. This could only get better for him…and it might finally get Harry Potter out of his life for good.


	12. vision Girls

_**Chapter 12**_

I have made some changes to chapter eleven as i have noticed several mistakes - just to let you know if you were confused. Hope you like it so far.

_**Vision Girls**_

Hermione was waiting with Ron outside their Divination class, while they waited for the teacher to show up.

At first Harry wondered what Hermione was doing here, having walked out of the lesson two years ago, claiming it was a loud of rubbish. Then he noticed that she was holding Ron's hand and he understood. He wasn't the only one who'd noticed. Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were whispering together and looking their way. At breakfast Malfoy had made several comments which had nearly led to a fight between him and Ron right in front of the teachers!

Hermione turned to him suddenly, looking a lot more cheerful then she had been this morning. "So, did you find out anything about the new teachers yesterday?" she asked brightly.

Harry raised his eyebrows. Something was wrong. "Look," he said to her. "I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to avoid the subject of you and Ron. But you know what? I understand. I'm not going to be mad or act strangely because of it and I'm not going to stoop to Malfoys level and shout at you for not telling me straight away because we're friends. That is what you're worried about right?"

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other guiltily. "Well…how did you know?" asked Ron finally.

Harry smiled. "it's really not that big a deal. I'm happy for you guys".

Hermione beamed at him. "Well, now we've got that sorted, what about my earlier question?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I found out loads," he said. His voice was a little bit darker then he'd meant it to be. "Sorry," he muttered quickly. "I did find out stuff. Something about a slayer and the Charmed Ones. But I don't know who we'd ask about them. Ever heard of them before?"

Hermione shook her head, which kind of shocked Harry. She normally knew all about this. "I would say we could look it up," she answered him. "But I have a feeling they wouldn't be in any books in this school, if they are at all. If Dumbledore wants their identities secret……" she frowned in concentration.

"Hey guys," said Dawn brightly as she joined them. Harry glanced up as she approached their group. A tense silence fell about them. Dawn couldn't have failed to notice it. "Well," she continued a little more awkward. "I'm so glad no ones here yet. I've been here a month and I still get lost! Hey Hermione, what are you doing here? I mean - oh…" her voice trailed of as she remembered what had happened that morning. "Right, I remember. So….we've got a free after this and then it's Dark Arts. You guys want to do something?" she paused again.

Harry looked at his friends warily. "Sorry - I've got a last minute quidditch practice before this afternoons game," he told her.

"And…we really need to do some homework," said Hermione, taking Ron's hand again.

Dawn looked a little hurt. Harry felt a little guilty that they were shutting her out. But he really did have to practice because once again they were facing slytherine and he couldn't afford to loose. And he knew Ron and Hermione were looking into the new teachers and they didn't want Dawn hanging around. But why should he feel guilty? Dawn was the one keeping secrets. All she had to do was tell them the truth about who she was and it wouldn't be like this.

"Oh. Fine…I get it. I'm not stupid you know," laughed Dawn. "You guys want to be alone and…." she turned to look at Harry. "look…I'm sorry if I've done something to upset you. You seem to be avoiding me ever since that day at the lake. I just….I thought we were friends. I could come to practice? I was thinking about trying out for the team…."

"Do you think you've done something to upset me?" he returned her question. "If you've been truthful with …all of us…then you wouldn't be thinking that. So….in that case everything's fine!"

Dawn looked at him doubtfully. "Right. Fine". With that she moved across the corridor to speak with Lavender.

"Are you crazy?" said Ron.

"Yes Harry," said Hermione. "Remember what Hagrid said? We should stay on their good side? And I though you liked Dawn".

"I do. But until this is cleared up, I don't think I can like any of them right now. Even if they are trying to protect me".

"Hello class," said a voice from behind them. "your teacher is going to be a little bit late today. Actually - I'm teaching this class this morning".

As the class began to move Hermione waved goodbye and headed to her extra ancient Runes lesson.

Cordelia looked at the class sitting waiting expectantly for her to start and she wished she was back in LA. Why did I think this was a good idea? She asked herself.

"Ok," she said. "I know this is a bit of a change for you. But we're going to be looking at the gift of second sight in a different way then you're used to…" she cringed at how lame that sounded. She had only just had time to briefly put this class together.

"Miss Chase, can I ask you something?" said Harry, feeling suddenly reckless. She looked up and nodded. "Have you ever heard of a vampire slayer?"

Cordelia tried to mask her shock at this question. why did this always happen to her.

Dawn's eyes widened and she tried to stifle the gasp that came from her at this question. How had Harry even heard that term before?

How to handle this, thought Cordelia desperately. "Yes," she said finally. The whole class was listening in rapt attention. "Yes I have," she continued. "But it's a myth. A legend. No proof has ever been found to support it".

Ron was looking at Harry in amazement. "Tell us about the legend," Harry pressed on relentlessly.

"It's about a…person gifted with supernatural strength, speed and healing powers," said Cordelia hesitantly. "Supposedly they work for some higher power to rid the world of evil. Like I said, a fairy tale. Created to scare the forces of evil so that we can have a chance at them. Now…let's continue with the lesson".

The subject was closed. Harry frowned. He had noticed how Cordelia had said person instead of boy or girl. But Buffy had said she was the slayer. And it certainly fit. Supernatural speed and strength - where else had she learned all those fight moves she taught them in class? So, at least he knew a little bit more about her.

As the class drew to a close and they began to file out of the room, Harry hesitated and turned back to face Cordelia. "What's up Harry?" she asked tiredly.

"Are you sure it's a legend?" he asked earnestly. She met his gaze and he thought he detected a little sadness within her eyes.

"Yes Harry. A fairy tale. Nothing for you to worry about. I don't know where you even heard about it…."

Suddenly she was cut off as she collapsed. It took Harry by surprise as she fell behind her desk. He heard her cry out in what definitely sounded like pain. "Are you ok?" he asked, moving forward to get a better look.

As soon as he started to move forward, she stood up again. "Sorry," she murmured softly. "Just felt a little dizzy. Headache…I have to go see the school nurse. Why don't you get to your next class ok? Go on, don't worry about me".

As Cordelia watched him go she groaned in pain. After painkillers, she had to find Angel. That had been a pretty bad vision.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Phoebe, what's wrong?" asked Piper in alarm. They were in the staff room for a quick break before Piper had to get to another lesson in hell - otherwise known as potions.

Her sister had sunk down onto a chair with a worried look on her face. "I just had a vision. Of Harry".

TBC


	13. Quidditch In The Rain

**__**

Chapter Thirteen

Quidditch in the Rain

That afternoon, everyone was getting ready for the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor match. Buffy was looking out of one of the windows. The weather had decided to take a drastic turn for the worse since the storm last night, which didn't look good for either team. Although, she still didn't get why everyone made such a fuss over this game. She had actually seen Professor Mcgonagal and Snape making a bet on who would win - like they didn't have more important things to be worrying about?

"Buffy, I've been looking for you guys all over the place! I swear this castle is actually a maze designed just to annoy me! Have you seen Angel?"

Buffy turned to face Cordelia and shook her head. "No, not since class. How come?"

"I had a vision this morning. Of Harry".

"Oh, that's right, you're a seer now. Willow explained it all to me". Buffy was still amazed at how much Cordelia had changed over the past three years. From head cheer leader, to founder of Angel Investigations and link to the powers that be. It was enough to make you think anything was possible. Almost anything. "So, what happened? You can tell me as well you know".

They moved out of the way of a group of third years who were running late to the match, the corridors now nearly deserted. Cordelia lowered her voice anyway, just in case.

"You're not going to like it. It seemed to confirm everything that Dumbledore said last night. I saw Harry fighting against Voldemort - and it looked like he was loosing".

"Great. You didn't get anything else? Like - how much time we have left? Where this is supposed to happen?"

"No. It's like your dreams. You didn't know if that army had already been gathered or not - well I don't know much about this. Except, it was strange. I didn't get a sense of - panic. Or dread - I didn't feel any grief. You know, how you'd normally feel if you were about to see someone being killed? I felt like this was how it was meant to be, but there was a way round it. Like what I was seeing was what might happen if we didn't figure out a plan".

"So…the powers think there's a chance we can stop this?" asked Buffy hopefully.

Cordelia shrugged. "Maybe not stop it. But it might not be as hopeless as Dumbledore says it is. i think we're going to play a bigger part in this then just back up".

"We should get out there," sighed Buffy finally. Cordelia nodded and they walked out into the daylight.

They joined Willow, Wesley and the rest of their friends on the teachers stand, wrapping their cloaks tighter around them against the chill wind. "It' going to rain," groaned Xander. "This is so bad. And I spent so long with the captain of the team helping them out".

"So, what exactly is this game then?" asked Buffy.

"His suddenly an expert on the subject," grinned Paige. "Watch out though, once he gets started he won't shut up!" and as expected Xander started a long speech on the rules of the game, its history, and all the famous teams in the world.

"Does anyone understand what his going on about?" asked Buffy.

Phoebe grinned and shook her head. "We just let him talk". Her grin faded slightly as she met the slayers gaze. "I meant to find you earlier. I had a vision about Harry".

"You to?" asked Buffy, raising an eyebrow.

A loud cheer erupted from the crowd as the Gryffindor team took their positions.

"I'll tell you after the game." Phoebe had to shout over the sudden boos that could probably be heard for miles around.

"That's the Slytherin group," Willow explained to Giles and Wesley.

"We're not that stupid Willow," said Giles. "We have eyes. And despite what you think, I do watch sport occasionally! I'll be able to pick this up!"

Wesley grinned at Giles and Willows bickering. He could see he hadn't missed much development between the Scooby gang and Giles while he'd been in LA. Ripper was still very much the father figure to them.

"It's a shame Angel isn't here to see this," Willow continued as the game started.

"Well - it is daytime," said Wesley. He was amazed at how his own relationship with Buffy's friends had changed. For one thing, they actually seemed to listen when he talked now, and they valued his opinion. Sometimes.

"And they're off!" said Lee Jordan. For all their lack of enthusiasm, Buffy and the others soon became engrossed in the game as much as everyone else.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Can you believe we won?" said Neville excitedly as he followed Ron and Hermione. Luna followed them closely as they went to meet Harry.

"I always new that we would," she said wistfully.

"Since when?" said Neville. "All the time you kept saying how they'd all fall of their brooms if this weather kept up".

"I feel bad for Dawn," Hermione was saying, looking over as Dawn made her way over to meet with her sister - once again by herself.

"I know," answered Ron. "But we're his friends right? And maybe we shouldn't trust her".

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione looked at him briefly. "What ever else, we have to remember that they're the good guys. They're here to protect us and their risking their lives to do it. Harry's just mad because he likes Dawn and she's not telling him the truth".

"Which is a big thing with him lately," Ron continued. "I guess after all his been through. We're lucky he forgave us so easily".

"Well, he knew we'd tell him eventually. I wonder though…" Hermione paused. "His so big on secrets, but there's something his not telling us. Why is he so mad at Dumbledore for not telling him about the teachers? It's bad but - surely he can understand it? What else has Dumbledore kept from Harry?"

"Never thought of that one," said Ron thoughtfully.

"Maybe we should just stay out of this one," Hermione finished.

"Are you crazy? We may do a lot of things, but we don't do that. We've always stood by Harry, and that's what we'll do this time what ever the poblem is".

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Dawn, are you sure you're ok?" asked Buffy as she and her sister hurried to get in from the rain. She was still thinking about Phoebe's vision, exactly like Cordelias. Was it coincidence them both getting the vision at the same time?

"I…guess so. Harry's kind of been avoiding me. His been acting strange around me since the day we studied together, but now his not even talking to me. And Ron and Hermione always stop talking when I walk past. It's like they know something".

Buffy frowned slightly. "Well, Cordelia told me earlier that Harry was asking a lot of questions in her class today. About me. We'll have to be more careful". Although she had a feeling it was already too late for that!

With that they walked into the Hall, ready for the feast which was held in gryffindors honor.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Malfoy sat by the fire in the Slytherin Common room. Everyone was at the feast, so he was perfectly safe to do what he had to. He pulled out the role of parchment and re-read the letter he had written. It seemed perfect. It had everything in it. All about the new teachers and what they were. There were several copies of the letter, and he didn't know who to send it to first. Finally making up his mind, he made his way up to the owlery. He beckoned to his own owl, which glided across the room and settled on his arm.

He paused slightly. What he was about to do would ruin the lives of not just Harry Potter, but Dumbledore and all the rest of them. Dumbledore would never be allowed to teach again - as he had put everyone's lives in danger just by bringing the new teachers here. And if Voldemort's followers knew who was supposedly protecting Potter, they'd know how to get rid of them to make things easier in killing Him. So he wouldn't only be helping to end one persons life…it would be several. He may be bad but could he live with that?

He shook his head and watched as the owl flew out of the window. Maybe not, but could he live with the consequences if he didn't do this? He had thought he would feel glad not to live in the constant shadow of Harry Potter, but if they even had a clue that he was thinking of betraying them, it wouldn't really matter what he did, because it would be his turn to die.

But he still had a nagging feeling this was a bad idea. Of all his bad ideas this was the worst, no matter what he was lead to believe.

With troubled thoughts for the first time in his life, he made his way back to the great hall.

TBC

Thanks for the reviews. By the way, i hope you're up for a long story - i just keep thinking of loads of ideas for this so it could go on for a while!!


	14. The Outside World

Sorry about the long wait!!

**_Chapter Fourteen_**

**_The Outside World_**

Mrs Weasley sat at the kitchen table, a worried frown on her face. She kept looking at the clock on the wall, waiting for Arthur to get back.

"Don't worry mum," said Bill calmly. "Dad will be back soon".

"I know, you're right. It's just, after what's happened out in Romania, and what's going on up at the school, I just fear for this family. And no one's seen Percy in weeks. Not since…you know….that night at the ministry".

Bill scowled at her for a moment. "I think the less said about Percy the better, don't you mum? Git can't make up his mind. First he says his disowned us because we're telling the truth. Now he says he'll do what ever the ministry decides. No matter which way this goes, his still not talking to us. Apparently - we're just an embarrassment to him," he said to her, a little more sharply then he'd meant to.

Suddenly they both heard the reassuring sound of the front door being opened, and Arthur appeared before them. "You're ok!" gasped Molly, hugging him tightly.

He smiled a little sheepishly. "Well - why wouldn't I be?"

"Arthur. I haven't seen you in days, off on all those missions for Dumbledore. And then that meeting up at the castle….your sure you weren't seen at all?"

Arthur shook his head reassuringly. "No, molly. Don't worry". He looked up at his oldest son with a grim smile. "Read this…" he chucked bill a copy of the Daily Prophet.

Bill's eyes widened as he continued to read.

We have discovered news of a tragedy out in Romania, covered up for reasons unknown. Charlie Weasley has disappeared, following the strange and alarming behaviour and ultimate escape of the dragons in his care. Has he gone on a reckless goose chase to retrieve them? Has he been gravely hurt in their escape? The compound that they have called their home for the last several years is now badly damaged and burned. A team has been sent out there to investigate, and so far all have been found except Charlie. This is an extreme coincidence to happen so soon after the recent attack on the ministry of magic. The Weasley family continue to wait anxiously for news…but we have to wonder at why this tragedy hasn't been heard of until now……

"What the…" Bill murmured.

"What is it?" asked Molly, snatching the news paper from him. "No," she whispered. "Oh no. How did they find out? I didn't want anyone knowing, they have enough problems to deal with. What will Ron think Arthur? I didn't want him to worry…this is one of the most important of his school years…"

"Ron will be upset," agreed Arthur sadly. "But he is in the best of care dumbledore can provide".

Bill glanced up at this. Although he wanted nothing more then to jump up and go searching for his brother, he knew that the order….and his family would need him. There were now plenty of people searching for Charlie…he had no choice but to leave it to the experts. "You've met them then?" he asked.

Arthur nodded. "The slayer and her friends are really everything Dumbledore ever said they were. They've fought some great evils. They'll do the job they were bought here to do or die trying". he decided to leave out the part that harry was now the only one who could defeat the dark lord.

"Lets hope it doesn't come to that," sighed Molly.

"I'm sure we'll be seeing them in the paper any minute now" said Bill darkly. "Someone's obviously keen to spread news".

"I guess I should prepare a letter to Ron." Molly continued, ignoring him.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**__**

Sunnydale

Spike sat in the magic box and listened with very little patients left as Tara and Anya talked. Never thought I'd see the day, he thought, that I'd fight beside an Ex vengeance demon and a white witch.

It had been fairly quiet since Buffy had left Sunnydale. The odd vamp attack here and there. Very boring. "I'm going out," he said to them then.

Tara glanced up at him. "Spike, there's no point," she said quietly.

"Yep," agreed Anya. It's totally dead out there. Has been all month."

"That's what I'm worried about. Ever since news that that Dark lord thing has risen it's been a graveyard here. And I haven't heard anything from the slayer. So I'm going to go ask Willy if his heard anything".

"How you can even think of going in that bar makes me ill," complained Anya.

Tara stood up. "Maybe we can contact Buffy somehow. Spike makes a good point. What if…was it Voldemort? What if his got vampires on his side?"

Spike raised his eyebrows. "That wasn't the point love. Wasn't making a point. Besides, he can't just make that sort of thing happen just like that. Takes work. Vamps need to be persuaded. Treasure, power, whatever. They don't just choose a master when someone tells them too".

"So maybe this plans been going on a lot longer then we thought?" said Anya. "Maybe voldemort knew about us and the Hellmouth long before we knew anything about this? Maybe his sent someone here to do his dirty work?"

"We should definitely contact Buffy," said Tara.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**__**

LA

"This is getting stupid," said Fred. "Angel can't expect us to hold off the whole world of evil for this long, he just can't!"

"We've only heard from him once," said Lorne as he fed baby Connor.

Gunn looked from one to the other. "Look, I trust that Angel did the right thing. Maybe he didn't think he'd be gone this long. But you guys are right. Me and my crew - we're barely holding on".

"Maybe we should try and contact him," said Fred. "Although he didn't use a phone before. I guess they don't work where he is".

Gunn sighed. He didn't know what was best. When he had been leader of his crew back in the day, decisions had been easy. Die or survive. But now…everything wasn't black and white anymore. Hell, he worked for a vampire with a soul. It didn't get any greyer then that. Should he contact Angel to get back here, or were they better off on their own. Humans vs. evil, the way it had always been before? Or should he go and join Angel himself, leave LA even more undefended then it was?

"Fred, you better start thinking of a way to get in touch with him," he said finally, when the phone started to ring.

Fred answered. "Angel investigations, we help the helpless," she said automatically. "Tara?" she looked up at the others in confusion. "Oh, right. Buffy's friend. Have you heard…no? Neither have we. I meant, we haven't heard from Angel. That's not a good sign….ok…let us know what happens ok?"

When she hung up the phone, she looked at the others grimly. "Sunnydales practically deserted of vampires," she said. "That means they've probably joined the army".

"Why just from sunnydale though?" asked Gunn.

Fred shook her head. "It's not. Apparently vamps and demons are disappearing all over. I guess The Hellmouths evil central though, so that's why voldemort's little spy went there to negotiate. Word gets around I guess".

"The army can't have been assembled yet though, right?" asked Lorne. "I mean, it takes ages to work out that sort of thing. And the vamps have to travel safely across the big blue don't forget".

"Well, that's that decided then," said Gunn. "Lorne, I'm sorry. This is a big thing to ask but…"

"Don't worry. Me and Junior will be in hiding till this thing blows over. I'll start packing bags. Just….." he paused for a moment and looked at them both. "Make sure you win".

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**__**

San Francisco

"Any news from Piper?" asked Cole as he, Daryl and Leo sat in the manor.

Leo shook his head. "This whole thing was a mistake I can feel it. We're in way over our heads. I shouldn't have just sent her off like that!"

"It's her duty, remember?" said Cole. "You think I'm happy that phoebe's off fighting a war we don't understand? They had to go Leo. Besides, they're with the slayer. And The vampire with a soul. They have all the back up they need".

"And how come we didn't know about them before?" asked Daryl. "Those are names I'd have remembered the sisters talking about".

Leo shook his head, too worried about his wife to think about anything else. "We should have heard from them by now," he muttered.

"hey, you're the one with inside information," said Cole. "You're the one who should know about what's going on. Why there have been less demon attacks then usual lately ever since they left. Go ask the elders".

"I asked them about half an hour ago," Leo protested. "if they had any new information…"

"Well go and ask them again," said Cole. "Because I'm running out of pateints my friend. And if I don't hear from Phoebe within the next day - I'm going to go and find out myself what's going on".

"Why didn't we just go with them in the first place? If this Lords so powerful he can gather evil to him from across continents - which is what it's looking like his plan is. If this army's going to end up destroying the world - why didn't we just go to England with them?"

Both Leo and Cole looked at Daryl at the same time. "Don't say things like that if you want to live Daryl," warned Cole.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

**__**

England

Lucius Malfoy looked at the Daily Prophet with a smile. So far so good. Yet more chaos added. That fool Dumbledore may have convinced the teachers and students that they are safe and protected, but the outside world is fallling into ruins. And once I have conformation of who exactly the newcomers are in that school, then even Hogwarts will not be safe for much longer.

He looked up to see a large owl flying towards him. He opened the letter dropped in his palm and smiled.

"The dragons will be here shortly," said a voice. Lucius looked up briefly and nodded. "The trolls and giants have been notified, as well as other members of the dark lords old army. The vampires will also be here within the next couple of weeks".

"Thank you Percy," said Lucius as he finished reading. He looked up at the Weasley brother. His eyes were glazed, and there was no emotion in his voice. The young man would remember nothing of this conversation, nothing of any of their conversations in fact, or where he was or what he had been doing. The curse was still in effect then.

"Percy," continued Lucius. "You have worked hard for a long time to come out from beneath your family's disgraceful shadow, haven't you?" Percy said nothing. "You have worked so hard against us as well. But this is really an opportunity Percy. The only choice you could have made. To prove yourself to the world of magic, that you are someone. You have chosen the winning side you know. I myself would have killed you when you first strayed into our clutches - but I see the dark lord's point. You have had your uses haven't you?"

"I know sir," answered Percy.

"Give this letter to Lord Voldemort. Tell him that the new teachers who I saw in Hogsmeade village are who we thought they were."

"Yes sir," answered Percy obediently.

TBC


	15. The Truth

Sorry about the wait. Had a bit of writers block with this one. I know exactly how it's going to finish, and I have lots of ideas, but I'm just trying to figure out how to put it all together. Remember to read and review. Thanks again for all the reviews so far, enjoy!

**__**

Chapter Fifteen

The Truth

Charley Weasley sat in a muggle pub on the outskirts of London, feeling very out of place. All he wanted was to be where he belonged again. With people who knew him, knew who he was. Trying to survive among the humans and pretend he was what they called normal was almost impossible. Of course, he knew more about them then his dad did, but still. It was very awkward.

Being in hiding was even worse. He knew he couldn't just go waltzing back to the Burrow, even though it was what he wanted. He couldn't go to Diagon Alley or see the order of the phoenix either. Not now that he knew….now that he knew about Percy.

He still couldn't believe it was true. He had seen Percy with his own eyes, walking with the rest of the Death Eaters as they attacked the compound. It was hard to believe this was Percy's own choice. Percy had always been the one who insisted they do the right thing all the time. He had always despised the dark arts. All their family did. So that left the only other option. Percy had been cursed into working with the dark lord. He probably didn't even know what he was doing. But it was still dangerous for charley.

He couldn't risk running into his brother. He who must not be named obviously didn't want anyone to know who had stolen the dragons. So they were on the look out for him because he was the only one who knew the truth - or so he thought.

He sighed and drank some more of his drink. The order had probably guessed it was the dark lord's idea, but he couldn't take that chance. He was a danger if he returned home. But they have to know what's going on, he told himself firmly. I overheard the death eaters talking about vampires from around the world joining forces. They have to be warned about that too. And with new determination, he walked up to his room and began to pack.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Draco Malfoy sat at the Slytherine table feeling slightly detached from everything. He ate slowly, and paid little if no attention to Crabbe and Goyles jokes.

He kept chancing looks over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron, Harry and Hermione were eating breakfast. Then he slowly looked up at the teachers table.

The owls had arrived only moments ago. He could see the look of horror on Ron's face and he felt the sadness rolling of them in waves. It was - disturbing.

He looked at his own copy of the Daily Prophet. The attack on the Dragon compound in Romania had to be his fathers doing. It had to be. But it was news to him. It wasn't like he knew what the inner circle of Death Eaters plans were - he had never cared to ask before and his father wouldn't have answered his questions if he had.

His only job this year had been to keep an eye on Harry Potter, to keep his father up to date with anything unusual - anything which would destroy Dumbledore. He had only sent one of the copies of his letter - to his father. The other copy was to be sent to the Daily Prophet, but for some reason he hadn't been able to send it.

He sighed bitterly. He remembered Dumbledore's words to him the day he had started term. "I know who your father is Draco," he had said. "Your father is now a known death eater. He helped to kidnap Harry Potter at the end of last year. He participated in the murders of Cedric Diggory and Sirius Black. He helped to return the dark lord to this world. I trust you had no knowledge of your father's actions, and so I'm giving you a chance. Everyone deserves that at least".

That had been the only reason he was still at Hogwarts. And now, he was living with his mother while his father was in hiding from the ministry - and he was a spy. That should have made him happy - but he didn't expect to feel guilty on top of everything else!!

He felt sure his father was hiding other things from him - of course he was. But what? Why do I even care?

"What is it?" he snapped at Goyle. It was only then he noticed everyone was leaving the Great Hall. "I was only thinking of ways to make Potters life even more miserable," he answered their annoying questions. Then he started to follow everyone else.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Ron, I'm so sorry," said Hermione, taking his hand. Ron hadn't said more then two words since that morning.

"Why didn't they tell me earlier?" he asked yet again. Hermione looked helplessly at Harry, who shook his head.

Harry was having trouble coping with this news as well. The Weasleys were like his own family. Anything that happened to them hurt him to. "It only says his disappeared Ron," he said, trying to comfort his friend. "That could mean anything".

"Yeah right," snapped Ron angrily. "Now with Voldemort back? Do you think I'm stupid?"

"You are if you give up," said Hermione softly.

"You know what I think?" said Harry finally. "I think we need to speak to Dumbledore".

"I haven't seen him since this morning," said Hermione. "Maybe his gone to talk to the Order about your brother Ron. But…" her voice trailed off as she looked up at the corridor.

"Hello? But what?" asked Ron.

"We can talk to the next best thing".

She had just seen Dawn walking towards them.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Did you here about that kid's brother?" asked Paige to Angel as she walked with them to Defence against the Dark Arts. "Things look pretty bad don't they?"

"His army's gathering fast," said Angel with a nod. "I don't know how much longer this school will stay safe for the students. Dumbledores gone to speak with the Order, so we should hear news soon".

"I think we have a little more time," said Buffy doubtfully. "My dreams of that army were in the future, right? And we still don't know that Voldemort knows we're here. So we still have time for Dumbledore to get more back up in secret."

There was a silence.

"Well, I should hurry up and help Hagrid. He needs all the help he can get with the latest creatures we have to look after". Paige hesitated and then turned and drifted away into the crowded corridor.

Buffy turned to look at Angel. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess," he sighed. "Although, this wizard may be just as powerful as anything we've faced before but I fear him the most. Even more then Angelus".

"I know what you mean," said Buffy. "He can spread fear. Not that our enemies couldn't, but Voldemort's bought a whole world to practically a standstill. And these are people who are plenty capable of looking out for themselves. It's not like they're clueless about what's going on either. The thing is Angel…these are just kids. They shouldn't be involved, none of them. I think when Dumbledore gets back, we're going to have to close the school. It'll be the end of our secret identities, but this is getting too dangerous".

He nodded in agreement and they both walked to the classroom in a troubled silence.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"What do you mean, what do I know?" said Dawn, who was now cornered by Ron, Hermione and Harry. "We're gonna be late for class!"

"Forget about that," said Harry. "It's time we knew the truth. Well…we sort of know all ready. But we need to hear it from you. Don't you get why we've been avoiding you all this time? We've been trying to figure it out".

"Oh. You know?" whispered Dawn, her face had grown distinctly paler in colour.

"Yes," said Hermione. "But now we all need to stop playing games and work together. I don't know why Dumbledore wants to keep you guys a secret, but he should know that we can handle just about anything after all we've been through. And now, after Ron's brothers gone missing…"

"Just tell us!" snapped Ron.

There was a silence. "I…ok. But I'm not the one who should be telling you. Dumbledore…."

"Don't even try it. His not here and you know it," said Harry.

She looked at him coolly. "I was going to say….we should talk to my sister". with that, she turned away and they headed for defence against the dark arts".

Harry didn't even hesitate as they walked into the classroom. Everyone was already sorted into partners and the lesson had already started. "You guys are late you know," said Buffy calmly. "Now, if you can just stand…"

"We want some answers," interrupted Harry.

"Excuse me?" said Angel blankly.

"We know everything," added Ron.

"We just don't get it," finished Hermione.

Buffy looked at Angel. Then she sighed and nodded. "Ok," she raised her voice. "Sorry class. but we're gonna have to take a rain check on the lesson today. Go to the library and revise what we've covered so far".

For a moment no one moved. Then Draco slowly stood up. "What are we waiting for?" he asked, and they all moved as one towards the door. Draco hesitated outside the room and tried not to make any noise.

"Before you say anything, this so wasn't my fault," said Dawn. Hermione nodded in agreement.

Buffy walked over to stand in front of Harry. "So," she said. "What have you found out?"

Looking into her eyes, Harry was suddenly less certain if this was a good idea. "I…..something about a Slayer?" he started. "And….the charmed ones? I overheard you as you came out from that meeting with Dumbledore".

Angel rolled his eyes. "So much for secrecy. I don't think anyone knows the meaning of the word anymore".

"I also know you're here to protect me," he said. "I know Voldemorts about to attack. It's obvious really. I just wish he'd told me".

"He had his reasons," said Buffy. "I know how you feel, I really do. So I guess I'm going to have to tell you now. Here goes…"

She started to tell them everything. All about her history, and Angels, and as much of the Charmed Ones as she could remember. After she'd finished, Harry and his friends were speechless. "It wasn't just you Dumbledore was protecting you know," said Angel. "If Voldemort knew we were here…or anyone else….it would be just as dangerous as you guys knowing. So that was the other reason".

"I think you should go to your next lessons," said Buffy. "Or maybe back to the common room. Just to process everything. But before you go, I have to warn you. Things are going to be a bit different from now on".

Harry nodded, and started for the door.

………………………………............................................................................................................................

Draco moved away as fast as he could, feeling more guilty then ever. He didn't know what to do anymore. He knew that he needed help, but how could he betray his family?

………………………………............................................................................................................................

"Ok," said Anya, a little impatiently. They were standing outside the entrance to a hotel they had been staying at. "We're in London. But you know what? This isn't like looking for a needle in a hay stack, it's like looking for a needle in Kansas!"

"I got us this far didn't I?" said Spike. "Since there's a spell blocking us from getting there through magic, we have to do things the normal way. And I can sense where Buffy last was, so we can work from there".

"Can I just say how disturbing that is?" asked Fred. "The fact that you can tell where a person is even if they're on the other side of the world?"

"Can Angel do that too?" asked Gunn warily.

Gunn and Fred had met up with Spike, Anya and Tara shortly after their phone call. Tara had performed a pretty powerful spell that had transported them to London. It had been very, very risky, but all they cared about at the moment was finding their friends. Spike was still impressed though. The witch had more power then they had realised.

"We'll find them eventually. I'm sure I can track them to where they are now and Tara can transport us there. Then we just have to try and get in".

"Uh…that might take a couple of days," she said. "I'm still wiped from the spell I just cast. And this is why I stay out of the spotlight and let Willow do all the work. Too much pressure! What if I can't make it work a second time?"

"It'll be fne, you'll see. We'll be there in no time!" said Fred, trying to comfort her.

Spike just hoped she was right.


	16. Visitors

**__**

Chapter Sixteen

Visitors

After Buffy had told them to take some time and think about things, Harry and his friends eventually found themselves outside by the lake. It was the only place that Harry could think of where people wouldn't overhear them.

Dawn turned to face them. They all looked at her with accusing eyes. "I wanted to tell you…" she started, realising how lame that sounded. "But I didn't have a choice. I usually don't when it comes to stuff like this".

"We knew something was wrong, the moment all the teachers were assigned to each of our lessons," said Hermione.

"That's why we've been avoiding you," added Ron. "Because we were trying to figure out what's been going on".

"Well, now you know," said Dawn, "Can we get back to normal? Harry, I know you don't like secrets, but it wasn't my secret to tell. Dumbledore insisted. I just want us to be friends. Something's going to happen soon, I don't know what, but it's gonna be bad. And we might not get another chance to do this".

Harry, who was still feeling guilty about not telling his friends about his looming duel with Voldemort, forgave Dawn more easily then anyone had expected.

"So…you're a key? How do you work?" asked Ron after a moment's silence.

Harry stared at his friend in horror, as did Hermione. Dawn raised her eyebrows, but then, to their relief, she laughed.

"Great job, Mr tactful," muttered Hermione, hitting her boyfriend lightly on the arm.

"Hey - what did I do?" he asked in surprise.

"I used to be able to open portals into other dimensions," Dawn explained. "But my powers don't work anymore".

"Pity," said Ron. "That'd be a great way to get out of potions. A portal. It's genius!" Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes at this.

"Not that simple I'm afraid," Dawn smiled. "It involves blood - but let's not talk about that ok? Depressing stuff".

She was grateful for this change of attitude. She'd been feeling lonely these past few days, and she'd surprisingly missed talking to Harry. "I don't need to remind you not to tell anyone else?" she added as an afterthought.

Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly. He couldn't wait for everything to be over.

"So, tell us more about your sister…" said Ron eagerly, trying to take his mind of his missing brother as they walked back to the school.

"This is the middle of nowhere Tara," said Spike, looking at the country side that surrounded them.

The young witch looked at him in slight annoyance, unusual for her. "Excuse me, but this is only the second time I've done this spell. And there's a lot of us. And - I had to look ahead to see if we could teleport safely. You know how much power and energy a person uses up doing all that? I'm trying my best here".

Spike had the decency to look a little bit guilty.

"Besides, I'm sure the village is just around the corner," she added, a little calmer then before.

Spike decided not to argue with her. Now he knew there was more to Tara then she let on.

From London, they'd managed to track the slayer to the last place she had been outside of the magic school - the village of Hogsmeade.

"Well, come on people, lets move it," said Gunn, taking Fred's hand as they started to walk forwards. After a moment, Spike followed them, hoping they were going in the right direction.

By an amazing coincidence, at the same time, Leo was also trying to track someone down. He could vaguely sense where Piper had last been, but with emphasis on the word vague.

"It's in a village near the school. It's a wizard village, so we'd have to be careful about going in there. We'll have to think up a cover story," he reminded an impatient Cole, who was anxious to see if Phoebe was ok.

"I don't care at this point White lighter," he growled. "I haven't seen her in weeks".

"And we are practically leaving San Francisco unprotected," he added. "The girls would never let me hear the end of it".

"Are you done making up excuses? We won't just be hearing about the end of it Leo," snapped Cole angrily. "We'll be seeing the end up close and personal if we don't help to stop this voldemort guy and his army. Besides, they'll need people who know how to heal, won't they?"

With much persuasion, Leo finally agreed to the former demons request.

When Dumbledore got back to the school that afternoon, he was surprised to see Buffy sitting in his office.

"I need to talk to you," said Buffy instantly. "Harry knows".

Dumbledore hesitated before he sat down behind his desk. "Knows what?" he asked the slayer warily.

"He knows about us. Who we really are and what we're doing here. So do his friends. I didn't have any choice but to tell them, they seemed to already know most of the details, but they wanted to hear it from us. So, now that the cats out of the bag, what are we supposed to do now?"

Dumbledore looked at her and smiled grimly when he saw the worry in her face. "Voldemort will attack soon," he answered her. "The attacks in the outside world - including the one on the dragon compound in Romania, suggests that his army is ready. So we must make preperations".

"I suggest we close the school," said Buffy. "These kids are in no condition to fight an army….."

"No," interrupted Dumbledore sternly. "That's the last thing we need to do. We don't want to start a panic Buffy".

"So what? We wait for him to attack us? That's your brilliant plan?"

Dumbledore looked at her sadly and shook his head. "I'm afraid I have tried to shield Harry for far too long. I can no longer protect him Buffy. Soon, we must take the fight to voldemort".

"Hey - you called us here for a reason," said Buffy. "And my friend had that vision remember? We'll protect this kid as long as we're still around".

"I hope your right," he answered her.

With that, the slayer turned and left his office.

"That's bad. That's really bad," said Piper later, when Buffy told her what had happened. "He may be part of some special prophecy, but his only 16. Dumbledore can't expect him to do this so soon, can he?"

Cordelia raised a hand. "We'll be around for as long as possible, but the real question is, do you think Dumbledore has got enough people on his side to defeat the army you saw in your dream? Please say he has, because I don't think even all of us are up to it".

Buffy shrugged. "I don't want to get anyone's hopes up. All that matters now is protecting Harry and his friends".

Angel had remained silent through all of this. Then he looked up at Buffy. "Remember Cordelia and phoebe's vision? They saw him facing Voldemort".

"But I know there's a way round it," said Cordelia. "It didn't feel like 'end of the world vision'. It felt like….it felt different. It felt like we were all there with Harry, helping him".

"But only Harry can kill Voldemort. And you only saw the two of them. Not even a Power of three spell works, believe me, we tried looking," said Paige. "So how do we help?"

None of them had an answer …yet. But Buffy was determined to come up with a way out of this mess as soon as possible.

That night after the feast, Harry and the rest sat in the common room. Things had been pretty tense up in the hall between the teachers, they could all sense it. Especially between Dumbledore and Buffy. "I'm going to find out what went on today," Dawn said suddenly. "Everyone's been acting weird, trying to act like everything is normal, but it's not. I'll be right back".

Harry watched her go, knowing that none of this would be happening if it wasn't for him. I have to end this, he realised. It's not up to anyone else, no matter what happens, or what any of those people do, it's between me and him, it always has been. I need to get out of here, he thought suddenly. He knew it was a stupid idea and that he wasn't ready. But he needed to try. But that was easier said then done.

Buffy and the others were still in the Great Hall hours after it had emptied, Buffy still trying to change the headmasters mind about closing the school, when hagrid walked through the doors. "We have some more guests Dumbledore," he announced loudly.

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw Tara and Spike. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked incredulously.

"Spike?" asked Angel.

Spike grinned. "Angel," he answered. "Long time no see. Looks like we arrived just in time".

Piper ran to her husband and threw her arms around him in a tight hug. "I've been wanting to do that for ages!" she told him secretly. He smiled, glad she was safe, and hugged her back.

"Spike?" repeated Angel.

"I found them wondering around just outside the castle grounds," Hagrid told them all. "Said they wanted to talk to you, so I figured…"

Dumbledore held up a hand with a reassuring smile. "It's ok Hagrid," he answered softly.

"You guys, what about…you know who?" asked Angel as he walked up to Fred and Gunn.

"He's safe with Lorne," Fred answered him quietly, knowing he didn't want Buffy to overhear.

"Phoebe, I'm glad you're ok. Don't look at me like that, you know I had to come here," said Cole.

Buffy looked around her friends, letting them have time for their reunions, but then she had to ask…."How did you guys meet up?"

"Oh, it was hilarious," said Spike with a laugh. "You should have heard this guy's cover story," he pointed at Cole. "We have relatives here, I mean, how lame is that? You think I can't sense another demon when I see him? Belthazor no less".

Angel turned to stare at Cole in amazement. "why was he let in then if that's who he is?" he exclaimed.

"Ex demon," said Phoebe protectively. "His good now".

"Well its better then saying you've always been from around here and nobody's ever noticed," Cole snapped back at Spike.

Spike narrowed his eyes. "I thought we weren't gonna bring that up, ever?"

"Great, I'm gonna have to work with these two?" asked Angel. "And how come everyone's stealing my thunder all of a sudden?"

Xander shrugged, standing by Anya looking bored of the conversation. "You got me. Started a trend though dead boy".

"Who said anything about me being good?" returned Spike. "I just owe this girl a few favours is all. And I thought defeating a dark lord would get it over with all at once".

"Geez, would you guys grow up all ready? Your acting like kids when some thing serious is going on!" cried out Cordelia.

"Well said," murmured Buffy.

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then Buffy turned to face the teachers with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm sorry guys," she told them. "There's no excuse for it really," she added.

"No, please, by all means continue," said Snape in his usual cold voice. "And you're supposed to be the great heroes we've heard so much about? I'm sure He who must not be named is terrified".

"Hey, leave me out of this," said Gunn, stepping away from the group. "Have I said anything?"

TBC

Thanks again for all the reviews...see, i still think about this story even if i don't get the chance to update it as often as i should!


	17. Christmas at Hogwarts

**__**

Christmas at Hogwarts

Of course, the new visitors couldn't all stay at the school without creating confusion and attracting unwanted attention, so Dumbledore suggested that they stay at Grimmauld place, with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix.

Cole as usual, wasn't happy about this arrangement. "I've come all this way and now we're going to be separated again?" he asked, gesturing to Phoebe. "I came to make sure she was safe".

"She is as safe as she can be within these walls Cole Turner," answered the headmaster, smiling. "And she's a powerful witch in case you've forgotten? She'll be fine. And you're only a Portkey ride away".

Cole decided it was best not to ask what a Portkey was, and it probably wasn't a good idea to argue.

"I think we should have a little meeting," said Buffy, "to explain everything before they leave. You know, about the order…"

"Understandable," nodded Dumbledore. "They need to know what they're getting involved with. But I'm glad you're all here, I've heard so much about everything you've all done, and I must say the more people we have on our side the better. The war has started already and we're running out of time".

There was a silence at these grave words.

"Whose plan was it to come here again?" muttered Gunn as Dumbledore led the teachers out of the hall.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dawn stood listening at the closed doors, eyes wide at what she was hearing. She was about to go in to say hello to Tara and Spike, not caring that she wasn't supposed to be there, when she heard a noise behind her. "Whose there?" she called out, raising her wand that she always carried with her, she added "Lumos".

A white light filled the corridor, and she almost dropped her wand. "What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"I followed you," Draco whispered. "I need to talk to you. It's important Dawn".

She frowned at the desperate sound in his voice, not like Malfoy at all. "What's going on?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd talk to you because I know the others won't listen. Harry, Ron, Hermione….they're all against me, Granger won't even pretend to listen after what I said to her at Hogsmeade…."

"So they should be. You haven't exactly played nice all these years have you?" she told him, still in a whisper.

"You can talk to them," he continued as if she hadn't spoken. "Make them listen and understand what I'm…"

The sound of movement behind the doors made Dawn jump. "Not now or we'll get in trouble," she told him, making a run for it. "Later".

Draco hesitated a moment before following her. He thought that he might not have a chance to talk to her later, either he'd loose his nerve and change his mind about talking, or his family would find out he'd been having doubts, and he'd be dead before the end of the year.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy didn't have to worry about the student's safety for a while because it was soon the Christmas holidays. She was still trying to convince Albus to stop them coming back the following term though, even though she'd had no success.

Harry was staying at the castle like always, not minding that Ron and Hermione would be going back to the Burrow to support Mr and Mrs Weasley while Charlie was still missing.

"Don't worry Ron," Harry told his friend reassuringly. "I'm sure the Order will find him soon, they've probably got everyone working on it…."

"And after what Dawn told us, they've got extra help," added Hermione, trying to sound upbeat, although the look she secretly gave Harry said otherwise. Harry understood…it wasn't going to be a great Christmas at the Weasleys.

Ron did his best to smile, but it didn't work very well.

"Harry…are you sure you don't mind us…" Hermione started again as she picked up her bags.

"No…go for it," Harry answered her. "I completely understand. Besides….it's not like I'm on my own," he added.

This time Ron did smile, and Harry was glad. "Yeah, I forgot. Dawn's here…hey…you guys have got the whole place to yourselves…."

"Shut it mate," Harry said jokingly.

"Oh, Harry, it's the perfect opportunity," said hermione, holding Ron's hand lightly. "You like her, she likes you….."

"Would you guys drop it and get going already…." he said, starting to get embarrassed.

"We're just saying, this place needs a bit of cheering up and you…"

"You guys were going to leave without saying goodbye?" asked Dawn, coming into the room from upstairs.

"Course not!" they both said at the same time, looking guilty.

Dawn looked around at the group. "Ok, what did I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing…" Harry started.

"We were just saying, you guys are on your own now…" said Hermione as she turned to walk out of the common room.

"No we're not," said Dawn. "I just found out…Malfoys staying too. And…he wanted to talk to all of you. Especially Harry".

Harry groaned. "Great…just what I needed".

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas day andThe Great Hall was as usual, decorated brilliantly, even more impressive then Harry could ever remember. There were the usual twelve Christmas trees, the enchanted ceiling had snow falling from it, because the first snowfall had started out side. Harry would never forget the excited look on Dawns face when she had seen it, it reminded him of when he'd first seen Hogwarts. There were candles and tinsel and silver and gold balloons everywhere.

Several tables were pushed together with all sorts of delicious looking food on them, everything down to the smallest detail was perfect. Harry sat down beside Dawn and was about to start eating, when Dumbldore cleared his throat.

Harry looked up to see that Draco had turned up…without the usual appearance of his bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You can sit down, Draco, you're perfectly welcome here".

Draco looked startled at this, and also looked like he disagreed with Dumbldore about being welcome. His not the only one who thinks that way, thought Harry darkly, and he nearly choked on his water when Draco chose the empty seat beside him. He looked at Dawn helplessly, who mouthed the words "Told You," silently to him.

"I have tried to keep my promise that you are all safe within hogwarts that I made at the start of the year," Dumbledore began. "But I'm afraid it has been just as dark as last year, as you three know" he looked pointedly at Harry and the others.

Buffy was about to say this wasn't a great start to a Christmas feast, when he continued.

"But I'm hoping to make the best of a bad situation with a bit of festive cheer," he gestured around them.

Snape looked like he wanted to be anywhere else, and Piper smiled at the thought of where Paige could orb him. Maybe Timbuktu She also couldn't believe it was Christmas already.

"It won't make up for everything that's happened, but maybe it will help you to forget…if just for a little while…you might be happy". Dumbledore paused slightly and looked at Harry and Draco. "And maybe, while you're trying to forget the past, maybe start with trying to sort out past grudges and disagreements also?"

Harry and Draco shared a surprised look before going back to ignoring each other.

"Well, all that said, let's begin!" Dumbledore finished.

"Finally," muttered Buffy, but she smiled as she said it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok, what do you want that's so important?" said Harry that evening in the corridor outside Gryffindor tower. Dawn stood by his side.

"I need your help," he said simply.

Harry stared at him for a moment, in shock. "I'm sorry…what did you just say?"

"I don't really need to repeat myself, do I Harry?"

Harry was even more shocked. Draco had called him Harry..not Potter. He'd spoken to him just like anyone of his friends would…no hostility at all.

"Listen…I've got information you'll find useful. At the beginning of this year, my father came to visit us and I overheard him talking to my mother. I heard some of the creatures You know who's got in his army. Also, his been asking me to play spy all year. He knows who the new teachers are".

"What?" cried Dawn. "Then it's…this has all been for nothing. If your father knows then so does vol…you know who. And if that's happened…why should we even think of helping you?"

"Listen to me ok? Here me out. Right, I did tell them all that stuff. It looks hopeless, but doesn't the fact that I know I made a mistake count? I don't know…when I heard about Ron's brother….I …"

"Felt guilty?" suggested Harry, coldly.

"Right," Draco took a deep breath. "And I'm not going to hold back information from you again. There's something else. Ron's other brother….Percy…I heard from my mother…"

"Hold it," said Harry. "Why should we believe anything you say? How do we know you're not going to run back to daddy and tell him everything?"

"You'll have to trust me won't you?" he answered them. "Remember what Dumbledore said?"

Harry was about to argue, but something stopped him. He was tired of arguing, tired of all of it. He had so much to worry about….as well as trying to sneak away from the castle to find voldemort….but that could all wait.

"Ok," he said wearily. "Tell us everything".

They both listened gravely as Draco told him all about Percy.

"We should…" began Dawn.

"Tell the others, I know. But we can do that in a couple of days," he answered her. "It's Christmas, and I for one, actually want at least one day where I can pretend to be normal without anything to worry about".

Harry paused before he turned to walk away. "Draco…you don't know where his hiding do you? Voldemort I mean?"

Draco flinched at the name and shook his head. "No. I haven't heard from my father in weeks…not since I sent that letter explaining about Buffy and everyone. For all I know, his been caught and sent to Askaban by now. I was supposed to send a letter to the daily prophet as well, you know, to cause a panic…but I didn't.

"That's something I guess". Harry sighed. "The less people that know what's going on the better. And we can only hope your father has been caught before he had the chance to tell his master everything," for a moment he felt pity at the hurt look on Draco's face.

"I never really liked him, my father," said Draco softly. "I was always trying to impress him….make him proud of me. Nothing was ever good enough".

"At least you knew your father Draco," was all Harry said in reply. "Good night".

Dawn and Harry entered the gryffindor tower in silence, both trying to process everything that had happened.

Dawn looked up suddenly and laughed softly. "There's something I didn't notice before," she said, pointing.

"What's that?" he answered absently.

"Mistletoe".

TBC

Thanks for reading, remember to review.


	18. Voldemorts Plan

**Rainydaysunlight -** Firstly, I'm glad you're enjoying this. Second, I also noticed lots of mistakes in this, and have now reposted the first few chapters, hopefully the presentation and spellings have all been corrected now! But I do finish work kind of late so whenever I do get round to writing this, it's mostly rushed, because I want to get this fic finished sometime soon, (And I will eventually) Thanks for your opinions and review (and the gold stars!).

_**Papa Wheelie -**_ thanks

**_Chapter Eighteen_**

**_Voldemort's plan_**

After the kind of normal Christmas holidays, January loomed in front of the students, bringing with it even more work then they'd had to do before. Although Harry had done reasonably well in his OWL exams, he was still nervous about the final exams next year…the NEWT exams that would determine his entire future in the world of magic. And then there was the question of whether he would even survive to take them!

He hadn't wanted the holidays to end, mostly because of all the time he got to spend with Dawn. He knew once school started up again they would have little time to spend together.

He had also enjoyed the time he'd spent with Dawns sister and her friends, hearing stories about the hell mouth and everything they'd faced. He personally hoped his graduation didn't end up with a giant snake attacking the school, and him having to blow up hogwarts….although it was more then likely to happen., and If he ever went to America, LA would definitely not be number one on his list of places to visit.

He hadn't seen much of Malfoy after their little talk on Christmas day. Harry still didn't know what to say to him…and the fact was that he absolutely hated him. Always had. And that wasn't going to change just because Draco had suddenly decided to play the good guy. He wasn't sure he'd ever trust him…even though Dawn had tried to persuade him to talk.

"It's got to happen sooner or later Harry," she'd said to him on the last day of the holidays. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fire in the common room, trying to forget how many hours were left until the end of their freedom. "What about when school starts? Hermione and Ron are going to find out what happened….Hermione would want you to try and reconcile your differences".

"Dawn," said Harry patiently. "At the end of our third year, Hermione punched Draco. He's always calling her a mud blood….the worst thing you could call someone. And Ron hates him even more then me!" But finally, Harry gave up, realising that Dawn wasn't going to drop the subject anytime soon. "Fine, fine. I'll go see where he is. But if I can't find him…can we drop it? This is really the last thing I need after everything that's been going on".

Dawn smiled happily and nodded. "Ok, deal". At first she'd been angry that Draco had told his father about her sister and everyone, but when she'd told Buffy, her sister hadn't been overly worried. "Its possible voldemort doesn't even know," Buffy had told her. "Lucius could have been caught by now. Don't get me wrong…it's not that I'm not worried. But I've realised something. When Dumbledore starts to panic…I will. And besides, Draco told you…isn't that the main thing?"

And after a few talks with Draco herself…with out Harry knowing of course, she'd realised he'd told them the truth. Of course, she'd also known it wouldn't be that easy.He had a lot to make up for….and Harry did hate the guy. But she happened to know exactly where he was at the moment and that Harry would find him sooner then he thought.

"Wait here," she told him and hurried upstairs. When she reappeared, she was carrying Harry's firebolt.

"What's that for?" he asked her, puzzled.

Dawn tried to look as innocent as possible. "I just think you might need it, that's all," she answered him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry sighed as he watched Draco practising on the quidditch pitch. He wasn't looking forward to this, but he knew that Dawn was right. She usually was.

Taking a deep breath, he flew gracefully into the sky and joined Draco, who nearly fell off his broom at the sight of Harry.

"What are you doing up here?" he had to shout.

Harry didn't have time to answer him though, because at that moment, he saw a twinkle of gold to his right and instinctively dived to reach it…and within seconds he held up his hand and he had caught the golden snitch.

Draco shook his head in amusement. "It's taken me ages to find that thing," he said, flying nearer.

"Must be loosing your touch," Harry grinned back. "I play against you second match this year Malfoy, you'd better improve before then".

And to Harry's great surprise, Malfoy nodded. "Why don't you show me then?"

"You're serious?" asked Harry, letting go of the snitch in amazement.

"Yep. Course…its bloody freezing today. Look around. Conditions aren't that great. Next time we're up here…I'll have the advantage," he started to fly again; looking for the snitch, showing off with some fancy moves Harry had never seen before.

Harry did as Malfoy had said and looked around. The snow still covered everything as far as the eye could see like a blanket…Harry was sure that Dumbledore somehow, using magic, made it snow until the last days of the holiday. It wasn't normally this bad anywhere else.

"How come?" he asked impressed despite himself.

"Cause I won't have a girl distracting me, that's why!" This time, Draco dived and caught it.

Harry smiled. "Good point. What about Pansy Parkinson?"

Malfoy laughed and shook his head. "You're joking, right Potter?"

"She put you up to this didn't she?" he asked when they finally landed. "Dawn I mean? She asked you to talk to me?"

Harry sighed. "Sure. But like she said, has to happen sooner or later".

Draco nodded. "So talk on. I deserve whatever you've got to say".

As Harry and Malfoy walked back into the castle, it actually went better then Harry had thought. They both agreed, although they wouldn't instantly be best friends over night, they'd help each other out if they needed to. Otherwise things would pretty much stay the same.

Although there were things he would never forgive Malfoy for, he remembered what Dumbldore had said over christmas and what Hermione had said last year, about the different houses learning to get on. "Oh no," Harry suddenly muttered.

"What?" asked Malfoy, looking up. Then he spotted Filch, the care taker, along with his ugly cat Mrs Norris. He was arguing with someone….

"I'm not even making any mess!" they heard Piper yelling angrily. "And I'm not a student Filch…you have no right to speak to me like this!"

Harry grinned. "He's in trouble," he told Malfoy.

"You think?" Malfoy replied, raising his eyebrows.

"I don't think, I know. Besides…you know who she really is, watch for yourself".

Draco turned to watch the scene, and tried hard not to laugh out loud at what happened next.

"Oh, I don't have time for you!" Piper exclaimed and raised her hand in frustration. Both Filch and his cat froze immediately.

"That was cool," said Malfoy as they walked up to Piper. "Wish I could do that. It'd be a great way to get out of care of magical creatures…" he glanced at Harry, but didn't apologise. "I'm not saying sorry for everything you know!" he said. "I still think Hagrids lessons...could be better".

Harry knew that wasn't what Malfoy had been about to say.

Piper was watching this exchange of words with narrowed eyes. "Oh, that's right," she said, nodding in understanding. "You know all about us….I'm guessing you've been spying on us since we got here?"

Draco couldn't meet her eyes.

"Just because Buffy and Dumbledore have decided to give you a second chance, doesn't mean we all have," she went on. "I have issues with people who betray me. Harry, you should be careful," Piper finished.

Harry nodded. "It's ok Piper, I know what I'm doing".

Piper sighed. "I'm glad one of us does. Anyway….you'd better watch your step cause we're keeping an eye on you". Piper started to walk away.

"Uh….Professor Halliwell?" asked Draco, pointing at filch.

"Oh, do I have to?" she groaned. "If it's possible, his even more annoying then Snape…ok, maybe not. Fine, but you guys better get out of here".

When filch unfroze, in the middle of shouting something at Piper, he found himself talking to an empty corridor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry and Malfoy had separated, he found he didn't want to go back to the common room right away. He needed some time to himself, today would be his last chance. He found himself sitting in one of the classrooms that had been left open. "Someone help me decide what to do," he muttered. "Dad, I wish you were here to help me. You and mum". He always missed his parents around this time of year more then any other time. Or the idea of them anyway, because he didn't really remember them at all.

He was talking about the upcoming fight with voldemort. He knew it had to happen soon, he couldn't hang around waiting anymore.

Things were changing, his new alliance with Malfoy being the latest. And school was more fun now then he remembered it being in a long time…the new teachers, Dawn, Hermione's and Ron's new relationship…but he couldn't enjoy any of it. He knew betraying everyone's trust and sneaking out and leaving them all clueless about what was going on was a bad idea, he'd be a jerk for doing it after everything everyone had done to help him. But it was the only way…..he just didn't know where to start.

"You ok Harry?" asked a voice behind him. He jumped slightly, he hadn't heard anyone in the corridor. But when he turned round he smiled in relief.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," said Angel with a smile of his own.

"Heard you talking about your father," Angel went on. "You miss him?"

Harry nodded. "Guess you guys know the whole story?" he asked.

"Yes," Angel answered.

Harry waited for the look of sympathy, the I'm sorry for your loss speech and look of horror. But Angel said nothing except. "You sure you're ok?"

Harry shrugged lightly, not knowing what to do. He felt like he could tell everything to Angel, and Angel would be able to make it ok and guide him. Harry had felt that way about his other DADA teacher, Buffy. In fact, he felt like it with all the new teachers. But he kept silent.

"I haven't seen you around much," he said instead, changing the subject.

Angel caught on, nodding. "We don't usually celebrate the whole Christmas thing. Vampires I mean".

"Right," said Harry. "You know, sometimes I forget that you're a…."

"It's ok," said Angel. "Most people do. Even I forget sometimes, I mean, everyone accepts me for who I am, they don't make a big deal. Cordelia, Buffy…the rest of my friends. And Dumbledore he…"

"Dumbledores great. He gave Lupin a second chance, and he's a werewolf," said Harry. "Why shouldn't he do the same for you?"

Angel looked at Harry silently for a moment before answering. "Buffy and I told you who I really am Harry. We told you the basics. Has Dawn told you anything else? She must have done".

Harry began to feel uncomfortable. "Some stuff," he said casually. "She's told me about all of you".

"Then you know why I shouldn't be given a second chance".

"The way I figure is, if you keep thinking like that you'll never get a shot at redemption will you? No matter how many people forgive you, if you don't forgive yourself then nothing else matters right? So, if all you're …family, have given you another chance, I guess I can. Besides, I don't really know you, or anything you did as….Angelus. So, I can't judge can I?"

Angel looked a little bit relieved. "You're smart Harry," he said.

"Is that why you haven't talked to me?" asked Harry. "Except for in classes you keep to yourself. Is it because you thought we'd all…."

Angel interrupted him. "You've helped me Harry, you really have. It shows what a good person you are if you really believe what you just told me. So now I'm gonna help you".

Harry groaned. "Here it is. I knew this was coming".

"You have to be careful. We were bought here for a reason, to protect you. Dumbldore's a great guy, like you said. So if you respect him, or us, then you won't go looking for trouble, ok?"

So much for thinking any of them would understand. "Sure, I understand," Harry said blankly. They were all still treating him like a child, like he needed to be kept under constant surveillance. Didn't any of them get it?

Angel seemed to sense some of what he was thinking, because he instantly lightened the tone of his voice. "Look, it's not like we don't think you can handle yourself. It's just we don't want you getting killed before you have to".

Harry smiled weakly. "Can vampires read minds?"

"Maybe," Angel actually laughed. "Don't think we haven't noticed that you're worried about what's coming up. And you have every right to be. I'm not saying it's going to be easy or in anyway fun. But you have your friends support and ours. You're not alone in this. So just take my advice and start to prepare. In anyway you can. You nee to be ready, everyone does".

An idea was forming in Harry's mind. Actually, it was Hermione's idea. Something that they'd all taken part in last year.

"OK, I will," he agreed.

Angel nodded, and left the room as silently as he came in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you talk to him?" asked Xander, later on that evening. "It's just, I was thinking that one of us should. He's been acting all nice and normal this holiday, but….."

"I talked to him," said Angel quietly. "As best I could anyway. I've told him to prepare for what's coming up, but I gave him our permission to do whatever he wants within the grounds, so he doesn't go running out on us. I mean, none of us know where Voldemort is, so how does Harry think he can find out? That's something we don't need happening. But in the end Harry's right…I don't know how much longer we can keep him safe. Or how much time we have left for him to be ready for this".

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The holidays were over and a new term had begun. The first week was uneventful. Ron and Hermione returned, and although there was still no word about Charlie, his disappearance had bought Percy to visit the family. He had turned up to the Burrow to talk to Mr and Mrs Weasley and they had spent a whole night talking to sort out their differences.

"I think it's weird ," Ron had told Harry. "I don't know why, I've just got a bad feeling about the whole thing. Percy was asking a lot of stuff about what mum and dad had been up to, and what everyone was doing about You know who….even though he'd spent the past year siding with the ministry against you, saying you'd made it all up! And Dad even told him about the order!"

"Your kidding!" said Harry and Dawn and Hermione at the same time.

Ron shook his head. "Nope. Dad even said about taking Percy to meet them all, get him into it like the rest of our family. He's supposed to be meeting Dumbldore at the end of this week".

During the classes, Harry noticed a slight change in attitude amongst the teachers. They almost seemed to be on edge most of the time, although they did a good job of hiding it. It would have almost been funny, the amount of times Piper looked on the verge of blowing Snape up and then having to control herself, if he hadn't known what was behind their anxiety. He knew they all had lives to lead back at home, he knew they all had responsibilities, people they missed. He knew they were all there because of him, and waiting for it to be over.

And although he felt guilty, he knew Angel was right. He wasn't ready, but he didn't think he ever would be. Angel had held him back after DADA. After Buffy gave him a puzzled look, she also left with the other students.

"How's it going?" Angel asked casually. "Did you think about what I said over Christmas?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I guess I can tell you. Last year, because one of our new teachers…Professor Umbridge, was from the Ministry, she didn't want us doing practical work in our classes. And…although Buffy's classes are good, we do also need to practice some magic. We formed a group last year called DA…Dumbledore's army. We've started that up again".

Angel nodded. "Good. And I know just who can help you with that".

"Who?" asked Harry, confused.

"Willow"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort had had almost as good a Christmas as Harry that year, but for very different reasons. Although he had been wounded by Dumbldore's attack at the ministry, and had suffered losses amongst his ranks because his cover had been blown, with the help of his remaining followers, he would soon be up to his full strength.

And ever since Percy had told him who the new teachers where at the school, a plan had formed in his mind, that would make up for his losses. A wonderful, brilliant plan. Of course, there had been a million flaws in it, and he'd had to think, and spend time perfecting it. But now, he was actually close to seeing his wish fulfilled.

He turned to face one of the only Death Eaters that he fully trusted, one of his most faithful and loyal followers. "Do you know who is at Hogwarts at this very moment, Lucius?" he asked lightly.

Lucius frowned. "Yes, lord Voldemort. Didn't I tell you only a couple of weeks ago? I asked Percy... The charmed ones, the slayer and…"

"And Angel. Angel is there, playing guardian to Harry Potter. Don't you think that's hilarious?"

"I don't understand," he admitted finally.

Voldemort laughed. "Do you know nothing? Angel, is Angelus. The scourge of Europe. In his time, he was a legend, he was feared above all others. Even I myself, chilled at the thought of what he had accomplished. I want him, lucius. I want him on our side".

Lucius nearly choked on the drink he had been sipping. "But…that can't be possible….he has a soul!"

"Indeed," Voldemort smiled. "And souls can be removed".

"But I thought, only true happiness…"

Voldemort laughed. "You have to admire the Gypsies. They are capable of some clever magic. But there are powerful spells in the world…some made by the Gypsies themselves, to remove such curses. I can remove his soul in other ways…actually….I have found a way. You see, I've had this idea for a while, and have asked my followers to gather every single bit of information they could…..and some, I was very pleased to discover, actually have Romanian blood in them, and new where to locate the spell I needed".

He paused slightly. "I have asked Percy to go back to his family, to make amends. His family will take him under their protection, idiotic, trusting fools that they are. He has accomplished this, and has found out where the pathetic Order is hiding. And who else they have on their side. This information will help us greatly, and will help to lure Angel out of the protection of Hogwarts. Of course, the child cannot act immediately, so the plan will have to wait until he has fully gained all of their trust….and then, when they are least expecting it, he will strike".

"And you trust Percy will succeed in this ?" Lucius asked carefully.

Voldemort nodded in answer. "Yes. Absolutely, I believe he will. You see…he is under my control. I will be acting through him. Soon…." he added in a whisper, almost to himself. "Soon I will have all I need to attack the school. I will be back to full strength, with an army and the greatest defender I could have wished for. I will be able to challenge all who face me, Dumbledore, that traitor Snape, and most of all….I will have the strength to kill Harry Potter, and this time, no one will be standing in my way!"

TBC

Sorry it's taken a while to get this chapter up, but I spent ages thinking if I should go through with the turning Angel into Angelus thing, but I couldn't think of anything else, so you'll just have to wait and see if voldemort's plan works! Not long until this is finished, prob another 10 chapters (Maybe less) and I've roughly written the ending already, so you shouldn't have to wait that long. Real life might get in the way this month though, birthdays, weddings and work etc! Anyway, hope you like it, please read and review…let me know what you think.


	19. Willows Army

**__**

Chapter Nineteen

Willow's Army

The room of requirement was something that appeared only when you really needed it to, or so Harry told Willow as they made their way down the corridor.

Ron, Hermione and Dawn walked beside them.

"So, say if you were sick, it would turn into a room with loads of things in it to make you better? Like potions or…" Willows voice trailed off as she thought about all the great things they could use the room for.

"Sure," answered Ron with a shrug. "Or a toilet. Whatever you really need."

"We're here guys," Harry pointed out the door that had suddenly appeared from no where.

Willow shook her head in amazement. "This place keeps getting weirder and weirder…in a good way," she finished hastily.

"Harry, wait," said Willow suddenly. "Are you sure Buffy's ok with this? I mean, she has been working really hard on her classes…that's all. I just don't want to steal her thunder…or yours actually."

"She's fine with it," Harry said, feeling guilty as soon as the words slipped out. "And so am I. I've taught them practically everything I know, they need some extra training."

When Harry opened the door, he was surprised to see so many of them there. He saw Neville, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Luna, Lavender, and Cho, among others.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" asked Neville. "After what happened last year at the ministry…you think I'd miss out on something like this Harry?"

"Not you guys, I meant…" he sighed. "I meant Cho."

"Just because we're not together, didn't mean I wanted to miss out on this," she answered him coldly. "Is my being here going to be a problem?" she finished.

"No problem," he answered her. Then he noticed that Dawn was watching them closely through narrowed eyes, and he hastily gestured for Willow to step forward.

"Hi everyone," she said brightly. "Right then, lets gets started."

Willow walked up to the front of the group, suddenly nervous about being in the spotlight. Cordelia had once told her that she'd make a good teacher, in one of her rare moods when she wasn't being ….well…Cordelia, and was actually being nice. And she had had practice after what had happened with Miss Calendar, so what was the big deal?

Deciding that she had to shrug off her fears, whether she wanted to or not, she turned to face her expectant class.

"Ok, I'm here to show you….well…magic. I know that you know the basics, all being witches and wizards. But there's plenty more to learn out there then the stuff you're used to. Normally, I wouldn't be about to teach you this stuff, coz it can get nasty. We're not just talking about the forbidden curses here either. You Know who has more help then we realised, and he can do complicated spells that you're not used to. You need to catch up quick," she paused again as she realised just what she was getting herself into.

"There's the basic stuff, like…finding people who are lost, unblocking mystical barriers. Then there's advanced things, like telekinesis, telepathy, Astral projection…raising the dead."

"You've actually done this stuff?" asked Ron in awe. "I mean…We've done some decent magic and of course we've heard some wizards are powerful enough to raise the dead…but you actually pulled it off?"

"Sort of," she answered vaguely._Lavender, are you talking about boys or are you paying attention?_ Willow spoke without saying anything out loud, and poor lavender looked like a frightened rabbit in front of car headlights.

"I'm sorry…I…hey!" she cried suddenly, forgetting her fears. "How'd you do that?"

"It's simple really…after a lot of practice," she answered. "You won't need that kind of magic yet though. It took me years to get that far, and we're on a time limit. So you'll be learning advanced defence and attack magic, to help defend you're self. Things to do with the elements are always useful, so that's were we'll start."_Just don't talk during spells and you'll be fine Lavender! _

The girl nodded and hastily found a partner to practice with.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"_Whose brilliant idea was this again?" asked Cordelia.Angel glanced at her. "Don't go blaming this on me."

Night had fallen, and thunder rumbled in the distance. They both stood outside the forbidden forest, Cordy looking into its shadowy depth sceptically.

"Best get going" said Hagrid, lifting up his lantern, although Angel could see just fine.

"I've got to blame somebody and Dumbledore's not here," she continued to fume. "I was having a perfectly fine, calm evening, having fun talking to Paige and Piper and everyone….and then wham! Someone comes up to me and says, hey Cordy, we've got to go out into the dark scary woods and talk to a bunch of half horse things……."

"Don't let them here you say that," exclaimed Hagrid sharply. "Spoil everything that would!"

Cordy ignored him. "And oh, by the way, there are also a lot of weird scary things in there like huge talking spiders, but we've still got to go in there anyway to try and talk them into working with us!"

"I did not say it like that!" Angel shot back. "Ok, so…I didn't sound like that. Did I?"

She rolled her eyes. "Paging Mr clueless. There's a reason why it's called the Forbidden forest right? We shouldn't be here."

Angel actually smiled when she said this. Sometimes he wondered what his life would be like without her around. "Only to some of the students."

She'd been a good friend to him underneath it all, but sometimes he wondered….not the thing to be thinking about, he told himself sternly. Especially not now, not when he had to deal with so many other things. Like Buffy, and what she'd say when he told her that he had a son and his mother had been Darla. Stop, he told himself again. That can all wait until we save the world again and get home.

"Are we there yet?" Cordy grumbled several minutes later.

"Nearly. Just a few more minutes," Hagrid told them.

"That's what you said a few minutes ago," she pointed out to him, and Angel for once, had to agree with her. They were now in pitch darkness, no moonlight or starlight filtered through the canopy above, and Angel could sense things around them that he didn't want to think about.

"Why was this place built near a forest like this?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Read hogwarts a history," Hagrid answered vaguely. "Explains it all."

"What brings you here tonight Hagrid?" asked a voice from behind them. Angel whirled round and caught his first glimpse of the centaur. He hadn't even heard him coming.

"We've come to make a truce," Hagird began. "Listen ….we know you're upset cos of what happened to Firenze. You think he's a traitor to you coz he works for Dumbldore. But, we're thankful to whatever you did with umbridge last year, and we know you don't answer to humans. But…."

"Maybe you'll answer to us?" Cordelia finished, and Angel groaned silently. Nice first move Cor, he thought. Real nice.

The Centaur narrowed his eyes. "And who are you? What do you want with us?"

"We work for the higher powers," she told him. "We're not like everyone else. Hogwarts is in Danger…you're home is, everywhere and everyone is going to be involved. You think he cares whether or not you think you're above us all? That you're not involved? If he comes here he'll burn you just like the rest of us."

"She's right," Angel nodded. "Will you listen to reason and help us? We came here to help these people, but…any extra help won't be forgotten about in a hurry. "

There was a silence.

"We have felt the shadows gather," he told them. "If the time comes when we have to fight, we will to defend ourselves. That is all I can say, do not seek us out again!"

"Well, that was worth it!" Cordelia exclaimed angrily. She turned to Hagrid, eyes flashing. "Is he always like that?"

"Pretty much. You were impressive though. Looks like you've had practice at those speeches of yours."

"You could say that," she answered softly. "Angel, do you think they'll pull through? What are we going to tell Dumbldore?"

"The truth," he replied. "And I think they might surprise us."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Angel and Cordy returned to the castle, they found the others gathered in the staff room by the fire. The storm outside had grown and lightening was flashing outside the windows every few seconds.

Willow was talking about her day, and Angel felt the first sign of trouble stirring within the group.

"So, I'm thinking about whether I should tell the kids. About us I mean?" Willow was saying.

"Just the ones in DA. I know we have to play the secret identity gig, but…they're going to know about it soon anyway. And, it's been a few weeks since we started but, they're all really advanced already. Well, except that time Cho accidentally set fire to Dawns hair, but we soon fixed that. Actually, i'm not sure it was an accident..."

"Where have you two been?" Buffy asked curiously, looking up.

"Had an errand to run," Cordy answered her abruptly sitting down next to Phoebe.

"She was just filling me in on the whole Willows Army deal," Buffy continued brightly, a little too brightly. "You know, the DA? How she's teaching them magic?"

"I'm sorry," Willow said to Angel. "But I had to. I couldn't help it…"

"I'm just concerned. Willow…what I'm worried about is you. About what this could mean for you," said Buffy, waving away their apologies at keeping secrets from her.

Willow frowned, and the charmed ones looked at each other nervously, sensing an argument.

"Will, remember what happened back in Sunnydale?" she said softly. "Remember what happened when you bought me back? To much magic is a bad thing. It can go too far, like what Tara said?"

"Do we have to discuss this here? And since when did this turn into a gang up on Willow day?" Willow looked awkwardly over to Angel, Wesley and Cordelia, who were looking at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry, but I have to say this," Buffy continued, lowering her voiuce to a whisper. "You're my best friend Will, I'm just looking out for you. Truth was, I didn't think this trip was a good idea for you, but…you kind of insisted…."

"Would you just relax? I know what I'm doing, I can handle it!" Willow stood up suddenly. "I've handled everything so far haven't I?"

"Is anyone else feeling cold?" asked Paige,

Piper nodded in silent agreement, wondering what they were talking about. She had the feeling there was lots of things these people were keeping from them, even though they'd been working together for nearly a year. But then again, there were things she hadn't said either.

"Ok, let's calm down. Isn't there enough fighting going on without arguing with each other?" she asked them, deciding to play peacemaker.

Nobody seemed to hear her.

"I hope that you're right," Buffy answered. "Because these are people's lives you're talking about. Except for Harry, Hermione and Ron, they've all been sheltered. And you're plunging them straight in at the deep end, when your still learning how to control things yourself!"

"Listen Buffy…Willow…" started Angel, feeling guilty that he had talked them into starting this plan.

"I can handle it," Willow answered. "Haven't I been more like myself since we got here? Haven't we all been better since we arrived? It's like this place brings out your strengths, where as the hell mouth concentrated on your weaknesses. This place…it just feels safe and makes you feel you can accomplish anything. Don't tell me it hasn't changed you Buffy."

Buffy nodded seriously. "I know what you're saying, of course it has," she looked around at the group.

"You know some of what happened ito us," she told them, realising now that this wasn't the place for a talk like this. "But, when I was brought back from the dead I felt lonely, confused…lost. But here…I feel like myself again. I feel like…Like Buffy. And I haven't felt that in a long time, not since high school. So I believe what you're saying Will, I really do. So…I guess i'll have to trust you,"

She hesitated. "You know why? Because I just made a long speech thing, not something I'm known for! And about stuff I wouldn't normally even tell Dawn!" she shook her head in amazement.

"I'm sure we all have things we've kept from each other that we need to take care of," she looked over at Angel. "And this place just …it's given me perspective, that's all. I'm sure it's some magic trick Dumbeldore's got up his sleeve….and Pipers right. We shouldn't argue. So that's why I believe you."

Willow looked away. "Thanks, I guess," she admitted finally.

Angel was looking at Buffy. He'd sensed some of what she'd just said of course, but she'd never wanted to talk about it until now, so he hadn't pressed the issues. Maybe now was the time to reveal some secrets of his own….she'd just spilled out her heart in front of a group of people…he could do the same, couldn't he? He looked at Cordelia then realised no matter what magic in these walls was compelling him to talk, he wasn't like that. He couldn't do it.

"Well, now we've got that out of the way," said Phoebe, with a smile of understanding at Buffy, "I'm outta here. This days been long enough…"

"It's about to get longer," said Giles, gesturing as Snape walked into the room.

Instantly everyone froze, looking at him warily.

Snape looked at them all coldly.

"What do you want?" snapped Piper finally.

"Since you all know I'd rather be anywhere else I'll make this quick…" he started.

"We wish you were somewhere else too Snivellus!" Piper shot back, using the name Harry had told her about once.

"Dumbledore wants to speak to you all, he says it's important," Snape continued.

"You've said what you needed to say," Buffy told him. "We get the point."

Willow felt concern as they made their way through the school. She was actually glad they'd had a chance to talk and get things out in the open, because she didn't think they'd get another chance to. She knew something had gone wrong …

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Grimmauld place was quiet. Molly, Arthur and Percy, were all in the kitchen cleaning up after a large meal.

Spike, Gunn, Leo and Tara had stayed up in the main room, taking the first watch, letting the rest of the order catch up on what little sleep they could get.

"Ok, all this sitting around? Even more boring then sunny hell," Spike muttered, glancing toward the kitchen.

Tara raised an eyebrow. "This is the first time we've 'sat around' since we got here!" she told him. "Remember? We've been sending for help, because none of Voldemorts spies will suspect us, they don't even know who we are or that we're here. We're doing this because the Order has to be careful about being watched?"

Spike shook his head. "No. Way I figure is, we'd all be better off up at that castle."

Gunn actually laughed. "They can't give all of us jobs up there blondie," he said. "We'll be there soon enough I'll bet."

"Don't call me that," the vampire snapped.

"Hey Percy," said Tara as he walked in to sit next to them. "Are you sure you're parents don't need help cleaning up?"

Spike frowned as he watched him. Percy shrugged "They always manage," he answered casually.

Something had been bugging Spike about this kid, ever since he'd turned up. It just seemed weird that someone estranged from his family for the past few years would suddenly change their minds. He knew everyone else agreed with him, even the order members, but he bit his tongue as Tara shot him a warning look.

He heard her voice in his head clearly and it nearly made him jump. I_ know what you're thinking, but just play nice ok? We've talked about this. _

_What's with the hocus pocus thing anyway?_ he answered in surprise

_You think Willow's the only one who knows mind tricks?_ Tara sipped her drink calmly_. I'm a witch too you know!_

Spike had the creepy feeling that Percy could somehow hear everything that they had just said.

"Goodnight dears," said Molly brightly as she and Arthur made their way upstairs.

"Night Mrs Weasley," Gunn, Leo and Tara said at the same time.

"Thanks for everything," added Leo.

"Oh come on everyone, how many times must I ask you to call me Molly," she laughed.

"At least once more mum," said Percy. Soon, they were left on their own again.

Tara started to say something, but Percy interrupted them. He stood up slowly, hesitantly and then reached out and grabbed Tara.

She cried out in surprise, Leo, Spike and Gunn were instantly on their feet.

"What are you doing Percy?" Gunn asked fiercely.

Percy grinned at them, his eyes turning black. "Do you have any idea what this has been like?" he said to them, tightening his grip on Tara. "Sitting here every day, waiting for an opportunity like this? It would have been better if she'd been alone," he gestured at Tara with his wand. "But it's not like you can do anything about this. A human and a vampire? Against my powers?"

"I can do more then you think," growled Spike angrily, taking a step forward. Tara shook her head frantically as he did.

"You're super strong, I get that," Percy answered. "But you won't get any closer to me. Because if you do, she's dead in a second. And you don't want that right?"

"Now," he said after a moment's tense silence. "I want you to get a message to Dumbledore. I want you to send Angel here as soon as possible."

"Angel? Why does he always have to be involved in everything?" exclaimed Spike.

"What do you want with him?" added Leo

"Why are you doing this?" whispered Tara shakily.

"Percy's not doing this," he answered her.

"Voldemort. Should have known," said Spike, sighing in defeat.

"You shouldn't be allowed to say my name vampire," Voldemort told them darkly.

"What's in a name?" Spike answered. "I've faced worse things then you," he's eyes strayed to Tara. "But I'll do what you want for now. I'll get Angel."

Sorry about the wait again! Thank you if you're still reading this and thanks for the reviews.


	20. Light And Dark

**__**

Chapter 19

Light And Dark

When Buffy walked into Dumbldores office, she was surprised to see Harry and Dawn there, both looking extremely worried.

"Dawn…what's going on?" she asked them.

Dawn shook her head, eyes wide and gestured to Dumbledore. "Ask him."

"If you could all sit down…" he began warily.

Buffy held up a hand. "No. If something's gone wrong, cut the cryptic and just tell us ok? It's been a long night…"

Dumbldore nodded, and smiled sadly at them.

"I'm afraid there's been some trouble at Grimmauld place."

"Trouble?" said Harry, standing up. "What do you mean? No ones hurt are they? Lupin…Mr and Mrs Weasley…"

Dumbldore sighed and once more asked them all to sit down, this time they listened. "No ones been hurt…yet. I'm sorry but…it's not good news. I'm afraid that Percy…Ron's brother…has been possessed by Voldemort. Voldemort is working through him and has been spying on the order for this past month. It's why I haven't included Ron and Hermione in this."

"Poor Ron," whispered Dawn, holding Harry's hand tightly. "First Charlie and now this…how are we going to tell him?"

"We're not," Dumbledore continued. "Not at the moment. This doesn't concern them now Dawn. It does however, concern…Angel."

Angel met the wizards gaze without looking away.

"Voldemort has requested that you go and meet him at the head quarters, alone."

"When?" asked Cordelia. "And why?"

"Here's where the bad news comes in," Dumbldore continued. He looked at Willow this time. "Percy is holding someone hostage. As leverage against us. As long as this person remains under his hold, then we can't stop him. Angel will go and meet voldemorts requests, whatever that may be and he will do this because of an innocent life caught in the crossfire."

Willow nodded, tears in her eyes. "It's Tara," she whispered.

"Will, I'm sorry," murmured Buffy, still trying to process everything.

"Why would voldemort want Angel though? It doesn't make sense!" Harry interrupted them angrily.

"It makes perfect sense," Angel murmured quietly.

"Voldemort doesn't want Angel," Cordelia continued for him, suddenly getting it. "He wants Angelus."

"He has kidnapped Tara, so Angel will go there and then Percy will reverse the curse. Voldemorts figured out how."

There was a silence. "When does he want me there?" asked Angel and Buffy turned to face him in shock.

"Angel, you can't be serious! There has to be a way round this."

"She's right," said Wesley. "This isn't an option. We need all the help in this battle we can get and you walking right into their trap…."

"There isn't another way," Angel told them all grimly. "It's Tara's life we're talking about here. If I don't go he will kill her."

"And what makes you think he won't anyway?" snapped Cordy. "Angel…once you're Angelus you won't care about anything or anyone, let alone saving her! Voldemorts more then likely to take you both, to make sure Willow doesn't curse you again!"

"Since when did you get so smart cordy?" asked Xander in surprise.

Piper leaned over and whispered to her sisters. "You guys have any clue what they're talking about?" she asked frustrated.

"No. But since when do we ever?" Paige answered her.

"Know what I'm thinking? I'm thinking too many super beings in one room is always a bad idea. Must throw some cosmic force out of alignment or something, because nothing ever makes sense when we're all together!" Phoebe added.

Piper nodded and then stood up. "Ok, everbody stop," she practically shouted. For a moment it seemed like they would ignore her again, like before, so she raised her hand and one of the windows behind Buffy shattered into a million pieces.

"Now I've finally got your attention," she began as they all turned to stare at her. "Can you be kind and rewind? You lost me around the whole…voldemort wants Angelus. Who's Angelus?"

"Some firepower you got there Piper," said Buffy, hastily backing away from the witch. "I swear we told you the whole saga…"

"No. You've mention the name once or twice, you've told us some horror stories. But not everything. You guys just go all quiet and change the topic whenever we want you to tell us more about it," said Phoebe quietly.

"Well, it's not something we like to bring up much," Buffy said awkwardly. "It's…a long, dark painful moment in our lives…no offence Angel…"

"Been there, done that," said Paige. "And what's it got to do with Angel?"

Buffy shared a look with Cordy, who to her surprise looked on the verge of tears as well. So, taking a deep breath, she began to talk.

When she was finished, the three sisters looked stunned. Harry was staring awkwardly at the ground, already having heard this from Dawn.

"So, their one and the same?" asked Paige finally.

"Kind of like Jekyl and Hyde?"

Angel nodded. "Yep, exactly like that."

"And here I thought you had problems with Cole," Piper whispered to Phoebe.

"I'm…sorry about the window Dumbledore…I'll replace it…" Piper said finally, not able to look at Angel.

"It's ok," he gestured at the window in question and to Pipers relief it looked like nothing had happened.

"Angel…where are you going?" asked Giles quietly. Angel had been edging towards the door while they had been talking, hoping not to be noticed.

Angel froze, his back to them all, but he didn't turn round.

"It seems you're making this far too easy for them," Giles continued. "It almost seems like you want this to happen as much as they do."

"Giles, you know that's not right," murmured Willow.

Angel quietly reminded himself to buy willow something pretty for her kindness and faith in him…even if he had tried to kill her in the past, she still stood up for him. "I'm sorry," he said. "I promise I'll do everything I can to keep Tara safe…for as long as I can. Goodbye," With that, he walked out of the room.

After a few moments, Cordelia finally stood up and ran after him.

"Angel…wait," she called out to him.

He stopped and slowly turned to face her. "I'm doing this no matter what you say cor," he told her firmly.

She nodded. "I know. It's just…just like that? You're leaving? And all you can say to me is goodbye?"

"Cordy…" he looked away. "We might not see each other again…"

"And that's as good as giving up. Willow will find a way to curse you again, you know that. What about Gunn and Fred and Lorne? What about Connor? We're your family, you won't believe that for us?"

Angel smiled and walked up to her. "It's a nice thought," he whispered. "I once told you that I'd lived more then a hundred years and had never met anyone like you. Well, I meant it and there are so many other things I meant to say as well. I'm sorry, maybe I'll get to tell you if we make it through this mess."

To her surprise, he leant down and kissed her softly, then, just as quickly, he was gone. When she opened her eyes again, the last thing she saw was him disappearing round the corner.

Well, that was just great, she thought. He'd managed to redefine their relationship in only a matter of seconds and confuse the hell out of her! And if she ever did see him again, would she be able to forgive him for what he'd just done?

Considering that she missed him already and was more scared for him then she'd ever been, probably. I'm in trouble, she thought, turning to go back upstairs. It was then that she ran into Buffy.

"You ok?" asked the slayer quietly.

"I…how long have you been there?" she asked nervously.

Buffy shrugged. "Long enough. I should warn you about angel though…the guy likes the brooding side of life. You know, angst, pain, remorse…sure you can handle it?"

"Buffy…I don't even know what just happened. Last time I checked we were just…very good friends and colleagues! I'm telling the truth about that."

Buffy waved away her worries, trying not to show how hurt and confused she was by what she'd just seen. "This isn't the time or place for this Cordy. We can have the big cat fight later, when this is over and Angels safely on his way back to LA, ready to help the helpless again. Deal?"

Cordy looked at her sceptically. "You think that's likely to happen?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows. "The cat fight?"

"No! Angel getting his soul back?"

Buffy looked sad for only a moment. "I hope so. Its different this time…knowing there's no other way, gets you feeling kind of helpless. But we'll work it out, we always do!" she said this a little too brightly though.

"We'd better," said Harry from behind them.

"Hey," said Buffy, with her first real smile of the evening. "You manage to turn up everywhere don't you?" then she noticed the rest of them gathered around him.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Dawn. "What's there to be happy about anyway? We've just lost Angel…"

"Yes, but we've still got the power of three," she answered her sister. "And slayer strength and …Phoebe, what? I know we have to face a whole army…but…postive thinking people!"

"I've just had an idea, about the vision I shared with Cordy I mean!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Buffy you're a genius!"

"I am?" Buffy looked at her like she'd gone crazy.

"What vision?" asked Harry and Dawn at the same time.

"Nothing for you guys to worry about," Buffy told the teenagers. "At the moment. But we have a lot of work to do."

Harry turned to look at his head master seriously. "I think it's time to alert the school," he said.

Dumbldore nodded. "I think you're right Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, are we going to tell Ron about Percy?" Dawn asked as they made their way back to gryffindor tower.

Harry sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. He's Ron's brother but…Ron will probably do something rash like try to go to Grimmauld place or something…" just like you were thinking about going after Voldemort alone? He asked himself.

Not the same thing, he argued back. It's my destiny to fight Voldemort, it's not Ron's destiny to go get himself killed.

"I can't believe this is happening again," Dawn continued. "It's scary to think that any minute now, Angel will be there and turn into Angelus and there's nothing we can do. I don't know how Buffy's going to cope with this…."

"Or Cordelia," added Harry. "She looked pretty upset…."

"That's even more scary. See…I always remember Cordy as being, well…a bitch is the only word that comes to mind. But now she's all…and her and Angel…I just don't get it!"

Harry listened to her talk trying not to let her know that he was just as worried as the rest of them

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So how are you really holding up?" asked Willow as they made their way to their room.

Buffy shook her head. "I can't think about anything right now Will, It's too much. I never thought this would happen again….and Angel and cordelia…"

Willow nodded. "Never saw that one coming. But look at it this way, if he ever does get his soul back, they can't be together. Angel can never really be with anyone."

Buffy smiled grimly. "I guess. I know I shouldn't be like this. I mean, when I went to LA to deal with faith I told him I'd moved on. That I loved Riley because I trusted him. Truth is, I'll always feel something for Angel…that'll never go away. But we've both grown apart now, grown up I guess. I just never thought he'd move on to Cordelia! I'm sorry Will. Here I'm going on about me but what about you? I swear…we'll do whatever we can about Tara…"

Willow shook her head. "I know you will. But I'm sure the Order will be able to do something. And Spike's there as well remember?"

Buffy nodded. "We'll get word to them as soon as possible," she told her best friend, knowing neither of them would be able to sleep that night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his way out of the castle grounds, Angel ran into Snape.

"Dumbldore asked me to set this up for you," Snape told him, void of any emotions as usual. He handed Angel a book.

"Thanks. This is a portkey right?" Angel asked. "See? I'm getting the hang of this stuff."

Snape didn't answer him and began to turn away.

"Wait," said Angel suddenly. "Listen…next time you see me…I'll be working with Him. The others have this idea they'll be able to stop that from happening…but I want you to do something for me that they might not be able to."

Snape rolled his eyes. "If you're going to ask me to kill you…."

"Exactly. It might have to happen," said Angel frowning.

"So cliché of you Angel," the teacher sneered at him. "Of course, I might just let you suffer afterwards. The knowledge you killed all your friends…almost something I'd like to see. It's what you deserve anyway."

Angel could think of a million things to say back to that comment, but he chose to ignore him.

Seconds later, he arrived at the Orders headquarters. He found himself In the entrance hall, and headed down the hall, following the sound of voices.

Giles's words came back to haunt him, echoing and blocking out all other sounds. "It seems like you almost want this to happen…"

Did he? It was a whole lot easier on the other side. You didn't have remorse or regret, you didn't have to worry about the decisions you made or how they would affect people, because you just plain didn't care. He knew Angelus wanted out, he'd tasted freedom four years ago and had been fighting for it ever since.

But that's him, Angel told himself. Sure I may have a little dark in me, and Liam wasn't that great a guy, but I don't want to do this. If there's any other way out I'd take it…and I'll still try. But this isn't what I want.

Trying to concentrate, he tried to locate where the voices where coming from. He thought he heard Spike, Gunn…someone he didn't know who he was guessing was Percy…or should he be saying voldemort? Finally assuring himself that he had no other options, he began to take the long walk.

When he opened the door to the room, chaos met his eyes.

Tara had subtly warned the rest of the order of their situation, using magic, and everyone was surrounding Percy and Tara.

As swiftly as possible, Angel stepped into the room. "Ok, I'm here. Let Tara go," he said coldly. As he said this, he saw Spike roll his eyes and take a step back.

"Took you bloody long enough," Spike commented. "So, where're the reinforcements?"

Angel didn't answer, but walked forwards so he faced voldemort.

"Hello? Am I the only one who's paying attention here?" Spike exclaimed. "Where's the back up? The slayer?"

"I'm glad you took my advice Angel," Voldemort said, still not letting go of Tara.

"Percy please stop this," sobbed Molly. "This isn't you…it can't be!"

"Hush Molly," whispered Remus, holding his wand tightly in front of him, ready to do whatever he could, when he got the chance. Arthur couldn't even speak.

"You can't seriously stand there and tell us Buffy decided to stay out of this?" asked Spike.

Angel nodded. "Let her go Voldemort," he asked again. "That was the deal."

Voldemort smiled and nodded and shoved Tara to the floor. But just as Spike reached down to help the witch stand up, voldemort raised his wand and a magical barrier was set up. Tara and Angel on one side, everyone else on the other. Tara watched as Spike was thrown across the room by the power of the spell, crashing into the wall.

Cole turned to face the dark lord and raised a hand, and sent an energy ball racing towards the barrier, hoping to break it somehow. The barrier flashed green, but nothing else happened.

Voldemort turned away from the order, assured that he was safe for the moment, and as several order members sent spells, trying in their own ways to break the barrier, he began to chant the spell that would release Angels soul.

Tara's eyes widened in horror when she realised what was happening. She turned to try and communicate with Spike, but the barrier was blocking her magical abilities somehow. She couldn't reach them.

Soon, it was over and when Tara looked over at Angel, it looked like nothing had happened. But then he smiled, and she new Angel was gone.

The barrier disappeared and Angel walked slowly over to Tara and grabbed her arm before Spike had a chance to help her.

"No," Leo said in shock. "You're supposed to help us."

"Don't think I know the meaning of that word," Angelus laughed, and then he and Tara and Voldemort disappeared.

TBC


	21. A Gathering Storm

_**Chapter 21**_

_**A Gathering storm**_

Staring into the empty space where Angel and Tara had once been, Spike tried to understand what had just happened, but the more he tried, the more confused he felt. Not a good thing.

"Ok," he said finally. "This is to complicated for me. Way to complicated. I need a cigarette."

Cole raised an eyebrow at this statement. "Is that all you can say?"

Spike nodded. "What else do you want Balthezor? Because I don't get it. Angel is now Angelus and Buffy let him come here, obviously knowing what was going to happen and she didn't do anything about it? She didn't send any backup and she didn't come herself? Sure doesn't sound like her. Can't say much more then that!"

He lit up a cigarette and sank into a nearby chair that was surprisingly still in tact.

"Percy…." murmured Molly softly, still in shock at what had happened. Spike glanced up at her, almost forgetting that they and the rest of the order where still in the room.

"It's ok pet," he said wearily. "I'm sure he's fine."

Molly looked up hopefully. "You really think so?" she whimpered.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Spike continued, inhaling deeply. "Of course…he was just captured by voldemort and Angelus. Come to think of it, odds are pretty slim actually. Probably in a dark cell somewhere by now waiting for what's his face to finish him of…"

"Spike!" snapped Anya and Fred at the same time. "You're not helping!" added Fred angrily.

"None of this is helping," Remus told them all, stepping forward. Then he glanced up at the sound of an owl hooting above their heads.

"What the…" Spike flinched slightly, as the owl landed on his shoulder, dropping a letter into the palm of his hand. The owl hooted again and flew off into the night.

Fred giggled slightly at this. "I think it liked you!" she whispered to him, and Spike rolled his eyes. "Not funny Luv. Not Funny."

"I thought it was," muttered Leo.

Remus reached towards the letter. "Can I see that Spike?" he asked, seeming to not care about what a foul mood the vampire was in.

"Knock your self out Lupin." Spike nodded, handing the letter over.

Remus looked over the familiar handwriting of the headmaster and sighed. "Better late then never I guess," he said.

"Remus? Is it from Albus?" asked Arthur, concerned. "What does it say?"

Remus shook his head. "Just that we're needed up at the castle as soon as we can make it out of here."

"That's it?" exclaimed Spike, standing up to get a look. "That's bloody it? We all could have been killed here and all it says…."

"He also gives sincere apologies and hopes we are all still in one piece," Remus added with a slight smile.

Spike scowled when he said this. Finally, after he couldn't stand the silence anymore, he looked over at Gunn. "So, back to school then is it? I hate to say I told you so mate but…I told you so. If we'd gone there in the first place, none of this would have happened!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy stood in the room of requirement, trying to decide a plan of action. It wasn't going well. She was surrounded by many weapons, everything she could possibly need, and she didn't know where to begin.

"Ok Summers think," she told herself firmly, marching over to the nearest display. "Focus and think. Army of monsters advancing on a school…." But her mind was completely blank. Despite her better judgement, all she kept thinking about was Angel. She kept thinking that there must have been something she could have done, anything to change what had happened. She knew it was pointless to think that way, but she couldn't help it. And then there was cordelia….she hadn't been able to look the brunette in the eye since. Hadn't even been able to be in the same room as her actually. It was one thing to act all grown up and do the right thing, but it was another thing altogether, to believe in what she was saying and go through with it.

Suddenly she heard the door open. She spun round defensively, ready to fight whoever had snuck up on her. Then she saw dawn, her hands raised in surrender. "It's only me. There's someone here to see you."

Buffy's eyes widened when she saw who was standing by her sister. "Spike?" she asked in disbelief.

"Don't look so surprised," he said. "Who else would it be?"

Buffy let out her first real laugh she'd experienced in days, and Dawn slid out of the room with a smile. "Well…I never thought I'd actually say this…but I'm glad to see you."

"Wait a sec, you're actually saying you're glad Angelus didn't kill me?"

Buffy shrugged lightly. "Something like that!"

Spike smirked as he came to stand beside her. "Well now. Ain't this interesting. Never thought I'd ever hear you say something like that Summers."

"Neither did I," she answered him. "Don't get used to it - I'm glad you all made it!" she added quickly. "So…any bright ideas? Coz I'm running on empty."

Spike took in his surrounding. "I'm sure I can come up with something!" He started. "But listen luv…why should I help you out? You left us high and dry over at Phoenix HQ. I Suppose you've heard Tara's been taken?"

Buffy nodded sadly. "Yes. But there was nothing I could do Spike. Don't you think I would have tried? And didn't Dumbledore tell you what had happened? If we'd come it would have been worse. At least nobody else got hurt. But if I'd gone as well…Do we really have to do this?" She asked. She was tired of fighting with him.

"Yeah, he told me what happened," Spike answered finally, his expression softening. Lately, he could never refuse her for long.

"So, are you gonna help me or what?" she asked.

He grinned at her. "Never thought you'd ask me for help either!"

"Spike…you know what I mean…" she told him threateningly.

Finally giving in he nodded. "Ok, ok. Like I said, Guess I can come up with something."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The main hall was crowded with students, having been called there first thing the next morning. Whispers echoed around the hall and Harry was suddenly feeling very nervous.

This was happening so soon and he didn't think he was ready for it.

"This shouldn't be happening," he muttered, staring into the breakfast he was supposed to be eating.

"What are you talking about?" whispered Dawn anxiously. Hermione and Ron looked up as well.

"All this," Harry went on. "Dumbldore's about to make the announcement and everyone knows something's going on. But this shouldn't involve all of you. It's between me and him."

"You know none of this is your fault Harry," Dawn whispered, trying to sound reassuring.

"She' right mate," added Ron.

Harry shook his head. "You don't understand. This is my fight, it shouldn't involve the whole school. Listen…I think I'm just gonna get out of here…"

His voice trailed off at Hermione's harsh glare. "And do what?" she asked. "Go after him? Is that what you've been planning? Is that why you've been all distant lately? Because if it is, it's the craziest plan I've ever heard! You'd do more damage then good!"

"But I have to face him eventually!" Harry told his best friend, and for a moment she looked at him sadly. Then her expression cleared. "I know that. But until then….please just believe me ok? It's better to stay here."

Harry sighed, finally nodding in agreement. He glanced up then, realising Dumbldore had started speaking, and he'd nearly missed it!

"I usually start by saying good morning to you all, and giving the days usual announcements," he started. "But nothing about today is going to be usual. I'm afraid I have kept you all in the dark for far too long, and now you must know the truth."

The silence in the hall seemed to stretch on forever.

"I don't know how this day, or indeed the ones to follow are going to end. I do know it's going to be hard for us all to adjust. We will all experience different strengths and weaknesses, and we'll all prove ourselves at one point or another. But do know this. As long as I am still here, I promise to try my best to keep you as safe as I can, and out of harms way."

Harry glanced around the hall, accidentally meeting Malfoys gaze. They looked grimly at each other for a second, and then Malfoy looked away.

"I'm afraid we are in a time of war, and I don't know exactly how it'll turn out. But…we're not alone. We have people here who can help to protect us. People you know well. You should know the castle is being prepared for a battle that is yet to come. Spells and wards being set up around it. I suggest after I finish talking, that you go back to your dorm rooms. The first and second years will help to barricade, the third, fourth, fifth years will help to defend them, using all the skill and knowledge you have learned over the years. The sixth and seventh years will stay behind in the great hall for further instructions."

He paused then, seeing the fear in their faces. "I understand it's a great task I ask all of you. But this has come upon us so late; there is no safe way to get you out of this castle. Yes, I am asking you to be brave and to fight, not only to defend your lives, but also your home. It will be terrifying….but if we stand together, we will have a chance. And I will do everything in my power to hold the castles defences."

For a moment, nobody seemed to know what do to. Professor McGonagal rose to her feet, to help the head master.

"Ok, everyone follow the prefects back to their Dorm rooms and hurry, quick as you can," she started to move down the hall, along with other teachers, helping to rouse the frightened students.

"So far so good," muttered Buffy to Willow.

Her friend nodded. "Well, it's not over yet. Your parts coming up. You ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Listen," whispered Paige, leaning forward so they could hear her better. "You guys got a plan that we should know about?"

Buffy grinned sheepishly. "Uh…not really. Usually I just….we're gonna improvise."

"Excuse me?" exclaimed Piper.

"Well, I figure the more you don't know what you're doing, the more likely it is it'll work out!" Buffy shrugged. Then she got to her feet, ready to help albus defend his school and his world.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tara opened her eyes, she tried to fight off the panic she suddenly felt. She blinked several times, trying to clear her vision, and realised she was in a cell. Then she realised she was bound and gagged, and looking around her, she realised she wasn't alone.

Two boys lay beside her, both with strikingly red hair, and both resembled each other. One she recognised…Percy. She flinched away from him quickly, until she realised he was unconscious. So, she thought wearily. Voldemort's finished with him and left him with us in here to…what? To die? To be slaves? Why were they here?

She then noticed the other boy was awake, and he was staring at her.

Using all the strength she had left, she used her magic to speak to him.

Soon she learned he was called Charley and that Percy was his brother. He had been making his way back to the Order when he'd been caught. After assuring him that she was good, and knew his family, they tried to think of a plan to get out.

_They took my wand and broke it in front of me, _he told her angrily_. I can't use any magic without it._

Tara nodded.

_But you can, _he asked her quickly_. Couldn't you just blast the door open?_

She shook her head_. No, I'm not that powerful, _she told him_. Not yet, I can only just manage to communicate with you._

_So what do we do? _Asked Charley.

_Hey, wait…do you hear that? _She asked_. Voices…._

They both turned to look through the bars that made up the wall in front of them. Tara could barely make out the room in front, dark and lit by candles. But she recognised one voice and it chilled her. Angel…she thought. But it wasn't.

"Let's get this straight ok?" Angelus was sitting on a chair, looking up at a figure shrouded in black. Voldemort, Tara new that instantly.

"I don't work for you. I don't work for anyone. So, what ever grand plan you got for me, better forget it. Unless….it's worth something to me."

Voldemorts laughter made Tara feel physically ill.

"I think it will be," he hissed back at Angelus. "I think we can come to an arrangement. You do this for me Help to invade that castle, and I can get rid of Angel for you. I've found a way to end the curse for good. You can finally be free. There's also this."

A chest appeared in the dark lords hands. She couldn't make it out clearly, but she could see something sparkling. Gold and treasure.

He's lying, she knew. He'll do anything to get what he wants…and Angelus will believe him. Angel will be bound to him unless he's destroyed. Or unless Willow could curse him again.

But she won't, thought the witch sadly. Because she won't risk my life. But this is more important then me!

_It's over, _she told Charley.

Charley shook his head firmly_. No way_, he said confidently. _We'll all get out of here alive. And we can save your friend._

Tara stared in amazement. She had told Charlie as much as she could about Angel's background_. How_?

Hesmiled. _If Willow can't curse him, then you can. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Back up at hog warts, Buffy and the order were busy preparing for what was to be the biggest fight of their lives so far. After her little pep talk with the older students and the teachers, the slayer felt even more like her old self.

She eventually found herself talking with the oldest Halliwell sister, as they gathered up weapons, all the time she kept her eyes fixed on Spike, who was busy talking to Dumbledore. She was more glad then she had let on that he had turned up when he did. Although lately she had been trying to work through so much on her own, she had been trying to deal with so much, it felt nice to be able to count on somebody, to have someone to lean on for support. But the crazy thing was, she knew she shouldn''t trust Spike, and she didn't even like him. But she had come to realise that she did rely on him. That all of the scoobies at some point or another, had come to need him to be there. She just hoped that she didn't regret this later on.

"Piper, do you think we'l make it out of this?" she asked, actually feeling nervous.

Piper looked at her in surprise. "You're the slayer. You tell me!"

"Yes. I'm the slayer. But you're one of the charmed ones. As fellow hero and sister? Tell me the truth ok? Sometimes even super beings need reassurance."

"Ok look, I don't honestly know. Truth is, this is bigger then anything we'v ever had to face…on the grand scale of things. I mean, this guy may be just a wizard, but he has an army like…lord of the rings type army, know what I mean? You may have faced a god, and we may have come up against the source of all evil…"

"The source?" said Buffy. "Do I even want to know?"

Piper shook her head with a laugh. "Trust me Buffy, you don't."

"Does the source work with the First evil?" She asked curiously. "Cause we came up against that a few years back and…there can only be one source of evil right?"

"What's the first?" asked Piper.

"Claims to be the source of evil. It was powerful enough to make Angel nearly kill himself, so we believed it. But now you're saying there's another Source?"

"Maybe it was a hoax?" Guessed Piper. "Or maybe they're twins? Who knows how evil works? Anyway, my point is that we may not make it. No matter how powerful we are, there is that annoying prophecy that we can't defeat him…and usually you can't argue with prophecies." Piper paused for a moment.

"But then there is Phoebe's idea. I'm hoping it will work."

Buffy looked at her sceptically. "Are you crazy? It's a total long shot…and we don't even have a spell for it yet!"

"But she's working on it with Paige and Willow. A Power of three spell plus Willows Wicca magic they should come up with something."

Buffy nodded. "We're going to make it through this…and so is Harry."

TBC


	22. War Of The Worlds

_**Chapter 22 **_

_**War Of The Worlds **_

A couple of days had passed since Dumbldores little speach and now all anyone could do now was wait. And Buffy hated waiting. It seemed all she had been doing lately was waiting. She looked at the beautiful spring day outside and thought about the millions of things she could be doing.

"We're not going to die," said her sister, "At least I'm almost positive that's not going to happen."

Buffy nodded at her, wondering what it would be like to have that attitude still. Not that Dawn was naïve or stupid, but she just had that ability to make everything seem better then it was. She had felt like that once, but now…she wasn't so sure. Although she no longer felt so helpless about everything, she had lost the innocence she'd once had.

And she also knew that this was a war, and that it might not go the way they wanted it to, although Pipers little pep talk had helped her a lot.

"I hope you're right Dawnie," she answered back fondly.

Dawn nodded. "I'm going to find Harry and everyone, see if they need a hand ok? You'll be alright?"

Buffy nodded back at her. "I'll be just fine."

"Sure about that slayer?" said Spike, coming up to stand beside her.

"No."

"You look like you've done alright so far. All these folk really seem to respect you. Or at least listen to you," he added at her look.

She laughed. "Yeah they do. That's because I've realised something Spike. I've realised how stupid I've been. I want to live. I want to live to see Dawnie grow up. I want to live to see these people survive and be able to do all the fabulous things I know they can accomplish!"

"Wow," he said impressed. "You're starting to sound like a teacher!"

"And I also want to live to see if you…" she hesitated.

"See if I what?"

"To see if I was right about you. To see if you have changed and you're not in this for some evil scheme or…for your self. This thing that's been going on between us back in Sunnydale….it's too early to tell what it is. I mean…we hate each other don't we?"

"I thought we did," he murmured. "And you actually thought that about me?"

She nodded. "Somewhere down the line, yes."

"But whatever it is keeps happening between us, and I can't ignore it. But I know I want to live to see if it's real, or if we're just using each other to make ourselves feel better, because both of us are so screwed up that it won't matter what we do."

"Well, you sure know how to sum things up," he said, looking away.

"Well, do you know which category we fall into?" she said. "I mean I have stuff to figure out. Is this what I want? And if it is, why do I feel I have to keep this a secret from everyone?"

Spike nodded. "Sure, I get it. Know what else I heard? Before Angel left he made a move on queen C. Sure you're not bringing all this up with me to make yourself feel better about that?"

"I'm not going to lie to you about that Spike, it did hurt me. And we're not going to be best of friends anytime soon…."

"Well, considering Angel's all evil now…" he reminded her. Buffy led him away from the main room out into the corridors of the school.

She shrugged. "What I'm saying is I won't be having any long conversations or anything with either of them. And I might want to kick Angel's ass so bad he never forgets it in this battle…"

"I'll help you out!"

"But no. I'm not doing this to feel better; I'm doing this to let you know where we stand, because it's really my job to do that right? All I'll say is that after we make it out alive…then we'll seriously talk."

Spike grinned. "Can't wait Slayer. I'm sure I can convince you to a few other things."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm ignoring that! Let's go and check on how everyone's getting on."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The inside of the Gryffindor common room was bustling with activity….but it was filled with a nervous energy, that Harry knew would soon turn into fear. He hoped it wouldn't be as soon as he thought.

Dawn sat down beside him. "Things seem to be getting under way," she said happily. "The floo powder Net work is all set up. If things get really dodgy we can skip to other houses common rooms or other classrooms in seconds. We can also send them to Grimmauld Place, maybe the Burrow, other safe houses Dumbledore has set up. It was a good idea to tell the students about the secret passageways under the school as well. Just so they know there's a way out the enemy might not know about."

Harry nodded. "Ok," he answered briefly.

"Of course this is all assuming the worst. The fact that the enemy has to get past the front line first. And past all the spells and wardsbeing put up aroundthis place…we'll be fine."

Harry took her hand. "You realise I'll be part of that front line?" he asked softly.

She met his eyes for only a second before nodding reluctantly. Then the fake smile was back. "You'll be fine. Besides if you think for one second you'll be alone in this…"

Harry had no intention of seeing his friends suffer anymore then they had. "Just in case though Dawn," he said earnestly. "I want you to take care of them. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione…all of them Ok"

"You're saying goodbye again Harry," she scolded. "What did I say about that? Listen…let's play a game," she said suddenly. "It's called anywhere but here."

"Ok," he said, taken aback by this, but he smiled at her and continued to play. "So where are we?"

"We're back in Sunnydale," she said, a faraway look in her eyes. "Only, it's not a hell mouth, Buffy's not a slayer and I was never the key. You weren't famous and your parents were still alive. Everybody we ever lost is. We're having a BBQ. Hermione and I are teaching Ron to play video games and my mum and Mr Giles are showing Mr Weasley the BBQ. Then after wards, we go to the beach and I teach you how to surf."

"You can surf?" he asked lightly.

"Never in my life. But we do have a beach back home and I'm sure it's not that hard. It's a nice dream right?" she asked then.

He nodded and then he kissed her. "Yeah. I like it."

"Hey you guys?" said Ron. "Sorry to interrupt, but if I have to play babysitter to the first years anymore, I'm gonna go insane. I've left Lavender in charge of them, Hermione wants to go see what we can do to help your sister."

"She does?" said Harry suspiciously.

"I do?" asked Hermione, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you do," said Ron defiantly. "I mean, these kids need to have a bit of courage you know? We were never like that….were we?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, everything's all set?" asked Buffy as she and Spike entered the empty classroom the witches had been using.

Paige nodded. "The spell doesn't actually take that long. It does mean our guard will be down in the battle for a while, it'll give Harry a chance though."

"Hopefully the order will be able to give us some cover," added Phoebe.

"How's everyone else doing?" asked Piper, concerned for the students. Leo put a hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

Buffy nodded. "This place is starting to turn into a regular battle headquarters. I'm really impressed with everyone. They're all terrified…but trying not to show it."

"Well, you and Dumbledore must have inspired them a lot," grinned Willow.

"Yeah, they must really trust us," said Paige.

"Well, then they're in trouble," said Spike.

"Guys, it's starting!" said Fred breathlessly, suddenly appearing in the doorway. "Voldemorts army has been seen moving past Hogsmeade. We have to get ready!"

Buffy was instantly alert.

"Ok, you guys help the teachers to spread the word. Tell the students to keep out of sight of the windows. Then meet me at the entrance hall."

She looked at the charmed ones, and then at Willow. "You guys stick with me, we need to do that spell as soon as possible."

"And unfortunately," said Willow. "We have to get Harry."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The irony that it dad been such a perfect day wasn't lost on the slayer as she, along with the rest of the order, led the students and the rest of Dumbldores followers out to the front of Hogwarts. They weren't enough. Not nearly enough to face the army the dark lord had created. But they still had to try.

Harry and Dawn walked beside her, and she felt a pang of sympathy for them. Dawn had simply ignored her, when Buffy had told her to stay inside the castle. When they finally stood still outside the grounds, everything was silent, as if the world was holding its breath.

Buffy surveyed the army advancing, the sun had just set behind the horizon and the sinking feeling in her stomach increased even more. And she couldn't see Voldemort anywhere, just an endless sea of evil, trolls and goblins, vampires and warlocks and demons.

She glanced at Dumbldore and he nodded.

"Stand your ground," Dumbldore commanded them all, his voice amplified by magic.

The dark army stopped suddenly, and there he was, dressed in black robes, his twisted face hidden. But Harry had seen it before, seen his eyes cold and void of emotion. He didn't need to be reminded again.

Harry glanced from his left to right, and felt suddenly sick. These were his friends, his fellow students and his family, all stony faced and determined. But he couldn't do this. He couldn't let them do this.

Before anyone could say anything, he began to walk out across the vast expanse of earth between the two sides, his heart pounding, but he had to control his fear, otherwise it could be used against him.

"Harry no!" Dawn exclaimed but she knew it was hopeless to try and stop him. Cordelia also tried to call out a warning, but then she noticed someone she really didn't want to see now. But there he was, standing just behind Voldemort, it was Angelus. She met his gaze and saw the cruel expression on his face and it made her want to turn and run. But she knew she couldn't do that.

"You're making this to easy Harry," Voldemort hissed, his voice filling all of their minds, everyone heard every single chilling word.

"This is between you and me," Harry told the dark wizard in front of him. "It always has been. We can finish this now and no one else needs to be involved. Neither side has to suffer because of us."

Voldemort laughed. "Do you really care about my side?" he asked. "Do you think your precious Dumbledore won't do anything in his power to stop me from hurting you?"

Harry looked back at his headmaster, who was looking at him sadly.

"No one else can do this except me. He will fight to protect those he cares about and his home."

Voldemort nodded, and Harry felt a searing pain in his scar, more painful then anything he had ever felt before and he staggered backwards, almost falling. Voldemort was glad about this turn of events. He was laughing now.

"Oh, he'll fight Harry. He'll have to. Let's finish this now!"

A wall of flames erupted from the ground, circling around Harry and Voldemort, blocking them from the others view. Buffy shielded her eyes from the sudden blaze of light. "Damn it," she muttered under her breath. Then she rushed forwards with the others as the war began.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara tried to focus all of her energy and her magic, but it wasn't easy. All the time she was worrying for her friends, and mostly for Willow. Voldemort had left a while ago with most of his followers to leave for hogwarts. Now was the perfect chance if ever for her to restore Angels soul…but first she had to remember the words to the spell!

And she didn't even want to think about what damage Angelus was causing in this battle to their side.

_Hurry up Tara! _Charlie said to her. _We don't have much time._

_I know that! _She snapped. _This is the first time I've done this kind of spell before ok? Give me a minute. _

He seemed to calm down a bit after this. _Sorry. I just want to find a way out of here as soon as possible._

She nodded. _Me to._

The few remaining Death Eaters who were guarding them looked at them suspiciously.

_Tara, you do know this spell right? I mean, I thought Willow told you? _Charlie asked her his anxiety showing clearly on his face.

_She did. I just have to remember it properly. Give me a few more minutes! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Harry was weak. It seemed he had been here forever. He felt like he was actually on fire, the heat from the flames surrounding him was that intense. Blood was pouring down the side of his face now and he felt dizzy. He was going to collapse any minute. He had no feeling in his arm except for the pain from yet another deep cut.

The curses that had already hit him were taking there toll, draining him of power and strength. His vision was fading and he heard the sound of evil laughter….

"This is all you have?" Voldemort scoffed. "The only one to defeat me…..and this is what you have to offer? You're just as weak and pathetic as I always knew you were. Yes," he went on casually. "I found out about the prophecy. Let's just say that Draco has been particularly helpful to his father this year. That boy though, he's in for a world of trouble later on. Once you betray you're side Harry, there are fatal consequences," he paused then, raising his wand again. "If you live through this Harry, you can tell Snape that as well…"

Harry weakly raised his own wand, blocking the curse yet again. He knew these curses, although strong, were nothing to what the wizard was really capable of. Harry knew he was no match for him, even after all his training, even after all he had been through and everything Dumbledore and Buffy had told him, the only ones even remotely capable of winning against him was Dumbledore and Snape. Why had everyone put their faith in him so much?

Another curse hit him and he stumbled to the ground


	23. War Of The Worlds Part 2

_**Chapter 23**_

_**War Of the Worlds - Part Two**_

Outside the circle of brilliant flames, the battle continued on. Dumbledore watched his side fighting with all their strength, and he joined in also, doing everything he could. He kept looking toward the middle of the sea of chaos, all the time thinking about Harry. There was no protecting him now, he was on his own…

Paige followed her sisters as they forged a way through the dark army, making their way over to Buffy and Willows side as they had been separated. Piper expertly blew up any demon or warlock who happened to be insane enough to cross her path, Phoebe was almost as good as an actual Slayer when it came to fighting. She herself wasn't to bad since she had found out about her sisters, but she carried one of the many weapons Spike and Buffy had handed out from the room of requirement.

Buffy looked back at the line of students who had stayed by the castle, Spike gave a signal to them and they raised bows, complete with flaming arrows. She had a sudden flash back to her graduation and realised she should have come up with that idea as well as Spike. She herself was making her way back to the relative shelter of the castle walls, behind the order and Dumbldeore's followers, so that they could perform the spell to help Harry. Dawn was following her earnestly, wanting to be a part of it as well.

"Buffy, look," Dawn called out to her, pointing up at the sky. Buffy turned and looked and then she did a double take. The charmed ones were in trouble!

"Uh, guys," said Paige, pointing to the dark sky above them as she talked, her hand shaking. "Dragon!"

"I see it Paige," muttered Piper. "Any bright ideas anyone?"

"None coming to mind," answered Phoebe, trying to block out the sound of battle around them, trying to think of a way they could help.

"Any time now," Paige prompted her sister.

"I'm thinking, I ….ok. It's a long shot, but what about the first spell we ever cast?"

Piper looked sceptical. "The one we used to kill Jeremy? No offence Pheebs, but this is a freaking dragon we're talking about here. It's a little bit bigger then any demon or warlock we used that spell on."

"I know that. But at this point it's our only option isn't it? I mean everyone's…well, look around you Piper. They've got other thing's to deal with, and we have to help them."

"Fine," Piper relented. "The power of three will set you free…" they started the spell.

At first, nothing seemed to be working, and the dragon had to have really good hearing. It turned slowly in their direction, illuminated by the circle of flames and breathed more fire at the ground. Order members and enemies alike running before it.

"If we die because of this, I'm telling Mum, Grams and Prue this was your fault!" Piper told her sisters.

"Just keep up the spell," Paige answered.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, the dragon slowly exploded into a shower of red and gold light.

"Wow. Cool fireworks!" was Paige's only comment. Her sisters turned to stare at her in amazement, looking tired and drained after all the energy and magic they had just used.

Paige grinned suddenly. "Hey…I always knew we could beat that thing…didn't I always say so? What's up with you? you guys look like you could sleep for a hundred years or something!"

"Paige…" started Phoebe warningly looking at Piper.

"Alrighty," said Paige brightly, ignoring them. "Next?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did anyone else just see that light show?" asked Gunn, protectively standing in front of Fred as they turned to watch the dragon exploding.

"The Charmed ones at their best," muttered Wesley.

"Yeah, well…that's a place we're not at," Gunn shot back at him.

"Guys…in the middle of a battle remember?" shouted Fred above the noise.

"At this point, I'm loath to admit it, but I'm actually missing…." Spike stopped. He hadn't realised he was talking out loud.

"Who?" asked Fred, holding a sword in front of her, actually putting up a good fight as they talked.

"Angel," Spike answered, running a demon through with his own weapon.

"Well…he's not here," Wesley shot back, gesturing across from them. "He's busy."

Spike looked in concern when he saw that Angelus had cornered Cordelia, who was lying on the ground covered with blood.

"Damn," he muttered and started to forge a way through the evil.

"Hey…we need you to!" shouted Fred, trying not to sound desperate.

Spike swore again, but his decision was made more quickly then he would have liked, when Fred was suddenly knocked unconscious

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione refused to stay locked up in the castle for a second longer, not when everyone else was doing all they could to help Harry.

"It's stupid," she told Ron angrily. "We're his best friends….and we're sixth years. we've been through everything with him, and now this…"

"I'm with you," he agreed, nodding furiously. "But….he told us himself to stay here 'mione. We couldn't exactly argue, not in front of Dumbledore and Buffy."

"Let's take one of the tunnels," she said. "Where did he say they all were again?"

Ron thought for a second, then…"I remember. Come on, we're out of here."

As they walked towards the nearest secret passageway, they ran into the person they least wanted to see.

"Not now," Hermione told him, before he had a chance to speak.

"No…it's not what you think…" he protested. "I want to come with you."

Ron's mouth hung open in shock, but then his confusion cleared. "Oh yeah, I forgot you were all good now. How did that happen again?"

"You're fathers out there as well," said Hermione sceptically. "What if you run into him…"

Draco shrugged. "I'll take my chances."

"But if I were you…" she continued insistently.

"Look, Granger, you're not me. So let's get going."

When Ron, Hermione and Draco emerged from the tunnel, they stood and stared at the scene before them.

"Well, you did say you wanted to help Harry," said Ron weakly.

"Yes I did," said Hermione stubbornly. "So, come on."

Draco shared a look with Ron and shook his head. "Glad she's your girlfriend and not mine is all I've got to say," he told him.

"I don't see him anywhere," Ron told Hermione as they walked forward. "Or Voldemort actually." for a moment Hermione stared at him, it was the first time Ron had said his name.

"Ron, it's almost pitch black, I can barely see anything!" she finally shouted back over the noise.

"Anyone want to take bets? I'd say they're both behind that fireover there," said Malfoy, pointing.

Ron groaned. "Well, that's that then. We're finished. Doomed. It's the bloody end of the world…"

"Shut up Ron," said Hermione and Draco at the same time. Hermione didn't know who was more surprised, her or Malfoy.

Ron scowled at her. "Since when do you side with him against me? Not ever, not even when we're not speaking."

"I'm sorry," she amended quickly. "It's just, this is no time for us to loose it. We just have to think…" she suddenly let out a high pitched scream as a vampire came hurtling towards them.

"Get down!" someone shouted at them, and Hermione recognised Cole, one of Buffy's friends who had recently come to hogwarts. He began to fight the vampire, who soon disappeared before them.

"Thanks!" shouted Ron.

"What are you doing out…" he started in surprise, but then someone else was yelling for him.

Hermione turned to see some others surrounded by a huge group of warlocks and other dark creatures, and one of them had fallen to the ground. "Be careful!" Cole told her, before rushing off to help.

"Come on, this way!" she shouted pulling Ron along with her after Cole.

"Are you crazy?" he shouted back at her, resisting and pulling out of her grip.

They soon reached them, Cole was now fighting alongside Spike and Gunn, and Leo was kneeling beside Fred, a golden glow spreading out of his hands.

Ron gaped at him. "What are you doing?" he asked. "What are you?"

Leo looked up at them. "I'm trying to help her. The wounds deep, that's why it's taking so long!"

Fred suddenly started to cough, and was struggling to sit up. Gunn glanced down at them both. "She ok?" he asked.

Leo nodded. "She will be."

He looked at Ron and Hermione. "Think you can help us look after her?" he asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Leo, incoming troll, look out!" said Wesley.

Hermione looked up, trying to control the terror she felt. She remembered the last time she had seen one of these things, back in her first year at school. It was still as horrifying for her now, but sheheld up her wand. She was more powerful now.

Strong chains shot out from her wand and wrapped themselves around the troll's feet. It let out an angry roar, and collapsed to the ground. Ron joined in yelling out "Stupefy!" and the troll fell unconscious.

Leo, Wesley and Cole turned to stare at them in amazement.

"What?" asked Ron defensively. "Not the first time I've taken out a troll. I am a wizard remember?"

"Spike," said Fred, gaining their attention. "Go help Cordelia!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus ducked and weaved through the streaks of light from wands as curses were aimed and hit their targets, trying not to get hit himself. He had to get to Harry, to find a weakness in the barrier around him and Voldemort…he had to help him. He didn't care that everyone else said Harry was the only one who could defeat him. He owed it to James Lily and Sirius to make sure that he survived. After all, they and everone elsehad spent so long trying to protect him….he couldn't stop now could he?

"Remus look out!" called out Mad Eye from somewhere behind him. Remus turned and saw a hideous looking demon crawling towards him. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted and light shot from his own wand. After the spell had taken effect, he turned to see what had happened to his friend.

"No!" he cried out, but he couldn't get there in time. Mad Eye fell to the ground as something to horrible to look at attacked him from behind. Remus shot a curse and it exploded, but to late. Mad eye's eyes were open wide, but he wasn't seeing anything.

"Albus," Remus shouted as they nearly ran into each other. "He's dead. Alastor…."

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "He's not the only one."

Remus was more shocked then he had been all night. "Who else?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know.

"It doesn't matter now. We have to help protect the slayer. She is casting the spell to help Harry!"

Remus swore as they changed directions, back the way he had come. "I should have known before now," he shouted back to Dumbledore.

Suddenly he realised that Albus hadn't kept up with him, and that red light was spilling from a nearby death eaters wand.

This time, he was prepared, and knocked Albus aside, blocking the curse and adding one of his own.

Albus looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," he whispered hoarsely.

Remus nodded and helped him to stand.

TBC


	24. The Other Chosen One

_**Chapter 24**_

_**The Other Chosen One**_

"Ok, it's now or never," said Buffy, as the three Halliwell sisters finally found their way over to them. "Willow, start the spell. Dawn, are you ready?" she looked at her sister.

Dawn hesitated. "Yeah…I think so. Are you sure this is gonna work?"

Buffy shook her head. "I'm really hoping so Dawn."

Willow suddenly gasped and Buffy turned to look at her friend. "What's going on?"

Willow pointed towards Cordelia. Angelus had her trapped, with Xander and Anya as helpless witnesses.

Buffy shook her head. "I can't think about anything else now Dawn. I'll…just have to hope Cordy can hold out a bit longer."

"Against Angelus?" Willows eyebrows shot up. "Buff…you barely managed to…"

"I know. But once we help Harry win this, then we can concerntrate on helping her…and Angel. But we have to do this first!"

Willow sighed. "I guess you can't help everyone," she said, looking around them. She was also thinking about Tara.

Buffy agreed with her.

A white mist began to form around the six friends as willow began to say the incantation they needed. Buffy took Dawns hand to give her sister the support she needed. She really did hope this would work!

"_That's the basic plan. So, am I crazy?_

_Crazy is such a strong word_

_Let's not rule it out though,_

_I personally, don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan,_

_We attack him with hummus,_

_I stand corrected."_

_- _Buffy, Willow, Giles, Cordelia, Oz

"_We may in fact stand between earth _

_And it's total destruction,"_

_- _Giles

"_You know, I'm not afraid of our powers. I mean,_

_Everyone inherits something from their family, right? Who wants _

_To be normal when we can be special?"_

_- _Phoebe

"_Strong is fighting. It's hard, and it's painful, and it's everyday._

_It's what we have to do."_

_- _Buffy

"_One things for sure, nothings ever gonna be the same."_

- Xander

"_Someone has to fight the good fight,"_

- Wesley

"_Harry, you're a great wizard you know_

_Not as good as you_

_Books! And cleverness! There are more important things,"_

- Hermione and Harry

"_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of places_

_Harry, if one only remembers to turn on the light."_

- Dumbledore

"_I've realised what I want to do. Help people. I think its worth _

_Doing and I don't think you do it coz you have to. It's a good fight_

_and I want in."_

- Willow

Harry stumbled slightly as the images hit him suddenly. It was like he was actually there, in their memories, and for a moment he didn't know what was going on. His heart went out to them all even though he didn't know what their plan was, he didn't know what he was supposed to do now. But the images gave him some hope, they had shown him, that even as powerful as Buffy, the charmed ones and all his friends were, they still had moments of weaknesses, where they had doubted themselves and their abilities. But they were still here. They'd come out of whatever trouble they'd been in, and they were still here. So, maybe he had a chance after all.

He looked up at Voldemort as he advanced on him, felt the heat of flames and coughed in the smoke that covered the area like a fog as voldemort launched several spells at him at once. Instinctively he raised his hands, and the entire scene froze.

"What the…" he started, in shock.

Then, something even more shocking happened, and someone moved through the frozen flames, appearing in front of him. Someone who couldn't have possibly been there…Dawn.

"What are you doing here?" he managed to get out. "What's going on?" he looked around him.

"Shh," she whispered. "We don't have much time, let me explain. This will only last a few moments, hopefully enough to help you lower his defences. Everyone has combined their powers to help you."

"You mean…"

"Yes. You can levitate, blow things up and freeze and move things all you like. You have the ability to heal faster like slayers and do Wicca magic like Willow." Even as she said this to him, he felt all his recent wounds closing up and healing.

Harry just stared at her in amazement. "To quote Cordelia," he said eventually. "I personally don't think it's possible to come up with a crazier plan. What if I can't control their powers? Didn't it take them ages to learn?"

"I'm not saying it won't be difficult, but we all believe that you can handle this. " She leaned forward to kiss him. "I know you can do this Harry, I believe in you. Don't worry about us, alright? Don't worry about anything except surviving. Remember, you have everything to live for, he doesn't," she hesitated. "I love you. Promise you'll try to live?"

He nodded, slightly dazed and she smiled and took a step back.

The scene unfroze, and Harry had never moved so fast in his life…thanks to Buffy's super strength and speed! He dodged the spells, and then deflected them, using Paige's power, throwing them back in voldemorts direction.

"I could get used to this," he muttered, for the first time actually feeling like he could win!

"Clever tricks Harry," Voldemort hissed. "But parlour tricks only."

The ground shook underneath him and he fell, cutting his arm again, but he reached up with his hands and attempted to blow up his enemy. What had been voldemort swirled round likeash amongst the flames and smoke, but soon reformed again.

"This is getting boring boy," Voldemort told him, but there was something in his voice…almost fear…

"I'm not wearing you out am I?" Harry asked, before blowing him up again, trying to give himself time to think. Lowering his defences…but how was he supposed to kill him?

He has nothing to live for….he remembered Dawn telling him. Only power, and there's never going to be enough…

He's just a wizard, Harry realised suddenly. He's powerful, but he was just an ordinary wizard. He'd scared everyone in their world with horror stories, massive armies and vast magical power. And he may have gathered so much power in his life, used so much dark magic that it had corrupted his soul, made him unrecognisable…but underneath it all he was just like them…

"It doesn't have to be this way," he said suddenly, almost tired.

Voldemort burst into laughter. "It can't be any other way now Harry. Only one of us can live, you know that…"

The dark lord raised his wand as if in slow motion. "And so …to the death of Harry Potter…"

But Harry was already steps ahead of him. "_Aveda Kedavra!" _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Cordelia watched Angelus as he stood towering over her, and she closed her eyes, trying to block out the sound of his laughter. It was even worse then she'd thought it would be. She still didn't believe this was happening. She didn't know how they'd get over this one. Or how Angel would react…if they ever saw him again.

"Angel, this isn't you," she told him.

"Same old, same old. Can't you people think of something new? Won't you ever get it?" he taunted her.

"I can think of something new mate," Cordelia gratefully saw Spike standing in front of her now. "I can think of something very new!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus Snape turned sharply away from a nearby warlock, and surveyed his surroundings. The golden trio minus one were staying close to Cole and the other supposed champions of the powers that be. The slayer and her witch friends were trying out what little magic they had left….and he personally doubted that even that would be enough.

The centaurs had joined in as well as other creatures from the forest moments before, adding their own weapons into the fray. He thought bitterly to himself that he might as well flee and save himself, because no one else seemed to be watching his back like all the others. And here he had been Dumbldore's spy for the order all these years and what thanks did he get? He shook that thought away fast, because it wasn't like him at all. He was used to fending for himself.

"Are you going somewhere Snape?" said a voice he had hoped not to run into.

"I don't have time for you Bella," he hissed at her.

Bellatrix lestrange smiled evilly at him. "I think you'll make the time to try and survive, don't you?"

"If you want your own life to end so soon, then fine," he shot back at her. "Crucio!"

Caught of guard, the black witch doubled over in sudden pain, but it didn't last long. "Traitor," she managed to shout at him. He then felt blinding pain himself, and he heard her shrill laughter. "You're going to end up just like Black Severus," she shrieked madly.

This made him focus and break through her curses. "I'm nothing like him!"

Something caught his attention though, something bad. Draco had finally run into his father.

"I can handle this Severus," said Lupin coldly, suddenly appearing between them.. "We have a little score to settle, concerning the death of a friend."

"Fine," he snapped back at the werewolf. "Play the bloody hero all you want!"

He didn't stay long to find out what had happened, because he apparated away quickly to Draco's side.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara felt breathless even though she hadn't moved, and Charlie was looking at her anxiously again. By this time Percy had woken up, disorientated and bewildered.

Please work, she thought desperately. It didn't help that she couldn't see the orb of Thesulah that stored his soul, but she could feel it. Close by, locked away in a vault in one of the adjoining rooms, she could sense it.

"What are you doing?" a nearby death eater hissed at them, moving closer to the cadge they were trapped in.

"What does it look like?" snapped Charlie, trying to distract him from her. "We're sitting in a cell trying not to die of boredom…."

Tara had now gone into a kind of trance. Her eyes were still open, but her vision was now blurry and her eyes unfocused.

_What is lost, return. Not dead…nor of the living….._

The words were coming back to her now, and she repeated them in Latin as well…the foreign words seeping into her from some unknown place. Please work, she kept on thinking, visualising Angel's soul being released, and travelling through space and time back to where it belonged.

Then just as suddenly as the magic had started, it stopped. Tara was back to normal. She came back to her senses, and then realised the danger they were all in. The guard had unlocked the door and was now towering over them. "You have no idea of the mistake you've just made witch," the man said to them all softly. "Because you just cost the life of one of your little friends here!"

The green light of the killing curse engulfed them all and Tara shielded her eyes. "No!" she heard Charlie crying out, and then she saw Percy lying still and cold on the ground. He wasn't moving.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Aveda Kedavra spell barely came out in a whisper, as Harry realised he was being hit with another lot of spells to throw him off guard. Struggling to gasp for breath he managed to block them. "Aveda Kedavra!" this time it was louder and stronger, and it worked!

A shower of green light shot out of his wand. It all happened so fast that Harry almost missed it. Just like that, Voldemort was gone. Of course, Harry would realise later, it wasn't just the killing curse that had ended Tom riddles life. The power behind the curse had been fuelled with Harry's desire, not just to live, but to see his friends and family again. Something the dark lord couldn't ever know about. The power he knew not….love. Harry had conjured up an image of everyone he ever cared about to give him the strength to use the spell. Otherwise he wasn't sure that he could have pulled it off. It took immense power and courage to cast the killing curse.

Now there was nothing left but a circle of charred earth where he had once been. Harry sunk to the ground wearily, staring at the burned earth. He knew it would be a while before he used magic like that again. He looked up, suddenly remembering Dawn, but she had vanished and he was alone. He wondered if she had ever been there.

The flames around him disappeared.

**One more chapter left!**


	25. Anything Is Possible

_**Chapter 25**_

_**Anything is possible**_

When Harry opened his eyes, the bright light made him squint badly, and made him want to fall back into the blissful deep sleep he'd been in. Then, as he became more awake, he realised how much of a decent sleep he'd had, for the first time in years. He actually felt refreshed. He hadn't had any nightmares, not about his parents or voldemort, nothing.

Suddenly he heard the sound of whispering voices and he felt relief wash through him at the sound of his friend's voices. Then…but were they all ok? This thought made him bolt upright, so quickly he almost fell out of bed.

"Harry, you're awake!" that was Ron.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad you're alright! We've all been so worried about you!" that was Hermione.

"Ron, Hermione…is everyone alright? Who made it? What …." the last thing he remembered was voldemort and a green light. "I did it!" he whispered. "I mean…We really did it?"

Hermione's eyes were shining with tears. "Yes Harry. We won."

"How long was I out?" he asked them, continuing to badger them with questions.

"A couple of days," were Madam Pomfreys familiar stern voice. Harry was so grateful she was alive he didn't care what she said. "Magic as strong as Potter used would be enough to drain anyone. And you two shouldn't be in here. They need their rest."

"They?" questioned Harry, but then he turned and saw Malfoy in the bed beside him. "Merlin what happened to him?" Harry whispered before he could stop himself.

"He had a little run in with his father. I told him it was a bad idea coming with us but…" Hermione faltered. "He wouldn't listen."

"For the thousandth time it's not your fault 'mione," said Ron. She didn't answer him.

"Listen…you've got to tell me…everyone else did they…."

Ron suddenly had a look on his face that Harry didn't like one bit. "Most of our side made it," he said edgily.

"Most…."

Hermione laid a hand on Harry's arm comfortingly. "We lost Alastor Moody and several students. And well….and Percy." This time she moved closer to Ron.

"Oh Ron, I'm sorry," said Harry, his eyes darting to see his best friends reaction. Ron remained silent.

Harry closed his eyes steadying his breathing.

"Dumbldore and Remus made it though," said Hermione brightly. "And Buffy. That's got to mean something right?"

"And unfortunately Snape," muttered Ron.

"Yeah I guess," answered Harry suddenly feeling exhausted.

"Ok, enough. I want everyone out." ordered Pomfrey.

"We'll come back tomorrow," Hermione promised. "Dawn will be up to see you later."

Harry nodded gratefully. It was all to much to take in, so he ended up falling back to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next few days were a blur of confusion as he learned what had happened to everyone. One thing that he was immensely happy about was that Angel was himself again, and that he hadn't been there to witness his brief reign of terror at the battle.

Tara had managed to complete the spell, just as Angelus was about to rip the life out of Anya and Xander, who he'd grabbed and used as protection from Spike and Cordelia. Luckily, Angel wouldn't have to much guilt, he hadn't killed anyone. Just the fact that he'd been lured into a deal by treasure and power. Voldemort's plan to use Angelus as destraction and more power to his side hadn't worked at all how he'd planned it!

After Percy's death, Tara had quickly taken out the death eater responsible with spells she hadn't even known she knew, and with a little help from Charlie. Once they'd learned of voldemorts death, the other death eaters had fled his hide out, and the witch and wizard had managed to find the way out of their prison….after a whole day. The place had been like a labyrinth.

In the confusion after voldemorts defeat, the army quickly lost their focus at the loss of their leader and had fled, or quickly been destroyed. With the help of a little white lighter magic from Leo and Dumbldore, what damage had been done to Hogwarts, was quickly rebuilt and healed.

In the next week that followed was a hard time for everyone. At the same time as feeling joy at being finally free, they had to mourn the loss of their friends. A funeral was going to be held at the school. Harry and Dawn spent as much time with the Weasleys as possible, trying to comfort them for the loss of their son. Of course the twins and Bill had turned up as well to help their family.

Harry noticed that the slayer and her friends hadn't suffered any losses, and kept much to themselves during this time, out of respect to everyone, and he didn't see anything of Angel, who he wanted to talk to.

He realised that Malfoy had also kept to himself as much as possible since his release from the infirmary. Although, he also noticed that since she'd visited him when he was still recovering, Ginny was the only one Draco talked to. Harry and Hermione kept trying to distract Ron so he wouldn't notice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the funeral, everyone gathered in the great hall of the school. It looked extremely different then usual. There was only one table standing against one of the walls, filled with food, although no one was eating. It made the hall look huge, which was a good thing, because there were so many people to fit in it.

Before Buffy pushed open the doors, she paused to look at a nearby table, filled with enchanted candles. They would continue to burn for a day and night without going out, and below each was a name of the victims of the war. She noticed Lily and James Potter, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory and Percy among them.

She hurried into the hall, trying to blend in as much as possible, and hurried over to the rest of her friends. Because the sun had set a while ago, she found herself standing next to Spike. "Well," she said to him quietly. "This year has certainly been…different!"

"And not all in a good way," he added.

"I'm glad everyone made it…more or less," she continued to whisper. "Have you seen Angel?"

Spike shot her a look and she suddenly wished she hadn't asked.

"Hanging out in the corridors somewhere like a bloody ghost," he muttered. "You know, doing the usual brooding act."

He paused then. "Come on luv. You didn't think he would be welcome here did you?"

Buffy shrugged. "What happened wasn't his fault Spike. And Harry wanted to talk to him."

"Look, I know you wanted to save him Buffy. You wanted to save everyone, it's what you do. But this is a dance we all do every now and then, and sometimes you can't stop it."

"I know," she looked over at Cordelia, who was talking to the charmed ones. "I wonder how they'll deal with things?"

He laughed softly. "Same way we will probably. Avoid the issue for a couple of months until something else life threatening comes along that makes us deal with it."

"I did promise you a talk Spike. So you're gonna get one." Then she turned more serious as she looked around her. "Wish it could have turned out better for everyone."

He nodded, satisfied. For the moment. "It turned out as well as it could have. And look at it this way. If it wasn't for your slayer dreams about the army…they wouldn't have been ready at all. Could have been worse."

While her sister was having this conversation, Dawn moved away from Harry over to Ginny and Draco. "Hey guys," she said to them.

"Look, I'm going to get drinks…" Draco started, but Dawn held him back.

"Listen, I wanted to talk to you. See how you're feeling? I mean, we never did find out what happened to you during the battle and Harry's been asking…."

"Save it Summers," Draco said wearily. "Potter doesn't give a damn. It's not like he would care if I'd…"

"Draco!" gasped Ginny. "He has been asking. And everyone knows you've changed sides…"

"She's right. I have been asking," said Harry.

Draco hesitated. "In the confusion after voldemorts death, with his army fleeing and being destroyed….Lupin lost Bellatrix and she managed to intervene with the duel Snape and I was having with my father. They managed to escape, because my father hexed me knocking me out and Snape was distracted."

"Damn it," muttered Harry. "Has anyone heard about them? Have they been sighted?"

Draco shrugged. "Last I heard, Snape was on it. Him and Lupin if you can believe it! They left just after the funeral."

Harry's eyes widened. "No I can't. So that's where he disappeared to."

"Don't be mad Harry," said Ginny. "So much has happened, they don't have time to tell you everything. I'm sure they'll send word soon."

Dawn glanced back at Buffy, and saw that she had been joined by Giles and Wesley, and Dumbledore. She grimaced slightly and reached for Harry's hand.

"Come on, we have to talk," she whispered. She nodded at Buffy as they left the hall.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"There's no easy way to tell you this," she sighed. "But…we're going to have to leave tonight."

"What?" he asked. "Right now?"

"Don't worry!" she laughed at the look on his face. "I'll visit you as soon as I can. And I'll write to you as often as I can as well. I promise. I know you're going through a hard time right now, but we've done all we can and…you guys have so much to take care of by yourselves. We have to go home sometime."

"I know. It doesn't mean I'm not going to miss you though," he told her sadly.

"Are you ready Dawn?" asked Buffy, and Dawn nodded.

"Bye Harry," she said. "I'll see you soon."

"Of course she will," smiled Buffy. Then, as discretely as possible they all filed out of the castle.

"Think they'll be ok?" asked Fred, staying close to Gunn.

"They'll be fine," said Cordelia, appearing in front of them, with a sullen looking Angel standing beside her. "And if not, they know who to call. Look who I found!"

Dumbldore met Angel's gaze calmly.

"I understand if you never want to see me again," Angel muttered guiltily. Cordelia looked at him briefly. They sure had a lot to talk about once they got back to LA.

Dumbldore shook his head. "I don't envy you.I have aPortkey to take you home. You have all more then exceeded my expectations. Even you, Angel, in your not so dark moments. But I hope that I will not be asking your assistance again anytime soon."

"Don't worry. We're all hoping that!" laughed Phoebe.

"Wait!" came a voice in the distance, and Xander looked up to see Harry, Ron and Hermione running to catch up with them. "Can't keep away can they?" he said out loud.

"What?" asked Harry at their surprised expressions. "You didn't think you were gonna leave just like that with out a proper goodbye did you?"

Hermione reached into a bag she'd been carying. "We wanted to give you these," she said breathlessly.

It looked like a photo album. She handed one to Buffy, and one to Piper. And Harry gave one to Angel. When Buffy opened hers she smiled. They were filled with pictures taken through the year. One of her teaching, of the Christmas holiday. But the great thing was they were all moving. There they all were, at the end, Harry, Hermione and Ron smiling back and waving.

"So you don't forget us," said Harry.

Buffy watched the trio walk back to the castle, happy that she had gotten to know them. "Time to go home," she whispered, reaching out to take the portkey from Dumbldore.

The End!

**And it's finally finished! I really didn't mean to drag it out this long, but real life got in the way a lot and at some points I just lost inspiration. I don't watch Buffy/Angel as much as I used to, but I wanted to get it completed! Anyway, thank you for anyone who stuck with this and new reviewers. A little feedback on the ending would be nice, I personally thought it could have been better, could have been worse. I will at some point go back and repost chapters, correcting any mistakes. Thanks again, have had a lot of fun writing this! **


End file.
